Changing Moon
by A Work in Progress
Summary: - "...me perguntei se os veria novamente algum dia, esperava que sim, certamente sentiria saudades. Eu nunca me perdoaria, mas naqueles olhos que, um dia me assustaram tanto, eu vi que eles não me culpavam e, no momento, aquilo era suficiente para mim."
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_Uma luz iluminou as nuvens carregadas por cima da cidade, o vento castigava a orla das arvores e a Lua era o holofote da noite sobre a campina. Tudo parecia tão familiar, tão aconchegante, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão desconcertante e desconhecido. As arvores eram as muralhas contra o mundo de fora, eram nossa cobertura. As coisas estavam confusas, estavam soltas, jogadas ao acaso. A luz da lua cegava mais do que a escuridão. Era tudo muito rápido e tudo muito lento. Outra claridade exibiu-se sobre a cidade. Havia muita gente ali na campina, não percebíamos, não sabíamos. O nada que conseguia ver era muita coisa para que pudesse assimilar, era muita informação e tudo se misturava. Havíamos nós e...algo mais._

_...ice..._

_...is…_

_...am..._

_...cent..."_

- Alice? – Eu perguntei com medo de estender minha mão para toca-la, não sabia se podia encostar nela nesses momentos onde ela previa algo. Já era a terceira vez que eu presenciava essas premonições. A primeira foi no campo de beisebol quando James, Laurent e Victoria apareceram, a segunda quando ela, Jasper e eu estávamos nos escondendo, ela viu minha quase morte e essa. Estávamos na cozinha dos Cullen só Alice e eu, éramos boa amigas e conversávamos com freqüência. Gostava de Alice, do modo como ela me tratava agora e do modo como sempre me tratou, não precisava ter seu dom de premonição para saber que seriamos amigas para sempre. – Alice? – eu repeti.

Dessa vez ela me ouviu, virou os olhos de fada para mim e sorriu. – Me desculpe, eu...

- Viu alguma coisa? – Era Rosalie. Ao contrario da minha perfeita relação com Alice, Rosalie e eu nunca nos entenderíamos e eu não precisava ser vidente para perceber aquilo também. Ela entrou na cozinha e eu afundei na cadeira tentando me esconder o máximo possível para que ela não notasse minha presença. Era inútil eu sei, mas esse era a esse ponto que chegava o meu desespero de sair do caminho de Rosalie. Estar com Alice me deu alguma segurança, ela olhou para Rosalie balançou a cabeça positivamente. Talvez as duas ficassem absortas em alguma conversa e esquecessem da minha presença até Edward voltar. – Vamos ter mais visitas? Alguém mais quer ver você, Bella? – Me encolhi um pouco mais, talvez não. Ela sempre me odiou e o episódio com James não ajudou em nada. Ela não entendia e não aceitava como a família inteira pôde se mobilizar, fugir, correr, lutar por uma simples humana. Achava loucura. Era loucura.

- Rose... – Alice disse em tom de censura. Rosalie suspirou impaciente enquanto Carlisle entrava na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – Nós respondemos.

- Alice viu alguma coisa. – Rosalie anunciou rapidamente. – Melhor começarmos a fugir agora mesmo, quer meu carro? – Ela se virou para mim com os olhos faiscando.

- Rose... – Carlisle usou o mesmo tom que Alice alguns momentos antes e Rosalie saiu visivelmente irritada da cozinha. Eu afundei mais ainda na cadeira. Sei que eles faziam aquilo porque gostavam de mim e queriam ajudar, mas queria que parassem, aquilo não ajudaria nada, só faria a antipatia de Rosalie por mim crescer ainda mais. Além de ter colocado a família inteira em perigo, todos a repreendiam por minha causa, não tinha como ela gostar de mim. Eu suspirei desanimada, nunca nos entenderíamos. – O que você viu?

- Não estava claro, como sempre. Havia a campina e uma tempestade, estava tudo meio fora de foco, meio escurecido. Foi estranho dessa vez, os fatos, os quadros pareciam fugir de mim sempre que eu tentava coloca-los em ordem. – Alice estava sentada ao meu lado enquanto ia relatando a Carlisle o que havia visto. Me senti bem fazendo parte daquela família peculiar. Antes, quando Edward havia me apresentado a eles pela primeira vez, eles conversavam através de olhares, murmuravam tão rápido que eu mal podia ver suas bocas se mexendo, mas agora não se importavam em comentar sobre os segredos de família comigo ali. Aquilo tirou um pouco do meu desanimo por causa de Rosalie. – Havia também uma voz. Dizia "_Is trice am cent" _

- Alice... – Ela se virou para mim com os olhos gentis. – Essas palavras, foi você quem disse. A voz era sua. – Alice pareceu confusa por um momento.

- Fui eu quem disse? – Ela me perguntou novamente. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Bom, isso nunca aconteceu antes. – Ela se virou para Carlisle.

- Você sabe o que significa? – Carlisle perguntou. Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Para mim parecem palavras em inglês. – Eu disse. Os dois me olharam me incentivando a começar, senti o rosto queimando, mas continuei sem vacilar. Queria ajudá-los, eu era parte da família. – Bem, você disse _Is trice am cent. Is _é como nosso "é". _Am _significa "sou". _Cent _é dinheiro, centavo. – Eu ia escrevendo na medida em que as palavras iam saindo da minha boca. – Só _trice_ que eu não sei o que é. Pode ser um nome.

Alice se debruçou sobre o papel na minha frente e leu. – Então, traduzindo, eu disse "É Trice sou centavo"?

- Não faz muito sentido. – Carlisle disse. – Você pode ter traduzido errado?

Me senti meio contrariada eu admito, mas sei que Carlisle não fez por mal, eles não deviam estar muito acostumado em receber ajuda de garotas de 16 anos em suas premonições. – Sim. – Eu confirmei. – É só isso que essas palavras podem significar.

Ficamos em silencio pensando nas mesmas coisas, provavelmente. Foi Carlisle quem falou primeiro. - Bem, desconfio que no tempo certo vamos descobrir o que tudo isso significa. Vou avisar os outros por desencargo de consciência. Edward leria a mente e Alice de qualquer maneira. Agora, Bella, ficará para o jantar? – Eu os amava. Amava como tentavam me fazer sentir em casa e como conseguiam sempre.

- Como algo com Charlie quando chegar em casa, não se incomode.

- Não é incomodo algum. Será um prazer.

- Mas vocês nem comem.

- Esme comprou um livro de culinária esses dias e está louca para experimentar algumas das receitas em pessoas que realmente apreciem comida. – Alice sorriu para mim virando os olhos. – Afinal de contas sua companhia é sempre um prazer. E não se esqueça, temos um jogo semana que vem. – Eu sorri. Esportes me odiavam e eu posso dizer que era recíproco, mas adorava ver os Cullen jogar. Era melhor que a liga profissional e se Charlie visse tenho certeza que ia passar a achar Edward um bom rapaz novamente.

Alice se levantou mais uma vez e apoiou no balcão, cuidadosamente deixei meus olhos a seguirem, havia algo errado. Ela estava...tensa? Alice Cullen tensa? Não podia ser, eu devia estar enganada ou ela devia estar me pregando uma peça ou algo parecido. – Alice? Tudo bem? – Me preocupava com ela, éramos família.

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim. – Sim, tudo bem. – Ficamos naquela posição, eu sentada e ela de pé contra a pia, nos olhando até que Alice finalmente falou. – Fiquei intrigada só isso.

- Com a visão?

- Mais ou menos. Estou acostumada com visões enigmáticas que quando entendemos o que querem dizer tudo já está bem ali na nossa frente. – Ela girou os olhos e eu sorri. – Não, não é a visão. Não sei estou inquieta. – Voltamos ao nosso silencio compreensivo. – Bem, deve ser a proximidade do jogo, só isso. Você sabe como eu adoro jogos.

- É eu sei. – Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos jogando conversa fora. Quem diria. Eu Isabella Swan batendo papo com uma vampira, na cozinha de um casa onde só moravam vampiros e namorando um vampiro. E falando nele, lá estava o meu Drácula favorito com seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados e aquele sorriso torto que eu amava.


	2. Cap1 Pane Geral

**Cap. 1 – Pane geral**

Abri os olhos deitada na minha cama e sorri para mim mesma. – Bom dia. – Disse para o vazio e senti o vazio me abraçando de volta.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou na minha orelha e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Dormiu bem? – Eu murmurei um sim enquanto me aconchegava em seus braços de mármore. Era simplesmente perfeito dormir com ele assim ao meu lado, mais perfeito ainda era acordar e sentir seu hálito fresco contra a minha pele, mas meu Deus era tão difícil me levantar.

- Não quero ir para a escola. Não posso ficar aqui deitada com você o dia inteiro? – Reclamei afundando o rosto em seu peito e inspirei fundo seu perfume de inverno, era tão irresistível.

Ele riu me apertando contra o seu corpo. – Claro que pode, mas aí Charlie ia achar que você está doente e não ia te dar sossego, aí não ia poder dormir com você. – Odiava quanto ele tinha razão. – Além do mais, hoje é sexta feira e temos jogo. – Era a única coisa que me animava. Mas infelizmente e como eu esperava o dia demorou a passar, quanto mais eu olhava no relógio mais ele pareciam andar para trás.

Na educação física as coisas não mudaram muito, o diferencial era a chacina que eu proporcionava na quadra basquete.

Mas finalmente chegou a minha hora preferida. A hora de encontrá-lo e lá estava, meu Adônis de olhos dourados encostado na parede do ginásio. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o Volvo parado no estacionamento ao lado do carro de Emmet, um Land Rover preto. Desde que Edward e eu havíamos começado a namorar Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper iam e voltavam para escola em outro carro, não caberíamos todos dentro do Volvo, mas as vezes Alice e Jasper pegavam carona conosco. Acho que Emmet também viria conosco algumas vezes se Rosalie aceitasse e como isso nunca aconteceria continuaríamos indo à escola separados.

Edward me deixou em casa, eu havia decidido que ficaria por lá hoje e a noite ele me pegaria e me levaria para a campina. Eu mal podia esperar e felizmente o tempo passou muito mais rápido do que eu esperava, logo já eram oito horas da noite e Edward já estava parado na porta da minha casa. Me despedi de Charlie e voei pela porta da frente para o carro.

- Charlie parece estar finalmente voltando a me achar um bom rapaz...

- Você se importa com o que ele pensa de você? – Eu me supreendi.

- Claro. Se ele não me achar um bom garoto como vou me casar com você?

Eu senti o coração derreter. – Você vai querer casar comigo? – Perguntei atônita.

- Vai dizer que você não sabia? – Ele sorriu para mim.

- Acho que nunca pensei nisso.

- Então você não quer? – Ele me olhou genuinamente preocupado, as linhas de expressão marcava sua testa pálida e os olhos procuravam alguma resposta em mim.

- É claro que eu quero. – Eu disse envergonhada. Ele esticou a mão em um daqueles movimentos que eu só percebia quando já haviam acabado e alcançou a minha entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Alguns minutos depois ele parou o carro na entrada da floresta. Eu desci e olhei desanimada por entre as arvores, soltei um suspiro longo. – O que foi? – ele deu a volta no carro e se aproximou de mim preocupado. – O que você tem? – Eu senti os dedos frios contra a pele do meu rosto e ergui os olhos até ele.

- Vamos ter que correr? – Ele riu. – Não ria! Não é engraçado. – Iria ficar enjoada outra vez, precisaria de alguns bons minutos para me recuperar e tudo isso na frente de todos. Cruzei os braços emburrada.

- Ah vamos, Bella. Feche os olhos dessa vez. Você não vai passar mal. – Continuei com a cara fechada. – Bella... – Ele segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos lançando em mim todo o seu poder de persuasão, o rosto a centímetros do meu, o hálito de gelo acariciando levemente minha boca. Pisquei repetidamente tentando recobrar a consciência.

- Não é justo... – Sussurrei contrariada.

- O que? – Ele me mostrou aquele conhecido sorriso torto, ele sabia o que.

- Você está me seduzindo.

- E está dando certo?

- Sempre deu.

Edward deu fim à pequena distancia que separava nossas bocas, seu lábios duros encostaram nos meus, minhas mãos subiram até sua nuca e meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos desalinhados trazendo-o para perto ao mesmo tempo que empurrava meu corpo contra o dele. Suas mãos desceram até meus ombros e me empurraram para longe com mais força do que eu queria mante-lo perto. – Desculpe...-Eu murmurei apoiando o corpo no Volvo enquanto retomava a respiração.

- Eu juro, Bella, um dia desses... – Ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto esfregando as têmporas. – Vamos logo. - Eu subi em suas costas e nós dois disparamos por entre as árvores. Logo estávamos na campina. Eu soltei meu abraço em volta do corpo dele e cambaleei um pouco para longe, estava tonta, mas Edward me puxou pelo braço me dando equilíbrio e me levou para a mesma pedra aonde sentei com Esme da primeira vez.

De cima do meu banco particular podia ver a tempestade se formando. Olhei a minha volta, Esme estava ao meu lado, os outros estavam espalhados pela campina. Iria começar.

Outra noite de beisebol com a família Cullen.

A estranha e incrivelmente aconchegante família Cullen.

Odiava esportes, é verdade, mas adorava essas noites. O time de Edward estava perdendo por

Alice lançou.

Emmet rebateu.

Eu me senti em um flashback de horror. De repente todos pararam estáticos. Edward endureceu em sua base, Jasper parou de correr atrás da bola, Esme se levantou, todos se juntaram em volta de mim. Eu já tinha visto aquilo antes, estava em pânico. Meus olhos automaticamente se atiraram sobre as arvores que formavam os muros do nosso estádio particular de beisebol. Quatro corpos saíram de lá caminhando cautelosamente testando o local. Ah, não, de novo não.

Todos ficaram na defensiva. Assim como eu, já tinham visto aquilo e não queriam correr o risco. Os quatro que agora andavam na nossa direção não sabiam do nosso péssimo histórico com estranhos por isso continuavam sem a menor preocupação, apenas com cautela, respeitando o bando maior que se apresentava na frente deles. Eram vampiros, eu sabia. Três homens e uma mulher.

Tendo convivido tanto com os Cullen eu deveria estar acostumada à esse tipo esterótipo perfeito, mas assim como Edward ainda me deixava tonta, essas novas figuras ainda me supreendiam com suas peles pálidas, graciosidade e perfeição inabalável. Mas ainda assim havia algo de selvagem neles, um modo de caminhar, um gesto, algo emanava deles e fazia um arrepio descer por minhas costas.

Os quatro estavam próximos agora, alguns metros talvez, caminhava para dentro da luz da lua. A mulher era alta, esguia e tinha os cabelos louros claríssimos. Um dos homens deu um passo a frente, ele era da altura de Carlisle, cabelos castanhos, olhos dourados, ele ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz fino e começou a falar. Eles não eram nem um pouco parecidos com o grupo de James, eram mais altivos, mesmo com as roupas sujas e amarrotadas ainda pareciam da realeza enquanto deslizavam pelo gramado.

– Não queríamos interromper, pensamos ter ouvido um jogo.

Eu desconfiava que Carlisle, assim como os outros, não estava disposto a ver o episódio do ano passado se repetir, mas imagino que sua boa educação não deixou que fosse grosso e expulsasse de uma vez esse grupo desconcertante do gramado. – É, aproveitamos a tempestade para esticar as pernas um pouco.

Edward estava do meu lado com sua melhor pose super protetora, mas eu ainda estava tensa e isso não melhorou quando percebi que a mulher me olhava intensamente. Seus olhos não eram dourados como eu esperava, pareciam mais acobreados do que deveriam. Senti como se ela estivesse lendo a minha alma. Já os outros dois homens pareciam absortos na conversa entre seu companheiro e Carlisle, coisa pela qual me senti muito grata.

- Parece um bom lugar.

- É com certeza.

- Imagino que sim. – Os dois estavam se testando, pisando com as pontas dos pés para verificar a estabilidade do solo onde estavam. – Estão acampados aqui perto?

- Temos uma residência fixa aqui perto.

- Moram aqui? – Ele disse esperando a confirmação de Carlisle. – Acho que somos seus novos vizinhos então. – Vizinhos? Todos olharam para Alice, como ela não tinha visto isso? Ela deu de ombros. Isso não seria bom. - Morávamos com um clã no norte do Canadá, então ouvimos falar dessa cidade e achamos uma boa idéia. Compramos uma casa perto dos limites. – A conversa estava indo bem, o homem parecia um tanto educado como o próprio Carlisle, os outros dois estavam concentrados, quase adestrados o suficiente para não se mexerem sem ordem, talvez conseguíssemos terminar a noite sem nenhuma desavença. Com o fato de que conviveríamos com esse grupo lidaríamos depois.

- Acho que vamos nos ver bastante por aqui então, quem sabe podemos até jogar numa noite dessas.

- Claro, seria ótimo. – O homem sorriu pela primeira vez.

Carlisle estendeu o braço. – Sou Carlisle. Essa é minha família, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Edward e Alice. – Como da primeira vez ele não deu ênfase especial em nossos nomes. Os quatro pares de olhos acompanhavam os movimentos de Carlisle à medida que ele nos apresentava e eu respirei aliviada quanto eles tiraram os olhares de mim para olhar Edward.

- É um grupo bem grande que você tem aí. É um prazer conhecer todos. Sou Isaac. Essa é Beatrice e esses são William e Vincent. Minha mente estalou na mesma hora, Edward pareceu ter notado a mudança me mim. Beatrice, Isaac, William e Vincent, a visão de Alice, as palavras, Trice, Is, Am, Cent. Não eram palavras, eram eles, pedaços de seus nomes. Alice realmente previu que eles viriam, ela só não percebeu, minha vontade era de puxar Alice pelo braço e contar o que tinha descoberto, mas pela luz que parecia brilhar em seus olhos, ela já devia ter descoberto. Isaac inclinou a cabeça delicadamente para o lado como se estivesse ouvindo o vento, percebi que a mulher olhava para ele, teria dado qualquer coisa naquele momento para ter o dom de Edward. Isaac continuou. – Talvez queiram aceitar o nosso convite e nos fazer uma visita. Gostaríamos de saber as dicas para morar em Forks.

- Dicas? – Rosalie falou.

- É. Moradores, regras, ambientes, lugares de caça...essas coisas.

- Bem, costumamos caçar nas montanhas. – Carlisle confirmou.

- Muitas aldeias por lá?

- Caçamos animais. – Os três homens olharam para Carlisle curiosos. Isso não era bom.

- Não bebem sangue humano? – Vincent era mais alto do que Edward e seu físico se aproximava muito do de Emmet. Forte, seu rosto exibia traços fortes como se tivesse sido talhado em madeira, os cabelos eram claros e mais compridos no topo da cabeça e mais curtos dos lados formando um penteado incomum. Acho que Emmet percebeu essa semelhança em seus físicos por que quando Vincent falou, ele estufou o peito dando um passo a frente.

- Não. Preferimos manter o bom relacionamento com os moradores.

- É por isso que andam com uma humana. – A mulher falou pela primeira vez, sua voz era como uma melodia, sedosa e musical. Nós endurecemos. Os três homens olharam para a mulher.

- Uma humana? – William olhou para ela. Beatrice apontou para mim e os três me olharam. Instintivamente Edward avançou daquele modo selvagem. Os quatro olharam para ele de um modo estranho, estavam espantados.

- Senta, garoto. – Vincent disse.

- Eles estão juntos. – Beatrice disse olhando para Edward e para mim e depois voltando a encarar Isaac. – Tem medo de nós, temem por ela. Bella. – Eu estremeci quando ouvi meu nome sair acompanhado daquela voz melodiosa, como ela sabia? Isaac deu um passo para trás erguendo as mãos em um gesto inocente.

- Bella é da família. – Carlisle disse com firmeza e eu senti um calor crescendo dentro de mim, eu era da família. Aquilo me deixou muito feliz tenho que admitir, mas tensa também, lá estava eu colocando a família em mais uma confusão.

- Respeitamos isso. E eu lhes asseguro que não faremos mal a ela. Mas devo dizer que estamos – ele parou procurando pela palavra - ...curiosos sobre o modo de vida de vocês. Se nos explicassem melhor quem sabe poderíamos até tentar. – Ele parecia sincero, mas sabe o que dizem sobre gatos escaldados, né? Carlisle se manteve firme, estávamos em um grupo maior isso nos dava segurança com certeza, não que ele estivesse esperando alguma briga.

- Prefiro que venham conosco para nossa casa. Serão bem vindos. Mas devo avisa-los de novo, Bella está conosco, se acham que não resistirão saiam agora.

- Vincent? William?

- Estamos bem, não se preocupe. – Vincent respondeu.

- Não terão com o que se preocupar. – Isaac deu um passo cauteloso na minha direção, Edward soltou um rosnado que fez meu sangue congelar. Os outros dois ao lado de Isaac, Wiliam e Vincent, devolveram o rosnado, mas com um gesto da mão de Isaac eles recuaram. – Só quero mostrar que não tem com o que se preocupar. – Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção ignorando as ameaças caladas de Edward.

Dei um passo a frente.

- Bella. – Edward me advertiu.

- Tudo bem. Eles não vão me fazer mal, não é? – Olhei para Isaac e o vi exibir a fileira de dentes retos e brancos para mim.

- Não vamos, Bella. – Senti os dedos compridos e finos se fecharem em volta da minha mão. – Muito prazer. – Voltei a minha posição inicial. – É uma garota bem corajosa que você tem aí. – Ele disse para Edward.

- Eu sei.

- Estamos prontos para ir? – Esme perguntou quebrando o resto de tensão que havia sobrado entre nós e o grupo de Isaac. Todos confirmaram. Eu subi nas costas de Edward novamente, iríamos de carro de carro com Emmet, Jasper e Alice. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme e o grupo de recém chegados iriam a pé. Estávamos prontos, Beatrice deu mais uma olhada em minha direção e depois para Edward, senti uma pontada de ciúme de ver aquela mulher maravilhosa analisando meu namorado. O que ela estava pensando? Rapidamente ela voltou os olhos para mim, sorriu e desapareceu junto com os outros pelas arvores.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper e Alice fizeram o mesmo e logo já estávamos ao lado do Volvo prata. - Alice! A sua visão! – Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse, estava prendendo aquilo na garganta desde que havia descoberto os nomes dos quatros.

Ela sorriu divertida para mim. – Eu sei, percebi assim que ouvi os nomes. Acho que tinha previsto que eles chegariam mesmo. Acho que só me confundi um pouco.

- O que acharam? – Emmet perguntou enquanto tomávamos nossos lugares dentro do carro.

- Eles me pareceram civilizados. Você tem alguma coisa haver com isso? – Edward perguntou para Jasper.

- Não. Não fiz nada dessa vez.

- E você, nunca mais faça isso outra vez. Ele poderia ter te raptado naquela hora, Bella. – Edward estava de volta ao seu pior humor.

- Ele está certo, Bella. Foi muito arriscado. – Emmet concordou.

- Mas ele não fez nada. Senti que podia confiar nele.

- E você acredita que pode confiar em qualquer um?

- Eu confio em você. – Rebati para Edward simplesmente e ele se calou. Aquele era um ponto para mim.

Edward ligou o carro e começou a dirigir mais irritado do que ele eu gostaria de admitir eu desconfiava.

Eu confiava em Edward, o amava, daria a vida por ele, mas odiava quando ele dirigia. Sei que ele nunca bateria, seus reflexos eram mil vezes melhor do que o mais habilidoso piloto de corrida, mas não era o medo de morrer era a tensão de ver os carros passando a milímetros da minha porta que me tirava a calma. Pelo menos seu humor já parecia ter melhorado quando estacionamos o Volvo na entrada da casa dos Cullen, dirigir parecia acalmá-lo. As luzes da sala já estavam acesas o que me fez perceber que o grupo de Carlisle já deveria estar lá assim como nossos novos visitantes.

A viagem de carro apesar de rápida me deu tempo para pensar em todo aquele deja vu estranho. Algumas coisas foram diferentes, quando descobriram que eu era humana nenhum deles avançou do mesmo modo que James fizera, na verdade pensando melhor a única pessoa que fez algum movimento violento na campina tinha sido Edward. Pensar em suas reações quando descobriram que eu era humana me fez pensar em outra coisa que havia me confundido, aquela mulher, Beatrice, era pior do que Rosalie, fazia com que eu me sentisse fora de lugar, como se não pertencesse aquela família e eu estava começando a odiá-la.

Desci do carro e fiquei esperando até que Edward desse a volta no carro para ficar ao meu lado. Para minha surpresa ia sentindo um nervosismo crescente dentro de mim e as borboletas começando a se agitar dentro do meu estomago a cada passo que dávamos em direção a porta. Acabei de enfrentar Edward e dizer que senti que confiar em Isaac, eu sei, mas o problema não era Isaac e sim aquela deusa grega, que além de me encarar e adivinhar minha vida, ainda ficava secando o meu namorado. Bufei irritada antes mesmo de entrar. Edward olhou para mim.

- O que foi?

Eu olhei para ele retomando minha calma sob aqueles olhos dourados. – Nada, estava pensando, só isso.

- Pensando em que? – Emmet, Jasper e Alice passaram por nós e entraram rapidamente na casa, deviam estar ansiosos com o que encontrariam lá dentro e foi então que eu me dei conta, quando estávamos na campina éramos o grupo maior, mas depois que os grupos foram divididos Carlisle, Rosalie e Esme estavam em minoria. Meu coração disparou. – Bella?

- Depois que saímos da campina, Carlisle ficou em minoria. Os outros eram o grupo maior e mais forte. – Falei rapidamente. Lógico que não ia admitir que estava com ciúmes de Beatrice e, sinceramente, naquele momento minha maior preocupação era com a segurança de Esme, Carlisle e Rosalie, isso era muito mais importante do que meus complexos de inferioridade.

- Pensei que disse que confiava neles.

- Eu disse que senti que podia confiar em um deles, os outros três que me preocupam. Você não consegue ver o que eles estão pensando?

- Não estou conseguindo entender direito os pensamentos deles, está tudo estranho. Não consigo entender direito. É como se houvesse alguma interferência.

- Edward... – Ele sentiu minha impaciência e segurou em minha mão.

- Vem, vamos entrar. – Juntos passamos pelo batente da porta e caminhamos diretamente para a sala de estar. Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar e mais uma vez seria minha culpa, não podia coloca-los me perigo de novo. Passamos pelo corredor, meu coração explodia dentro do peito, minha respiração estava fora de compasso, fizemos a curva para a sala e lá estavam eles. Sentados no sofá e conversando amigavelmente? Não era bem o que eu estava esperando, mas me senti relaxada por dentro.

- Vocês demoraram. Está com fome, Bella? – Esme perguntou carinhosamente.

- Não, obrigada. Estou bem. – Edward e eu nos sentamos em um sofá de dois lugares ao lado da poltrona onde estavam Alice e Jasper, Emmet estava de pé com as mãos apoiadas no encosto da poltrona de Rosalie. Dei uma boa olhada em todos, queria tentar medir a tensão do local. Carlisle e Esme estavam sentados em um outro sofá de dois lugares, pareciam tranqüilos como se aqueles fossem velhos amigos, mas eu imaginava que deviam estar atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. Alice parecia interessada na conversa entre Isaac e Carlisle, seus grandes olhos dourados pulavam de um homem para o outro e quando me viu ela me deu uma piscadela. Jasper parecia uma estátua de gesso sentado em sua poltrona, não sabia dizer se ele estava prestando atenção em alguma coisa, para mim ele parecia estar dormindo de olhos abertos. Emmet estava com a cara fechada encarando os outros três vampiros, aquilo não me parecia muito educado, ele parecia um garoto querendo arrumar uma briga, mas eu o conhecia, sabia que só estava querendo mostrar que ali quem mandava eram os Cullen e Rosalie parecia mais irritada do que nunca.

No sofá de três lugares no centro da sala estavam Isaac, William e Vincent, mas onde estava aquela mulher? Dei uma olhada rápida e discreta pela sala e estiquei o pescoço para o corredor, não consegui vê-la. Poderia ter me sentido aliviada por isso, mas ainda não tinha decidido o que era pior, sentir os olhos dela me queimando ou não saber onde ela estava.

Parece um bom lugar. – Vincent disse para William. Parece que tínhamos chegado bem no meio do assunto.

- Não podemos ir lá. – Carlisle anunciou. – Fizemos um acordo como chefe da aldeia, ele sabe de nós, sabe o que somos.

- De qualquer maneira o acordo envolve vocês, não vai ter problema se nós fossemos lá, certo? – Vincent perguntou. Agora durante a conversa eu podia realmente prestar atenção nos três sem medo de ser pega no flagrante e pude perceber que esse Vincent parecia um tanto folgado largado no sofá de couro branco dos Cullen. Isaac por sua vez estava sentado reto e impecável em seu terno de camurça e o outro, William, devia estar dormindo assim como Jasper.

Carlisle pareceu meio relutante em responder. – Eu imagino que sim, mas... – Mais uma vez Vincent falou e não deixou que ele terminasse.

- Então tranqüilo. Não vamos sair caçando ninguém por lá só queremos explorar o local. Uma praia parece uma boa pedida. - Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para o terceiro vampiro sentado ao seu lado.

Isaac estava quieto com o queixo apoiado sobre o polegar, seus olhos dourados se estreitaram para um ponto fixo no carpete e ele demorou um pouco para começar a falar. – Não bebem sangue humano, convivem com garotas de 17 anos, fazem acordos com nativos...tenho que admitir Carlisle, vocês tem um modo de vida muito curioso.

- Não é difícil depois que você pega o jeito. – Ele sorriu para Isaac.

Edward havia passado um de seus longos braços pelos meus ombros e me puxado para perto enquanto a conversa seguia seu caminho, normalmente eu me sentiria bem assim, ter Edward do meu lado me dava uma incrível sensação de segurança que eu não conseguia explicar, mas mesmo segura na minha fortaleza de carne e osso não consegui conter um terrível arrepio que desceu pelo meu pescoço e me fez estremecer violentamente no sofá. Para minha vergonha todos perceberam e olharam para mim. – Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou baixo para mim.

Eu movimentei a cabeça rapidamente. – Tudo, eu só senti um arrepio de repente, deve ter entrado uma corrente de vento ou algo assim. – Olhei para Isaac e percebi que ele olhava além de mim, mas nem precisei me virar, aquela voz já estava de volta e aquela figura sinistra e bela já estavam de volta.

- Desculpe por isso. – Era Beatrice. Rosalie se mexeu inquieta na poltrona e lançou o seu melhor olhar de desprezo em Beatrice, a segunda mulher por sua vez pareceu nem ter notado toda essa raiva e continuou seu desfile pela sala. Eu senti uma certa simpatia por Rosalie naquele momento, pelo menos alguma coisa tínhamos em comum.

Ciumes de Beatrice.

No meu caso não era apenas ciúmes, ela fazia com que eu me sentisse péssima, desconfortável, sem ar. Queria sair dali de qualquer jeito e o mais rápido possível, mas como? Não podia fechar os olhos e desaparecer, também não conseguiria sair correndo, Edward me alcançaria sem problemas, assim como a própria Beatrice. Suspirei desanimada, não podia fazer nada, tinha que ficar ali e agüentar aquela tortura de cabelos louros.

Enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em um fio solto da minha blusa, Beatrice deu a volta por trás de onde Edward e eu estávamos sentados, passou por onde seu grupo se encontrava e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos louro cinzentos do terceiro vampiro, William, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Olhei para os quatro parados na sala de estar ao contrario dos Cullen que não eram fisicamente parecidos um com os outros, essas novas pessoas tinham algo de igual, algo que poderia liga-los. Não eram idênticos, mas pareciam se completar de algum modo com seus cabelos claros e traços bem desenhados. Isaac era o único do grupo de cabelos escuros, mas mesmo assim todo os outros três ainda pareciam ter algo dele, um gesto ou um traço. Ele parecia um culto, Beatrice uma modelo de grife, Vincent um cantor de rock e William, bem, ainda não tinha minha opinião formada sobre ele. Estudei por um momento seus traços suaves, a boca bem desenhada, o nariz pequeno e reto, os cabelos desfiados, tudo, nada me pareceu diferente ou pareceu me dar alguma dica do que ele era exatamente, além de um vampiro, é claro.

Isaac rapidamente se levantou cedendo seu lugar para Beatrice. – Ela tem 16, não 17. E ela tem perguntas. – ela anunciou para o companheiro, ele rapidamente olhou para mim e abriu mais um de seus sorrisos que, agora, começavam a me lembrar muito dos de Charlie.

- Será um prazer responde-las então. – Eu fui pega de surpresa e senti as maçãs do rosto queimarem feito brasa. Os olhos de Edward faiscaram na direção da mulher e por um momento os dois se encararam, senti novamente aquela pontada de ciúmes bem no meio do meu estomago. No mesmo instante Beatrice virou os olhos para mim e me mostrou um sorriso divertido nos lábios finos. Todos estavam me olhando, até Rosalie com seus braços cruzados e seu ódio profundo, me encaravam. – Talvez devêssemos deixar para outra ocasião, então? – Isaac propôs para Carlisle frente ao meu silencio.

- Não! – Eu disse rapidamente. Sei que assustei todos ali, mas eu tinha muitas perguntas e queria ouvir minhas repostas, só Edward conseguia entender essa minha curiosidade infantil e incontrolavel. Senti o rosto corar novamente, mas não vacilei, como na cozinha dos Cullen com Alice e Carlisle. – Tenho algumas perguntas se puderem responder... – falei mais timidamente dessa vez.

- Faremos o possível. – Isaac disse compreensivo. Ele me lembrava um psicólogo, calmo, paciente, compreensivo, culto. A idade que emanava dele não era igual a idade que aparentava, eu realmente sentia uma certa empatia por esse novo vampiro, ele poderia facilmente ser o terapeuta da minha mãe.

Eu respirei fundo, eram tantas perguntas. Queria saber como aquela mulher sentada na mesma sala que eu sabia tanto sobre mim e sobre todos a minha volta, queria saber exatamente o que estavam fazendo aqui e o que pretendia continuar a fazer, queria saber quem eram eles, se eram uma família de verdade ou não, da onde tinham vindo, queria saber tudo. A ultima vez que me senti assim foi logo que descobri o que Edward era, então agora precisei me concentrar e perguntar uma coisa de cada vez. – Quem são vocês?

- Não é uma pergunta tão fácil quanto parece, Bella, mas posso garantir que não somos seus inimigos.

- Como pode ter certeza?

Ele deu uma rápida olhada nos fios de cabelos louros que acabavam na altura dos ombros de Beatrice e recomeçou a falar. – Eu não tenho, é só o que espero.

- Pretendem ficar muito tempo?

- Talvez, se nos adaptarmos.

- Vão continuar a caçar gente enquanto estiverem em Forks?

- Carlisle aqui nos deu algumas dicas para caçar animais nas montanhas, vamos tentar, ver como desce para nós, mas sinto no dever de informa-los que não temos nenhum compromisso com o estilo de vida de vocês ou nenhum problema com a nossa natureza. – Nesse momento eu podia jurar que vi os olhos de Isaac brilharem na direção de Edward. – Continuaremos como sempre fomos.

Eles continuariam a caçar humanos, meu estomago embrulhou na hora, mas me mantive firme. Abaixei a cabeça para pensar na próxima pergunta e meus olhos cruzaram com os dela, duas adagas douradas cavando todos os buracos na minha alma, quase me convidando a fazer aquela pergunta que estava me perturbando desde que haviam aparecido na campina.

- Como você sabe tanto sobre mim? – Isaac parou por um momento até entender para quem tinha sido a pergunta. Ele olhou para Beatrice, mas ela não tirou os olhos de mim, apenas me exibiu aquele sorriso enviesado que compunha seu rosto de deusa.

- Estava guardando isso a muito tempo, não estava? – Vincent me perguntou, divertido. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Te incomoda? – Beatrice me perguntou enquanto admirava o esmalte escuro das unhas.

Eu pensei por uns instantes. – Me intriga.

- Porque eu consigo ler a sua mente e ele não. – Ela não perguntou e nem insinuou, ela afirmou. Um silencio mortal havia se abatido sobre a sala, ninguém mais falava, apenas a minha voz e a de Beatrice ecoavam junto com o vento.

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe, isso intriga ele também... – Eu olhei para Edward, seus lábios estavam contraídos e o queixo duro enquanto observava Beatrice. Ele não tinha lido isso antes na mente dela? Não tinha lido isso na mente dos outros três? Voltei minha atenção para Beatrice outra vez e me surpreendi ao ver que ela me olhava e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Ela estava me respondendo! Senti o ar fugir dos meus pulmões, me senti mal, me senti sozinha. Não podia pensar em uma virgula que ela saberia, ela conseguia me ler. As vezes me sentia aliviada que Edward, o homem que eu amava e em quem confiava mais do que tudo, não pudesse ler minha mente, ter a certeza de que essa desconhecida saberia todos os meus segredos me deixava em pânico. Queria ir embora. Apertei a mão de Edward na minha e senti seus olhos em mim.

- Bem – Isaac começou. – Está ficando tarde, imagino que Bella tenha que dormir e que vocês tenham outras coisas a fazer. Nós temos que nos instalar em casa também. Mas agradeço a hospitalidade de vocês. – Os três já estavam de pé. Todos se levantaram juntos para se despedir do grupo, mas eu não percebi estava muito afundada em meus próprios pensamentos e Edward teve que me puxar para cima delicadamente. – Estão convidados para nos visitar quando quiserem.

- Será um prazer. – Carlisle sorriu apertando a mão de Isaac e começou a acompanhá-los até a porta, mas antes que saíssem da sala Edward se adiantou.

- Como você consegue? – Todos pararam, Beatrice olhou para ele em silencio. – Ler a mente dela, como você consegue? – Ele repetiu com firmeza.

Beatrice o analisou mais uma vez e exibiu sua melhor expressão de desdém. – Como você não consegue? – Ela respondeu simplesmente, o silencio voltou.

Ninguém respondeu.

Os quatro saíram pela porta e desapareceram na escuridão da noite deixando um Edward atônito e uma versão muito mais confusa de mim parados sobre o carpete felpudo cor de creme.

Emmet foi o primeiro a falar depois que o grupo de Isaac havia partido. – Você não conseguiu ver isso? – Ele perguntou para Alice.

- Vi algo com eles, mas só fui descobrir que eram eles depois que já estavam na nossa frente batendo papo com Carlisle. Está tudo meio confuso.

Depois ele se virou para Edward. – E você não conseguiu ler a mente deles?

- Não está tão fácil. É como se houvesse uma interferência, não consigo entender direito.

- Obviamente, eles tem algo de especial que não podemos negar. Devemos tomar cuidado. – Carlisle disse voltando a sala.

- E ela não respondeu como conseguiu ler a mente da Bella. – Jasper ressaltou, coisa pela qual eu não fiquei nem um pouco grata porque aquilo estava me matando, queria esquecer esse assunto e sumir com Edward para longe daquela mulher. Me virei para Edward, ele parecia mais absorto em pensamentos do que eu. Por que diabos aquela mulher perdida conseguia ler a minha mente e ele não?!

- Acho que devíamos ir até a casa deles logo para esclarecer essas duvidas. – Alice propôs. – Eu mesma estou muito curiosa.

- Temos que tomar cuidado, Alice. Não sabemos exatamente quem são eles ou o que querem, sem contar que eles estavam tranqüilos demais. Você tem alguma coisa com isso? – Emmet se virou para Jasper.

- Não fiz nada. – Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- O que aconteceu com vocês três? Pane geral? – Emmet perguntou um pouco contrariado.

- Não aconteceu nada, Emmet. Eu errei, Edward não conseguiu e Jasper não achou necessário, só isso. Além do mais, eles podem ter dito a verdade desde o começo. Podem apenas ser uma família como nós procurando um lugar para se estabelecer. Eu imagino que se quisessem fazer mal a qualquer um de nós já teriam feito enquanto vocês estavam em minoria e vindo para cá. – Alice retrucou mais uma vez.

- Talvez. Mesmo assim é bom que tenhamos cautela. Vamos primeiro vamos dar tempo até as coisas se assentarem. Vamos deixar que eles mostrem quem são. – Todos concordaram com Carlisle. Agora não resolveríamos nada só arrumaríamos mais duvidas e a maioria não teria resposta.

Eu estava frustrada. Edward sabia mais do que ninguém como eu conseguia perder a calma por causa de meia dúzia de perguntas sem resposta, ele tinha vivido aquilo na pele comigo, mas agora realmente não tínhamos opção. Eu não seria louca a ponto de bater na casa de quatro vampiros desconhecidos e sentar para um bom bate papo durante o lanche da tarde, mas arquitetaria algum tipo de plano e precisaria de um cúmplice. Edward nunca concordaria, Jasper não seria uma boa escolha também, não tínhamos tanta intimidade, Esme e Carlisle também não, Emmet contaria tudo a Edward e Rosalie me mataria tão rápido quanto Beatrice, se tivesse a chance. Eu ficaria com Alice. Fiz uma nota mental de conversar com ela amanha durante os intervalos de aula.

Olhei no relógio da sala. Dez horas. Eu precisava ir, Charlie iria me matar. – Preciso ir para casa, Charlie deve estar preocupado. – Edward concordou e depois de me despedir de todos fomos até o carro. A viagem foi rápida e silenciosa, ainda estávamos muito atordoados e intrigados com as visitas perturbadoras.

Paramos o carro na porta da casa de Charlie, eu podia ver a luz azulada da TV brilhando pela cortina da sala, ele ainda devia estar acordado. Me virei para Edward. – Te encontro lá em cima?

- Vou parar o carro em algum lugar mais afastado e te encontro no seu quarto. – Nos despedimos sem muitas intimidades, eu queria poder segura-lo perto e sentir sua boca na minha, mas Charlie provavelmente estaria espiando pelas frestas da janela e como já tinha estourado o horário achamos melhor não exagerar.

Desci do carro, subi os degraus da entrada, tirei a chave do bolso e entrei. Como previsto Charlie estava vendo os melhores momentos do jogo de basquete. – Oi pai.

- Está meio atrasada, não?

- A mãe do Edward me fez ficar até o final da sobremesa, disse que tinha feito especialmente para mim, não podia dizer não. – Ele pareceu ter engolido essa. – Vou dormir, pai. Estou cansada. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bells.

Subi as escadas correndo, pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Queria chegar logo lá em cima e me atirar nos braços de Edward, hoje parecia que estava precisando ficar com ele mais do que normalmente, estava insegura e com medo. Abri a porta do quarto e lá estava ele, encostado na parede do meu quarto, escondido nas sombras, a lua iluminava parcialmente seu rosto deixando seus traços ainda mais pálidos e os olhos ainda mais brilhantes. – Oi. – Eu disse baixinho recuperando o fôlego.

- Oi. – Ele sorriu

- Vou tomar um banho, me espera aqui? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Eu me adiantei até o criado-mudo, peguei minha necessaire e caminhei até a porta. – Já volto. – Aquele deve ter sido o banho mais rápido da história de Isabella Swan, me enxuguei rapidamente, domei meus cabelos que estavam meio rebeldes depois da batalha com a toalha, escovei os dentes, joguei tudo de qualquer jeito dentro da pequena bolsa e voltei quicando para o quarto. Ele ainda estava lá parado na mesma posição, lindo como sempre, perfeito em sua própria perfeição, meu coração saiu do compasso e ele sorriu. Tinha ouvido, eu sabia. – Não ria. – Eu o alertei antes que alguma coisa pudesse sair de sua boca.

Edward ergueu as mãos inocentemente sobre a cabeça. – Tudo bem. – Ele murmurou enquanto caminhava até a minha cama e se deitava ali com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Eu guardei a nécessaire no criado-mudo novamente e me deitei ao lado dele. Seus braços se fecharam em volta da minha forma frágil e eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito. Ficamos assim, em silencio durante algum tempo, cada um aproveitando a presença do outro, cada um refletindo sobre os seus próprios pensamentos. – Edward? – O reflexo de perguntar antes para ter certeza de que ele estava acordado foi mais rápido do que a lógica que me lembrou que ele não dormia. Mas ele me respondeu com um grunhido mesmo assim. – O que aquela mulher quis dizer com aquilo? – Eu precisava de uma resposta, ele era a minha certeza, meu porto seguro, se alguém poderia me tirar dessa escuridão era ele. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, aquilo estava me matando. – Edward?

- Eu não sei.

- Por que ela pode ler a minha mente e você não?

- Eu não sei... – Eu queria que aquelas respostas saíssem da boca dele, queria ouvir aquela voz macia contra a minha pele me dizendo tudo o que eu queria saber. Afundei o rosto contra o seu abraço, as lagrimas tentaram se formar em minha garganta, mas eu as engoli de volta antes que pudessem ter alguma chance, não precisava chorar por causa disso, conseguiria resolver essa situação e continuar minha vida ao lado de Edward sem maiores preocupações. Eu sabia que poderia. – Bella... – eu senti um arrepio ao sentir a sua voz tão próxima do meu ouvido. - ...não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Eu prometo.

Eu ergui o rosto apoiando o queixo sobre o seu peito de aço e encarei aqueles olhos dourados que tiravam meu equilíbrio e roubavam as batidas do meu coração. – Eu sei. – eu disse em um sussurro e fechei os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente e plantava um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Eu te amo. – Falei baixinho contra o tecido de sua camisa.

Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu me apertando com mais força contra o seu corpo, eu estremeci quando senti seus dedos frio contra a pele das minhas costas, mas mesmo assim amava aquela sensação e foi com essas batidas descompassadas do meu coração que adormeci nos braços do meu vampiro preferido.


	3. Cap2 A Rival de Rosalie

Cap. 2 – A rival de Forks

Meu final de semana não foi o desastre que eu esperava, Edward surpreendentemente estava de bom humor, parecia ter esquecido dos acontecimentos de sexta feira ou estava fingindo muito bem. Estávamos em Port Angeles no domingo com Alice e Jasper para dar uma volta, nada muito especial, só estávamos realmente cansados de ficar em casa, Rosalie estava intolerável e estava melhorando suas táticas de tortura contra a minha pessoa. Dessa vez nem mesmo Jasper saiu ileso de suas ironias e não podemos esquecer que ele era a personificação da calma e da boa vontade. Fiquei com pena dele, mas feliz por ter conseguido ficar longe dela por algum tempo.

Eu não havia desistido do plano para descobrir as respostas com os...os...

- Como eles disseram que eram os sobrenomes? – Eu perguntei fingindo estar desinteressada para Alice quando fomos dar um volta sem Edward e Jasper.

- Eles não disseram.- Ela me respondeu simplesmente. Não iria ser fácil induzi-la a fazer o que eu queria, na verdade seria impossível. Alice não parecia estar tão curiosa quanto eu, assim como Edward, ela também parecia ter esquecido tudo sobre sexta a noite e isso me deixou frustrada. É claro que ela não estava preocupada com isso, ter a certeza de que, se algo importante estivesse para acontecer, você seria a primeira pessoa a saber deve ser muito reconfortante.

- Aquele Isaac, é bem parecido com Carlisle não é? No modo de agir e tudo... – Tentei mais uma vez, mas só recebi um grunhido afirmativo como resposta de Alice. Suspirei desanimada. Ok, talvez eu estivesse dando um pouco mais atenção a essa situação do que ela merecia e talvez devesse começar a me comportar como o resto da família, seguir o conselho de Carlisle e dar tempo ao tempo, mas eu não tinha a eternidade inteira, não tinha essa calma inabalável e era muito, muito curiosa e um pouco cabeça dura.

- Bella? – Alice chamou minha atenção enquanto olhávamos as araras de roupas.

- Sim?

- Não atropele as coisas, tudo tem o seu tempo. Se tivermos que descobrir algo, vamos descobrir.

- Vai me dizer que consegue ler a minha mente também? – Eu respondi derrotada, não precisava mais esconder o que estava me incomodando, ela já sabia mesmo. Alice riu antes de me responder.

- Não, só consigo ver o futuro, mas é que as suas indiretas são bem diretas. – Ela disse divertida. Eu soltei um riso curto e sem felicidade.

- Achei que você tinha ficado curiosa também, ontem você disse que achou que devíamos ir a casa deles e tudo.

- Eu fiquei, é verdade. Mas imagino que eles também tenham ficado sobre nós, você especialmente.

- Aquela Beatrice ficou. Beatrice...– Eu murmurei revirando os olhos enquanto empurrava alguns cabides de má vontade. Alice riu ao meu lado.

- Acho que você não gosta dela...

- Como eu poderia gostar, Alice? A mulher não fez questão de ser simpática.

- Jura? Ela não foi simpática nenhuma vez durante todos esses anos que vocês duas se conhecem? – Alice me respondeu fingindo uma expressão incrédula. Eu a olhei e sorri. Ela estava certa, eu estava sendo ridícula. Mal conhecia a mulher como poderia tecer algum comentário sobre o que ela era ou não, devia estar parecendo as meninas da minha classe que apontavam o dedo para qualquer coisa, até para mim já deviam ter apontado inúmeras vezes. Sentei em um banco perto dos provadores desanimada.

- Ok, eu não tenho nada contra ela. Mas não me sinto bem. – Eu disse encarando meus tênis. Alice se sentou ao meu lado, não estávamos próximas, mas eu conseguia sentir o frio que emanava dela.

- Ela pode ler a sua mente, é normal se sentir assim. Eu também não gostava quando ainda não estava acostumada com Edward.

- É, mas Edward e você são uma família, você sabe que pode confiar nele. Ela é uma desconhecida.

- Talvez um dia você descubra que pode confiar nela também.

- Lógico, talvez um dia Rosalie me peça para ser madrinha do seu próximo casamento com Emmet... – Eu disse sentindo o sarcasmo ainda estalando na minha boca. Alice não se incomodava, era só o meu jeito.

- Talvez... – Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Ah, Alice, por favor! – Eu exclamei. – Você não pode estar falando sério. – Era ridículo.

- São possibilidades. – Ela me mostrou a fileira de dentes tão brancos que pareciam louça de banheiro e tocou no meu ombro com as pontas dos dedos delicados. – Relaxe, Bella. Eu te prometo que se ver algo com eles outra vez você será a primeira a saber. – Eu suspirei derrotada. Aquela conversa não iria a lugar algum, não faria sentido, minha ansiedade não aceleraria o que quer que estivesse para acontecer, só demoraria ainda mais, então tomei a promessa de Alice como minha certeza.

- Alice, será que você poderia...não pensar sobre isso perto do Edward. Sabe, não quero que ele perceba que estou preocupada com isso. Acho que ele não gostou muito do que essa Beatrice falou. Não quero preocupa-lo ainda mais. – Ela sorriu compreendendo meus temores.

- Sem problemas. – Ficamos em silencio aproveitando a compreensão uma da outra. – E podemos sempre olhar pelo lado divertido. – Ela anunciou depois de algum tempo.

- Lado divertido?

- É a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém irrita Rosalie desse jeito. – Eu ri com gosto. Não sei dizer se foi de alivio por saber que eu não a irritava tanto assim ou porque era realmente engraçado vê-la bufando daquele jeito pela casa.

- Ela também não gostou da Beatrice, né?

- Eu acho que é ciúmes. Ela estava discutindo com Emmet ontem, o culpou de estar enchendo o peito para se mostrar, algo assim. Coisas sem sentido na minha opinião. Era mais provável que ele estivesse fazendo isso para mostrar aos outros três que Rose era dele do que para se mostrar para a mulher. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. Eu a invejei naquele momento. Queria ter aquela calma e racionalidade diante de uma mulher estonteante como Beatrice. – Emmet pertence a ela, todos sabem. Já casaram umas 6 vezes... – Fiquei pensando.

- Você não ficou com ciúmes?

Ela me olhou com um sorriso tranqüilo brincando nos lábios. – Você ficou? – Eu corei nas maçãs do rosto, mas afirmei com firmeza.

- Lógico! Ela ficava olhando para o Edward sem a menor descrição... – Alice riu com gosto outra vez. Meus problemas de auto afirmação deviam estar sendo uma diversão e tanto naquele dia, nunca tinha visto ela rir tanto assim. – Você não ficou? – O riso diminuiu deixando apenas um sorriso infantil brincar em seu rosto, seus olhos brilharam por alguns instantes exibindo toda a riqueza de sua cor dourada. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Jasper pertence a mim. Ele estava esperando por mim e só por mim. Eu pude ver e saí apenas para encontra-lo. Sei que seu coração vai ser meu eternamente. – Eu fiquei surpresa com a simplicidade com a qual ela me mostrava o obvio. – Edward pertence a você também.

- Deve ser um alivio poder ver o futuro... – Comentei com os olhos perdidos na multidão que passava na nossa frente.

- As vezes... – Eu a observei curiosa, mas tive senso o suficiente para não fazer mais nenhuma pergunta sobre isso ou sobre Beatrice ou sobre qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade ficamos em silencio um bom tempo, até que Edward e Jasper viessem ao nosso encontro. Fiquei observando enquanto Jasper trazia Alice para perto e lhe dava um beijo rápido na ponta do nariz, ela fez uma careta e sorriu logo em seguida. Eu sorri também, a declaração de Alice me fez vê-los de uma maneira totalmente diferente agora. Eram meu casal favorito, sem dúvida.

Edward se aproximou por trás de mim passando os braços pela minha cintura. – Comprou alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou. Eu deixei meu corpo cair para trás, sabia que ele me seguraria, não tinha medo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não achei nada interessante.

- Que pena. – Ele disse dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Algumas garotas que passavam por nós lançavam olhares cobiçoso a Edward, mas por falta de atenção ou de interesse ele não devolveu nenhum dos olhares. Estava sempre mais ocupado em escolher algum presente para mim ou arrumar alguma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele pertencia a mim, eu sorri.

Eu pertencia a ele também.

Durante o resto do dia nada mais me incomodou, imaginei que isso fosse por causa de Jasper, mas preferi pensar que na realidade isso era o fim dos meus problemas de auto afirmação. As coisas que Alice havia me dito realmente tinham mudado algumas coisas dentro de mim, eu estava menos preocupada com tudo e podia aproveitar de verdade a companhia dos três.

Já estava ficando tarde e ainda tínhamos escola no dia seguinte, não que Edward, Alice ou Jasper tivessem algum problema com isso, mas eu precisava dormir e acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Edward me deixou em casa. – Vou deixar o carro, Alice e Jasper em casa. Volto logo. – Eu confirmei a cabeça com um sorriso, me despedi de Alice e Jasper e caminhei lentamente para a porta da frente. Charlie estava na sala com seu pijama. – Oi pai. Não estou atrasada dessa vez. – Complementei rapidamente. Ele sorriu, me lembrei de Isaac e me senti estranhamente desconfortável.

- Oi para você também, Bells. Está com fome?

- Não, comi com Edward em Port Angeles. Vou deitar, tenho prova amanhã. – Mentira, eu não tinha nada, mas queria sair da sala um pouco, não estava gostando de ficar ali com Charlie. Subi os degraus correndo, peguei minha nécessaire e fui direto para o banheiro. Demorei uns bons minutos debaixo da água quente, sei que provavelmente Edward já estaria no quarto deitado na cama quando eu saísse, mas mesmo assim na me apressei. Desliguei o chuveiro, me enxuguei e vesti o pijama. Caminhei normalmente para o quarto e abri a porta. Dito e feito, ele estava lá parado na frente da janela. Caminhei em sua direção e passei os braços pelo seu tronco. – Oi. – Ele sorriu sem se virar.

- Tem prova amanhã? – Eu torci o nariz.

- Queria subir logo. – Me justifiquei.

Conversamos mais alguns minutos, nada relevante, era Rosalie. Estava intratável. Me lembrei do que Alice havia dito e minha simpatia por Rosalie cresceu um pouco mais, mas isso não me impedia de achar graça nesses ataques de ciúmes. Quando nos deitamos meu relógio acusava que eram dez horas, por isso estava com tanto sono, já era bem tarde. Edward me aninhou em seu pescoço e eu adormeci quase que instantaneamente sentindo o toque da sua pele fria.

Naquela noite tive sonhos muito conturbados, não consegui descansar. Quando acordei no dia seguinte senti como se não tivesse pregado os olhos a noite inteira. Fiquei alguns instantes deitada nos braços de Edward tentando me lembrar do que havia sonhado.- Sonhei com James. – anunciei baixinho contra sua pele de neve. Ele me olhou.

- O que você sonhou? – Fiquei em silencio mais alguns minutos para ter certeza de que tinha conseguido juntar todos os detalhes.

- Ele estava de volta, tinha me seqüestrado e você não estava lá. Ele ia me matar e te matar em seguida. – Senti os braços de Edward apertarem seu abraço ao redor do meu corpo e me deixei afundar no tecido macio de suas roupas.

- Ele não vai voltar, Bella. – Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, ergueu meu rosto e me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados que me fazia perder a respiração toda a vez. – E eu sempre vou estar lá. – Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ficamos daquele jeito por alguns bons minutos ainda, não me preocupei com Charlie, sabia que se ele estivesse vindo Edward sumiria tão rápido que eu nem conseguiria entender.

Lentamente me levantei, tomei um banho, me vesti para a escola e enfiei qualquer coisa na boca. Me despedi de Charlie e sai pela porta sozinha, Edward estava me esperando em seu Volvo logo na esquina de casa e juntos fomos para a escola.

- Estudou para sua prova? – Ele me provocou enquanto estacionava o carro ao lado do Land Rover de Emmet.

- Engraçadinho. Da próxima vez vou falar que quero subir rápido para passar a noite com você, que tal? – Provoquei de volta. Edward sorriu.

- Você está ficando boa nisso. – Ele disse enquanto segurava na minha mão e caminhava comigo pelo pátio. Nos despedimos com a promessa de que nos veríamos na aula de biologia. Eu tinha duas longas aulas de gramática agora e tinha que me preparar mentalmente para isso. Cumprimentei alguns rostos conhecidos e entrei na sala, tomei meu lugar e abri o livro. Seria uma manhã muito, muito longa. Eu só não imaginei quão longa até a hora do almoço. Edward estava sentado na sua mesa habitual próximo a mesa dos outros Cullen, Alice e Emmet estavam sentados com ele. Jasper estava sozinho fingindo estar interessado em sua bandeja de comida e Rosalie não estava em lugar nenhum. Caminhei lentamente até eles depois de cumprimentar Mike e Jéssica de longe.

- Oi Jasper.

- Oi Bella. – Ele sorriu de volta para mim. Continuei até alcançar a mesa de Edward.

- Oi pessoal. – Todos me olharam e Alice abriu espaço para que eu me sentasse ao lado de Edward. Agora mais próxima eu podia ver as linhas dos rostos deles. Emmet estava sentado na minha frente com as mãos juntas pousadas sobre a mesa, ele não parecia bem. As linhas de preocupação em sua testa estava formando sulcos. Alice olhava para Edward esperando por uma resposta e Edward não devia ter nenhuma pela sua expressão. – Tudo bem?

- Vem Emmet, vamos dar espaço aos pombinhos. – Alice disse me dando uma piscadela. – Os seus problemas não precisam ser o dos outros. – Emmet concordou e se levantou sem olhar para mim ou para Edward.

- Gente, não precisam sair. Tudo bem, eu posso me sentar ali com as meninas.

- Não, Bella. Tudo bem. Alice tem razão. Não quero preocupar vocês. – Emmet era engraçado. Grandalhão daquele jeito e simplesmente doce por dentro, com quem o conhecia é claro. – Edward te contará tudo. – Ele olhou para Edward que assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois mudaram de mesa e foram fazer companhia a Jasper que brincava distraidamente com um tomate no prato.

Virei os olhos para Edward. – O Emmet não parece nada bem...

- É, Rose não está nos seus melhores dias. – Aproximei minha cadeira da dele para poder ouvir melhor aquele sussurro que ele sempre utilizava no refeitório. – Peguei comida para você. – Ele me empurrou uma bandeja que transbordava de comida.

- Edward eu não como tanto assim.

- Ah nunca se sabe... – Ele sorriu enquanto eu pegava um pequeno pacote com batatas fritas.

- Vai terminar de contar o que acontece com Emmet e Rosalie? – Ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto de mim e debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Se lembra das nossas visitas de sexta a noite? – Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Rosalie está achando que Emmet deu muita atenção a parte feminina do grupo. – Eu não sabia o que falar tinha que tomar cuidado para não deixa-lo perceber que eu já tinha ouvido aquela conversa enquanto estava com Alice.

- Mas onde ela está?

- Ela foi embora. Foi pra casa ou pras montanhas, não sei dizer. – Ele parou por alguns instantes olhando para a mesa vizinha onde estavam seus parentes e recomeçou. – Rose ficou irritada o final de semana inteiro, você viu como ela estava. – Eu concordei mais uma vez. – Achamos que isso ia passar logo, mas ela e Emmet tem aula de frances juntos e parece que aquela mulher é professora dos dois.

- O QUE?! – Algumas pessoas das mesas mais próximas, assim como Emmet, Alice e Jasper olharam para mim assustados. Eu abaixei a cabeça deixando os cabelos cobrirem meu rosto e enfiei mais uma porção de batatas na boca. Mastiguei lentamente até as outras pessoas voltarem a seus assuntos e voltei a perguntar. – Como assim professora?

- Ela está dando aula para os dois. E parece que Rosalie não gostou muito e descontou em Emmet. É só uma briga sem sentido, logo eles vão voltar a se falar outra vez. – Eu entendia Rosalie, nunca achei que isso foi acontecer, mas a entendia e não era tão sem sentido assim. Eu também não iria gostar se Edward tivesse que ficar olhando Beatrice durante 45 minutos inteiros, mas é lógico que não brigaria com ele e nem sumiria de vista.

- Eles vão se entender mesmo? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Vão. – Edward me confirmou confiante. – Eu li os pensamentos de Rosalie durante esses dias, ela só tem medo que Emmet a deixe.

- Sua telepatia voltou ao normal então?

- Parece que sim, consigo ler todos outra vez. Consigo até ler que o Newton acha que você fica linda de vermelho. – Eu o chutei de leve por baixo da mesa e ele sorriu.

Fiquei em silencio pensando por mais alguns segundos enquanto dava um gole no copo de coca-cola que Edward havia servido para mim. – Você acha que os outros estão aqui também? – Ele pensou por alguns minutos.

- Não sei, Bella... – Eu abaixei os olhos novamente e fitei o liquido marrom borbulhante na minha frente. As batatas começavam a se mexer no meu estomago, e se a minha próxima aula fosse com Beatrice, eu tinha aula de Frances também. Ou pior, e se minha dupla na próxima aula fossem qualquer um dos outros dois? – Eu estou te dando essa resposta com muita freqüência nesses últimos dias não é? – A voz de Edward me tirou do meu transe. – Me desculpe.

- Não tem pelo que de desculpar. Não estava pensando nisso, de verdade.

- No que estava pensando? – Conto ou não conto sobre minhas crises silenciosas de ciúmes? Coloquei mais um punhado de batatas na boca e mastiguei lentamente para dar a mim mesma algum tempo para pensar. Fazia sentido contar? Seria apenas algo para somar às preocupações já existentes de Edward? Engoli a massa de batatas, já tinha tomado minha decisão. Ele ainda me encarava com aqueles olhos perfeitos.

É isso, não conto.

- Nada demais. – Encolhi os ombros. – Só estou com muita pena do Emmet.

- Não se preocupe, eles vão estar bem e se casando outra vez logo. – Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e me deu um beijo na testa, eu senti alguns olhares incrédulos e invejosos caindo sobre mim. Já estávamos juntos a um ano, estava na hora das pessoas se acostumarem. Mas no momento eu só estava feliz de ter conseguido me safar. Para melhorar minha onda de súbita sorte o almoço acabou e já estávamos caminhando pelos corredores em direção a nossas respectivas aulas, a minha era de álgebra e a de Edward era geografia.

Nos despedimos na porta da sala dele e eu continuei sozinha pelo mar de alunos que agora iam entrando em suas salas. Mas do mesmo jeito que aquela minha primeira e inexplicável onda de boa sorte veio, ela também foi embora. Ali parada no corredor, em frente a porta da minha classe estava ela, imóvel em sua figura absolutamente perfeita. Beatrice. A rival de Rosalie. A minha rival. A rival de todas as garotas em Forks.

Assim como na noite que nos conhecemos seus cabelos louros acabavam na altura dos ombros e estavam ondulados de uma maneira despojada que me lembrou muito de algumas modelos na TV e a olhando assim mais atentamente pude perceber que ela possuía os mesmo traços de fada que Alice. Ela parecia ocupada conversando com o meu professor de álgebra. Até os professores babavam por ela, é possível?! Bufei irritada, estava adquirindo esse hábito nos últimos dias e então me lembrei de uma coisa que não trouxe alívio nenhum. Ela podia ler meus pensamentos. Sabia do meu ciúme, sabia do ciúme de Rosalie, sabia de tudo, até o que Edward estava pensando ela sabia. Me xinguei mentalmente.

- Bella. – Era o meu professor. Sr. Mitchell. – Bella, venha cá por favor. – Ah não. Olhei ao redor desesperada por alguma bóia salva-vidas, mas não encontrei nenhum. – Bella, venha, tenho que começar aula. – Caminhei derrotada e cautelosamente até os dois. – Por favor, leve a professora DeLorme até a secretária, sim.

- Ah não, Bruce. Não é preciso, não quero prejudicar sua aluna. – Fingida. Rapidamente olhei para Beatrice e vi que o canto de seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso satisfeito, é, ela tinha ouvido aquilo. Droga.

- Não se preocupe. Bella é uma de minhas melhores alunas. Além do mais, tenho certeza que ela já aprendeu a matéria de hoje na antiga escola. – Olá! Oi! Eu sou a Bella, aqui embaixo. Será que o senhor poderia parar de babar aos pés dessa mulher e me deixar decidir se posso ou não perder essa aula?!

O sorriso de Beatrice se alargou um pouco mais. Diabos!

- Bem, se você insiste então não devo prende-lo mais. Obrigada, Bruce. Vamos, Bella? – Eu estremeci, não tinha saída. Não podia sair correndo, me achariam louca e ela me alcançaria sem problemas, não podia sair gritando que ela era uma vampira, me achariam louca do mesmo jeito. Estava presa com aquele demônio de cabelos louros.

Começamos a caminhar pelos corredores agora desertos do colégio e eu fiz questão de manter uma distancia segura entre nós duas caminhando sempre alguns passos a frente. – Você uma garota muito engraçada, Bella. – Ela disse enquanto saíamos do primeiro prédio em direção a secretária.

- Por que? – Perguntei sem me virar e nem parar de caminhar.

- Você tem medo do que eu possa fazer, mas mesmo assim está curiosa. – Eu parei e me virei para ela. – Você está dividida. – Ela disse parando junto comigo. Eu ainda estava alguns passos a frente quando me virei.

- Qual o seu problema comigo? – Isso tinha sido um pouco mais direto do que eu estava acostumada quando o assunto eram vampiros desconhecidos, mas talvez fosse essa influencia dos Cullen em mim.

Beatrice ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Com você? Minha querida, você sem dúvida tem um cheiro delicioso, mas não é a ultima presa do universo.

Aquilo me desconcertou, mas eu continuei. - O que estão fazendo aqui?

- O que a família do seu namorado está fazendo aqui?

- É diferente.

- Ah é? Por que? - Ok, eu não tinha uma resposta. Não era diferente, eles estavam aqui para se esconder e levar uma vida normal, mas eu não gostava dela e não queria que eles fossem iguais. E quando não se tem uma resposta a melhor coisa é mudar de assunto.

- Por que está fazendo isso com Rosalie e Emmet?

- Rosalie e...ah sim, os outros dois vampiros. – Fingida. Meu sangue estava começando a ferver. – Os olhos cor de bronze se estreitaram na minha direção e naquele momento eu tive a noção do que estava fazendo. Estava enfrentando uma vampira que, certamente, me faria em pedaços em questão de segundos e não havia ninguém ali para me ajudar. Engoli seco. – Não gostaria de derramar seu sangue aqui no pátio, Bella. Muitas pessoas lá dentro não agüentariam a tentação. Edward inclusive. – Era horrível ouvir o nome dele saindo da boca dela. – Mas se me chamar de fingida mais uma vez, não terei outra opção. Está realmente começando a me irritar. – Eu estava travada sob aqueles olhos faiscantes, não conseguia responder, não conseguia correr e se tentasse gritar tenho certeza que seria um fiasco. – Quanto aos outros dois, não é da minha conta se a garota precisa de um terapeuta. – Aquela conversa já havia deixado de ser amigável a muito tempo. Parabéns, Bella. Você conseguiu brincar com fogo.

- Bella! – Todos os meus músculos relaxaram instantaneamente, eu estava derretendo e nunca imaginei que a voz de Emmet pudesse fazer isso comigo. – Bella. Você não tinha que estar na aula?

- O professor pediu para levar a Professora DeLorme até a secretária. – Eu estava um pouco mais segura e confiante. Consegui até encarar Beatrice nos olhos. – A secretária é aquele prédio.

- Sim, eu sei. – O que?! Aquilo tudo foi de propósito?! Ela tinha armado tudo isso só para ficar sozinha comigo e me provocar daquele jeito?!

Beatrice nos encarou com aquele sorriso malicioso brincando nos cantos dos seus lábios. – Até amanhã, crianças. – E passou pelo espaço entre Emmet e eu.

Nós dois ainda ficamos em silencio esperando até que Beatrice entrasse no prédio da secretária. – O que ela queria? – Emmet me perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não sei. – Respondi sinceramente.

- Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

- Nada relevante. – Emmet me olhava desconfiado. – É verdade. Ela disse que eu não era a única presa do universo e eu perguntei o que eles estavam fazendo aqui e ela disse que era o mesmo que vocês.

- Ela disse isso?

- Ela deu a entender...- Eu encolhi os ombros.

Emmet ergueu a cabeça outra vez para olhar na mesma direção que Beatrice seguira. Eu o observei por alguns minutos, curiosa. Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que estava passando pela cabeça de Emmet naquele momento. – Vem, vou te levar de volta pra sua sala, por garantia. – Eu sorri agradecendo a companhia do grandalhão.


	4. NOTA

NOTA

Bem, leitores fiz essa nota para dar um aviso.

Como sei que as minhas habilidades literárias não são lá essas coisas, principalmente na hora de descrever personagens coloquei no meu perfil links para os atores que, na minha cabeça, seriam os mais próximos da Beatrice, Isaac, Vincent e William.

Eu ia colocar os links aqui mesmo, mas o fanfiction não deixa colocar links nas histórias então eu tive que colocar no perfil.

Bom então é isso.

Espero que gostem dos atores.


	5. Cap3 Acidentes Zero

Cap. 3 – Acidentes Zero

Para minha surpresa e, provavelmente, a de todos, os dias no colégio de Forks continuaram tão normalmente quanto seria possível. Rosalie finalmente havia decidido pegar mais leve com Emmet , mas antes disso ele teve que mudar seu horário da aula de francês e devo dizer que ele fez isso mais rápido do que poderia ser humanamente possível e a pediu em casamento, outra vez, logo em seguida. Se isso não era prova de fidelidade eu não sei o que era.

Quanto às minhas crises de ciúmes, bem, elas nunca foram realmente crises, não como as de Rosalie, mas é claro que eu sentia aquela pontada me incomodando toda vez que Edward e Beatrice estavam no mesmo local, coisa que não acontecia muitas vezes. Para falar a verdade, depois de nossa última conversa no pátio da escola, Beatrice e eu nunca mais nos falamos, era muito quando conseguia ter um vislumbre dos seus cabelos louros despojados pelos corredores.

Estava tudo bem.

Eu estava em mais uma cansativa e repetitiva aula de gramática, metade da classe estava dormindo e a outra metade estava tentando decidir se dormia ou se conversava com o colega ao lado. Jess estava do meu lado e ela já havia se decidido, não queria dormir. – Angela e eu estamos pensando em ir a Port Angeles na sexta logo depois da escola. Quero comprar um jeans novo, não quer ir também? – Minha última viagem a Port Angeles não tinha sido a melhor das viagens no começo, depois Edward salvou minha vida, fomos jantar e bem, não foi tão ruim assim pensando de novo.

- Claro, quero comprar um livro novo. Pego carona com vocês. Mas preciso falar com o Charlie antes.

- Toda vez que vamos a Port Angeles você compra um livro. Não está com uma biblioteca grande já, Bella?

- Só fui a Port Angeles uma vez, Jess. E não consegui comprar meu livro daquela vez.

- Ah é verdade. Você encontrou o Edward Cullen lá. – Ela usou aquele tom engraçadinho que usamos para deixar alguém sem graça... Olá? Oi, já estou namorando com ele a um ano, será que as piadinhas podiam parar? Suspirei e dei um sorriso a Jess. Ela não parou de falar é claro, logo já tinha dado um jeito de ligar os assuntos e agora já estávamos conversando sobre o pic-nic na praia que ela e Mike fizeram no final de semana. Eu só ouvi, concordava algumas vezes e comentava algo em outras, mas nada com muita emoção, só queria ir para a minha tão sonhada aula de biologia e depois desaparecer dentro do volvo prata. Não demorou muito até que eu conseguisse meu desejo, eu diria uns 20 minutos depois que os meus devaneios começaram e a voz de Jess passou a ser nada mais do que um eco.

- Sexta feira, Bella não esqueça. – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e me levantei o mais rápido que pude. Poderiamos ir andando juntas até o laboratório, mas Jess estava mais ocupada em esperar Mike no corredor então eu continuei sozinha até chegar a classe. Edward já estava lá, empoleirado no na cadeira, estóico e perfeito como sempre, um Adonis de mármore. O meu Adonis de mármore. Caminhei em sua direção e coloquei a mochila no encosto da cadeira. – Oi. – Ele me cumprimentou com aquela voz aveludada.

- Oi. – Me sentei ao seu lado e ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto da minha. Me fez de lembrar das primeiras vezes que sentamos no laboratório. Ele sempre o mais afastado de mim possível, sentado quase na ponta do balcão, o rosto virado contra a meu como se sentisse algum cheiro desagradável e os músculos tão tensos que eu podia ver os tendões saltando sob a sua pele pálida. Agora aqui estávamos nós, sentados a milímetros um do outro, conversando em sussurros, fazendo questão que nossas mãos se encontrassem ocasionalmente.

- Conversei com Emmet e Rosalie antes de vir pra cá, vamos caçar esse final de semana. Tudo bem? – Sua voz era tão baixa que eu tive que me inclinar um pouco mais em sua direção para conseguir ouvir. Ergui os olhos até os dele, eles não estavam escuros como eu esperava ou como sempre ficavam quando Edward saía para caçar, seu humor não estava dos piores também.

- Tudo. Acho que vou a Port Angeles sexta feira com a Jess e a Angela. – Ele me lançou aquele olhar de aviso que eu já conhecia. – O que foi?

- Vou ter que passar minha sexta feira a noite de guarda costas seu, pelo visto.

- Não é muito diferente da sua ocupação habitual. – Ele sorriu derrotado.

- Touché, . – Eu mesma não consegui conter um sorriso. – Mas tome cuidado, tá bom? Nós dois sabemos que você é um imã de desgraças. – Ele estendeu uma das mãos para colocar uma das mechas rebeldes do meu cabelo de volta em seu lugar.

- Vou me cuidar e tentar ficar longe de problemas, prometo. Estarei com Jess e Angela o tempo todo. Vou ficar bem. – Edward me observou por alguns segundos antes que o professor entrasse carregando o retroprojetor.

- Mais uma aula interessante. – Ele exibiu um daqueles olhares enviesados que faziam até minha alma estremecer.

As luzes se apagaram e aquela tortura em forma de transparências começou. Devo dizer que deve ter sido mais difícil para os outros alunos agüentarem do que para mim. Eu estava sentada ao lado do ser mais perfeito do universo, nossos ombros de encostavam enquanto conversávamos baixinho, arriscamos até uma guerra de polegares que ele ganhou todas as vezes. Já os outros desenhavam em seus cadernos ou tentavam dormir. Preciso fazer uma nota aqui, os professores dessa escola estavam treinando nossas habilidades de ficarmos acordados durante aulas absurdamente tediosas. Edward e eu estávamos nos saindo muito bem quanto a isso, ele não dormia e, bem, podia dormir com ele toda noite, quando estava de dia preferia apenas observá-lo em toda sua perfeição.

Mais longos 45 minutos depois estávamos caminhando de mãos dadas pelo estacionamento, essa era uma rotina com a qual eu podia me acostumar muito bem. Entramos no volvo e Edward me levou direto para casa, tinha muito o que fazer e meu quarto estava uma calamidade. Nos despedimos com um daqueles beijos que me deixavam mais frustrada do que qualquer outra e coisa e eu observei enquanto o volvo sumia na esquina de casa. Enquanto ia caminhando até a porta da frente lancei um olhar para minha caminhonete vermelha, senti pena por um instante. Ok sentir pena de um objeto inanimado é idiotice, eu sei, mas eu senti. Desde que Edward e eu nos tornamos um casal oficial sempre ia com ele para o colégio ou para qualquer outro lugar, aquele carro prateado já me era tão familiar que eu nem havia percebido isso até ver minha caminhonete ali parada, sozinha e velha. Falaria com Charlie hoje e se ele deixasse iria com ela até Port Angeles na sexta feira. Seria uma tarde só de garotas.

Entrei em casa e pendurei o casaco no cabide de entrada. Soltei um longo suspiro, era hora de trabalhar. Hoje eu iria começar pelos quartos e depois desceria até a sala que, por incrível que possa parecer, era o cômodo mais arrumado da casa. Charlie era um cara organizado, eu tinha que admitir, seu quarto era mil vezes melhor do que o meu, o máximo que eu tive que fazer foi passar um pano no chão e outro no criado mudo. Já no meu quarto a história era diferente. A cama estava uma bagunça, o armário um desastre e bem, eu precisaria deixar tudo aquilo bem arrumado, se continuasse nesse ritmo logo eu iria começar a ter vergonha de levar Edward, mas não era nada que alguns bons minutos de arrumação não dessem jeito. Dito e feito, uma hora mais tarde o andar de cima da casa estava brilhando, agora era hora de me atracar com a cozinha.

Desci as escadas lentamente levando uma cesta de roupas sujas, mais minhas do que do Charlie, deixei tudo na porta de entrada e parti para cozinha. Os pratos da janta e do café da manhã de hoje ainda estavam na pia, Charlie e eu estávamos muito relaxados nos últimos dias, precisávamos voltar a rotina saudável das coisas. Enquanto lavava os pratos comecei a devanear, meu aniversário estava chegando e eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa, não iria fazer festa nem nada parecido, essas coisas não eram bem a minha cara, mas seria o primeiro aniversário que passaria com Edward, queria aproveitar isso com ele. Fechei a torneira, bem talvez fizéssemos um pic-nic na campina, pediria a opinião dele.

O relógio da parede mostrava cinco horas, Charlie devia estar chegando e Edward...bem... – Edward? – Ouvi um riso angelical saindo de trás da porta da cozinha e o vi caminhando lentamente para fora de seu esconderijo. – Estava aí o tempo todo?

- Mais ou menos, fui deixar o volvo em casa antes de vir para cá.

Eu torci o nariz. – Podia ter me ajudado, né? – Ele caminhou na minha direção e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, mesmo através do tecido da minha blusa eu podia sentir as pontas dos seus dedos quase congeladas de tão frias. Eu estremeci suavemente, mas mesmo assim ergui minhas mãos até o seu pescoço e as entrelacei ali. Ele me olhou com os olhos um pouco mais escuros do que o normal.

- Posso te ajudar agora.

- A casa já está limpa, Edward.

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora então... – Ele soltou as mãos de mim e ameaçou se afastar, mas pela primeira vez eu fui mais rápida. É claro que só fui mais rápida porque ele deixou, mas eu fui mesmo assim. Meus dedos se fecharam na gola do seu casaco e eu o puxei com toda força que eu pude para perto de mim outra vez. Ele não relutou.

- Não! ...fica aqui comigo... – Minha voz mal saiu da garganta, mas tenho certeza que ele ouviu. Senti as pontas dos seus dedos deslizarem pelo meu pescoço e alcançarem meu rosto. Uma vez lá não encontraram resistência para erguer meu rosto e me fazer encarar mais uma vez aqueles olhos hipnotizantes. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, daquele jeito, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella. Eu prometo. – Eu abaixei a cabeça e dei mais um passo para frente. Senti sua respiração gelada acariciando suavemente o topo da minha cabeça. Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço e inspirei profundamente seu perfume natural. Não havia nada errado, mas gostava de me sentir segura nos braços de Edward, me sentia bem, me sentia em casa daquele jeito. – Vou ficar com você para sempre.

- Eu sei. – Me apertei com mais força contra seu corpo forte. – Eu sei. – Repeti mais uma vez finalmente erguendo meus olhos para seu rosto pálido. – Eu só gosto de ficar assim com você, é gostoso. – Ele sorriu para mim e eu derreti.

- Bella, você é tão... – Ele parou enquanto erguia uma das mãos para tocar meu rosto. – Charlie. – Eu pisquei repetidamente. Bella, você é tão Charlie? Eu realmente me achava parecida com o Charlie espiritualmente, mas assim desse jeito não.

- O que?

- Seu pai está chegando. – Eu ouvi o barulho do motor da viatura de Charlie estacionando. Quando voltei minhas atenções para Edward ele não estava mais lá. A cozinha estava vazia e eu só conseguia ouvir o seu riso baixo ecoando pela cozinha. Sorri para mim mesma.

- Bells? – Caminhei até a porta da frente para encontrar Charlie.

- Oi pai. – Ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça, pendurou o casaco no cabide ao lado do meu e entrou em casa. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Como foi na escola?

- Tudo bem. – Agora parecia uma boa hora para conversar sobre Port Angeles na sexta feira. – Pai, a Jess e a Angela vão a Port Angeles na sexta feira, posso ir também? Vamos depois da escola e devemos jantar por lá.

- Você vai com uma delas?

- Bem, elas vão com o carro da Jess, mas eu estava pensando em ir com a picape. Faz tempo que não dirijo ela, acho que estou com saudades. – Charlie pareceu ter ficado contente com essa demonstração de afeto pelo carro.

- Não acho que a picape seja confortável para todas vocês, Bells. Além do mais, se você for com a picape irá sozinha e eu preferia que você ficasse com as suas amigas. Tenho uma idéia melhor, sexta feira você vai com as suas amigas no carro delas e semana que vem no seu aniversário eu e você vamos até Port Angeles comprar o seu presente e vamos na sua picape. – Senti uma vontade imensa de correr e abraçá-lo por lembrar assim. Sim ele é meu pai, é natural que ele soubesse, mas mesmo assim senti uma onda de emoção tomando conta de mim do mesmo modo que tomou quando notei as correntes de gelo ao redor dos pneus da picape no dia que Edward salvara minha vida.

- Não precisa me comprar um presente, pai

- É claro que preciso, é o seu primeiro aniversário desde que você se mudou para Forks. Podemos almoçar por lá, seu aniversário cai no sábado eu olhei no calendário. E a noite deixo você livre para sair com o Edward. Vocês tem planos?

- Ainda não pensamos em nada, mas te aviso quando alguma coisa aparecer.

- Eu gostaria disso. – Eu sorri para ele e me levantei do sofá. Era incrível como Charlie e eu nos entendíamos muito bem. Minha relação com Renée não era nada diferente, nos entendíamos muito bem, ela era minha melhor amiga, sem clichês. Mas com Charlie as coisas eram diferentes, nos entendíamos sem nenhuma palavra, não era uma questão de convivência, era uma questão de afinidade natural.

- Bem vou fazer o jantar. Quer alguma coisa especial?

- Qualquer coisa que você fizer está bom. – Nos sorrimos um para o outro novamente e caminhei para cozinha. Não tinha muitas idéias para o jantar, mas como estava de ótimo humor caprichei no peixe e no purê de batatas com alho. O arroz já estava pronto então não demorou muito até que tudo estivesse pronto e por volta de umas sete horas jantamos juntos, sem muitas palavras, do nosso jeito. Nos levantamos. – Quer ajuda com os pratos? – Charlie me perguntou quando me viu vestindo as luvas amarelas.

- Não precisa, me viro por aqui. Pode ir ver o jogo.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame.

- Tá bom. – Lavei a louça rapidamente, não queria deixar toda aquela bagunça acumular novamente e também queria subir rápido para ficar com Edward. Coloquei os pratos no escorredor. – Pai vou tomar banho e dormir. Boa noite.

- Já vai deitar? Não são nem nove horas. – Agora pense em uma desculpa, Bella.

- Limpei a casa inteira hoje, estou meio cansada. Vou deitar um pouco e ouvir música.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Bells. – Parecia que essa tinha passado.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto. Assim que fechei a porta vi a minha nécessaire voando na minha direção. Por sorte o arremesso foi feito com destreza e caiu diretamente na minha mão. Eu olhei para o lançador e ele sorriu para mim. – Para poupar tempo.

- Não vou demorar. – Prometi e sai rapidamente pela porta para aquela rotina frenética que o meu banho havia se tornado. Eu não ligava de tomar banho igual uma maluca, minha recompensa quando chegasse ao quarto valeria a pena. Vinte minutos depois já estava atirando todas as coisas dentro da nécessaire e correndo de volta para o quarto e para os braços de Edward. Ele estava sentado na cama, imóvel encarando o teto. – Demorei? – Perguntei enquanto caminhava até a cama e me sentava a seu lado.

- Parece que tomou banho na pia de tão rápido. – E soltei um riso baixo.

- Queria ser rápida para voltar e ficar com você.

- Você sempre vai ficar comigo, Bella. – Me aninhei em seu colo e senti os dedos longos de gelados correrem pelos meus cabelos. – Então, vou poder te roubar a noite inteira no seu aniversário? – Eu sorri com os olhos fechados enquanto aproveitava as carícias dele.

- A noite inteira não, mas acho que até umas dez tudo bem.

- Já é alguma coisa. Tem planos?

- Nada certo ainda. Não sei o que fazer.

- Quando pensar em algo me avise, ta bem? Quero estar preparado.

Eu virei de barriga para cima e o encarei na penumbra do meu quarto. – Você já nasceu pronto. – Ele sorriu para mim e inclinou o longo torso para frente até encostar os lábios frios no canto da minha boca. Eu ameacei pegar os lábios dele com os meus, mas ele foi mais rápido e se afastou.

- Preciso ficar esperto com você.

- Desculpe. Ainda preciso aprender a me controlar. – Voltei a me aninhar em seu colo e logo já estava dormindo.

A semana passou bem rápido e a escola continuava a mesma, aulas tediosas, guerras de polegares durante a aula de biologia e nada de Beatrice. Me lembrei das épocas que Edward sumia desse jeito, eu ficava tão tensa. Claro que agora não é nem um pouco diferente, quando ele sai para caçar eu ainda sinto a sua falta, mas é diferente. É mais uma saudade, uma vontade de vê-lo rápido e antes era uma angustia, era não saber o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Já era sexta feira. Dia de me despedir de Edward e de partir com as meninas para Port Angeles. Estávamos parados no estacionamento depois de mais uma desastrosa aula de Educação Física, não sei porque ainda me faziam passar por isso.

- Vai se cuidar não vai? – Edward me perguntou preocupado. Ele, Emmet e Rosalie haviam decidido sair mais cedo para caçar, aparentemente o humor de Rosalie também variava com seu apetite, assim como o de Edward.

- Prometo que vou. Tenho o seu número, prometo que qualquer coisa te ligo na mesma hora. – Jess e Angela estavam chegando.

- Tá bem. Acho que já vou indo então, está na sua hora também. – Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Te amo.

Eu fechei os olhos me concentrando na sensação dos lábios dele no meu rosto. – Também te amo. Se cuide também. – Jess e Angela pararam ao nosso lado.

- Cuidem dela, meninas. – Ele lançou aquele sorriso torto na direção das duas. Eu contive um riso diante das expressões boquiabertas das duas. Estava claro que mesmo depois desse tempo elas ainda não haviam se acostumado com o poder persuasivo que a perfeição de Edward impunha. Nesse caso eu não fiquei com ciúmes, achei engraçado. Se fosse com Beatrice a história seria outra.

- Vamos cuidar. – Angela disse. Jess ainda estava no ápice do se torpor.

- Se cuide. – Ele repetiu para mim com um daqueles olhares que só eu entendia.

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Olhei bem fundo em seus olhos, queria que ele não se preocupasse. Ele esperou até que eu entrasse no carro de Jess. Nós saímos com o carro, estávamos já virando a esquina da escola quando me virei para observar a escola pelo vidro de trás, ele ainda estava lá, meu príncipe de gelo. E acenei com a mão e ele me acenou de volta e depois sumiu quando fizemos a curva.

A viagem foi tranqüila, Jess era uma motorista cautelosa e depois de algum tempo de conversas sobre marcas e modelos de jeans, Mike Newton, o lugar onde jantaríamos e a melhor banda de rock atualmente estávamos estacionando nas ruas estreitas de Port Angeles. Descemos as três do carro e eu fui com Jess e Angela até a primeira loja de roupas. Não queria comprar nada, até procurei algumas roupas, mas não sabe quando você simplesmente não está com vontade de ver nada? Esse era um daqueles dias, apenas fiquei sentada próxima do provador e dava minhas opiniões sem muita emoção, mas tinha o bom senso de concordar sempre.

Quando chegamos a terceira loja eu já estava cansada, era hora de dar uma volta sozinha. – Meninas vou procurar meu livro agora antes que fique muito tarde, tudo bem?

- Claro. Nos encontramos no carro da Jess e vamos comer alguma coisa depois?

- Ótimo. Não querem ir comigo?

- Não acho que vamos olhar mais algumas lojas.

- Ok. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco então. Umas sete horas?

- Isso. Até mais, Bella. – E com isso eu comecei a caminhar na direção oposta procurando por uma livraria, mas prestando atenção para não tomar o mesmo caminho que da ultima vez. Procurei sempre para os lugares mais povoados e mantive os olhos abertos para qualquer coisa que parecesse uma boa livraria. Passei pela livraria de aparência exótica que vi da ultima vez que estava aqui com as meninas, mas assim como daquela vez não entrei. Não queria comprar um livro sobre bruxas e vampiros, sobre isso eu já sabia o suficiente, obrigada. Caminhei mais alguns metros e parei na vitrine de uma outra livraria, diferente da ultima essa parecia bem mais comum com livros que eu podia gostar. Não vi ninguém na bancada, aquilo me agradou ainda mais, não gostava de ser observada por vendedores, me sentia desconfortável e acabava não levando nada.

Empurrei a porta e um sino logo tocou seguido da minha entrada. Ninguém apareceu. Dei de ombros e comecei a andar pelas prateleiras. Não parecia uma livraria de cidade grande, como eu esperava. Na verdade parecia uma loja de filmes europeus, tudo em madeira e com grandes e altas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. Eu estava lendo os títulos de uma sessão que parecia ser sobre filosofia quando ouvi a porta dos fundos sendo aberta. – Boa tarde. Posso ajuda-la? – Me virei para o vendedor e tive um choque. – Ah, Bella. É um prazer vê-la de novo. – Isaac sorriu para mim enquanto dobrava as mangas da sua camisa social branca.

- Oi. – O que eu podia dizer? "É ótimo te ver de novo, Isaac?" Bem, daqueles quatro Isaac era o que mais parecia confiável, mas dizer que era ótimo vê-lo outra vez já era muita coisa.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Bem. – Caímos naquele silencio constrangedor. Confiar nele com Edward era uma coisa, mas agora sozinha e totalmente vulnerável era outra completamente diferente. Ele não podia ler a minha mente e isso era ótimo, agora eu tinha que dar um jeito de mante-lo ocupado. – Então...parece que estão se instalando bem...

- É uma cidade confortável. Entendo porque os seus amigos escolheram Forks. Como eles estão?

- Ótimos!! – Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco no tom, mas queria que ele soubesse que os Cullen estavam ótimos e, mais importantes, fortes. – Ótimos.

- Que bom. – Ele parecia sincero. – Então, precisa de alguma coisa? – Ele mencionou as prateleiras com uma das mãos. Naquele ponto eu já estava considerando desistir do livro e ir embora, até comprar aquele livro sobre bruxas já me parecia uma boa idéia.

- Ah, eu estava só dando uma olhada. Não se incomode.

- Não é incomodo algum. Deixe-me ajuda-la. – Ele esticou uma das mãos rapidamente como Edward fazia, mas ao contrário de Edward aquilo me fez dar um pulo para trás. – Me desculpe, eu só ia pegar um livro aqui. – Me senti uma idiota, é claro, mas isso acontecia com freqüência. – Tem alguma preferência?

Bem, eu já estava lá, queria mesmo comprar um livro novo e Isaac estava sendo tão educado, decidi ficar. – Gosto de histórias.

Ele passou para a prateleira ao lado e correu os dedos longos pelas costas dos livros arrumados ali. – Soube que Beatrice é agora bem presente na sua vida...

- Ah, mais ou menos...

- Tem aula com ela?

- Eu não, mas Rosalie e Emmet tinham.

- Tinham? – Ele perguntou me olhando.

- Eles mudaram o horário. – Isaac soltou um riso curto, parecia que estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação com Beatrice.

- Ela pode ser bem difícil as vezes, não é?

- Você acha?! – Ironia demais, Bella. Pise um pouco no freio. Pelo menos Isaac não pareceu ofendido nem irritado com a minha opinião.

- Bem, quando se passa 365 anos juntos aprende-se alguma coisa. – Ele respondeu divertido.

- Você é o mais velho então? – Dei alguns passos pela loja examinando os livros na sessão de ficção. Quando me virei de volta Isaac estava com dois livros, um em cada mão olhando para mim.

- Não. Beatrice é a mais velha.

- Beatrice? – Que coisa mais irritante, tudo parecia girar ao redor dessa mulher.

- Sim. Ela é 113 anos mais velha do que eu.

- Nossa. E pensar que a minha avó ficou preocupada porque o Phil é 6 anos mais novo que a minha mãe. – Ele sorriu.

- Acho que é uma questão de costume

- É acho que sim. – Para minha surpresa eu estava sorrindo também, não estava mais tensa, nem com medo. Me sentia muito a vontade com Isaac. Talvez ele fosse um cara como Carlisle afinal de contas.

- Você e Beatrice tem muito em comum, deviam sentar para conversar um dias desses. – Sinceramente eu não conseguia me imaginar sentada na mesa da cozinha de Charlie tendo uma boa e amigável conversa com Beatrice.

- O que?! – Ele parou e pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

- Sabe, essa reação é mais comum do que você poderia imaginar. – Eu sorri.

- Ah, acredite em mim, eu sei o que você quer dizer.

- Não tenho dúvidas...

Voltei meus olhos para a prateleira na minha frente e meus olhos pousaram sobre um livro de capa de vermelha e grandes letras douradas. Tirei-o de seu lugar e passei as paginas rapidamente. – Esse aqui é bom?

Isaac deu um olhada no livro. – Ah sim, é uma história sobre um pai que volta da Guerra Civil e muda seu jeito de agir depois de ver as batalhas. Um bom passatempo.

- Parece bom. Vou leva-lo.

- Vou coloca-lo em uma sacola pra você. – Isaac pegou gentilmente o livro das minhas mãos e caminhou para trás do balcão, eu o segui de perto ainda observando as outras prateleiras restantes. Ele tirou uma sacola de papel bege de algum compartimento ali atrás e colocou cuidadosamente o livro dentro e alguns marcadores também. – Aqui está. – Ele me entregou a sacola.

- Quanto é?

- Considere um presente.

- Por favor, Isaac eu faço – Ele ergueu uma das mãos e eu me calei.

- Por favor, Bella. – Ele repetiu meu tom. - Aceite. E sugiro que saia logo, sua amiga está ficando meio inquieta lá fora.

- Amiga? – Olhei para fora esperando Jess ou Angela, mas não havia ninguém que eu pudesse ver do lado de fora da vitrine. – Não tem ninguém

- Ela está lá fora. – Ele me confirmou.

- Bem, não vou deixa-la esperando. Obrigada, Isaac.

- Não tem de que. – Ele sorriu para mim de trás do balcão, eu retribui o sorriso e sai pela porta ansiosa para saber quem estava me esperando, não estava com mais ninguém em Port Angeles além de Jess e Angela. Olhei ao redor novamente e continuei não vendo ninguém conhecido. Dei alguns passos pela calçada e foi aí que senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Bella. – Me virei rapidamente para encontrar aquele par de olhos de fada.

- Alice! – Olhei para a livraria, Isaac estava parado próximo da vitrine e me lançou um breve aceno com a mão. Olhei de volta para Alice. – Era de você que ele estava falando então.

- Provavelmente. Edward me pediu para ficar de olho em você. Espero que não se importe.

- É claro que não me importo, mas vocês podiam ter me falado alguma coisa, poderíamos ter vindo juntas. – Começamos a andar juntas pela calçada até que a livraria de Isaac sumisse de vista.

- Edward não queria que você se sentisse presa. – Ela girou os olhos e o torceu o nariz.

- Entendo. Bem de qualquer maneira vai ser ótimo passar a tarde com você aqui. – Ela retribuiu meu sorriso. Nos sentamos em um banco próximo de onde Edward e eu havíamos jantado naquela noite, quero dizer, onde eu havia devorado aquele prato de ravióli. Ficamos olhando as pessoas caminhando lentamente pela calçada, os pássaros voando, as cachorros correndo, estava tudo muito agradável e tranqüilo, mas aquela pergunta estava por vir. Eu não tinha os poderes de Edward, mas essa situação estava pedindo uma pergunta.

- Então, conversaram bastante?

- Estava procurando um livro e, não sei se você viu, mas a outra livraria de Port Angeles parece aquela do Harry Potter. Entrei nessa livraria e quando vi era ele atrás do balcão. Ele até que foi bem educado, como daquela vez na campina. Me deu o livro de graça. Disse que era um presente. – Alice emitiu um som me incentivando a continuar, mas realmente não tinha mais o que contar, o que aconteceu tinha sido basicamente aquilo. Todas aquelas perguntas que estavam borbulhando na minha cabeça haviam sumido. – Foi isso.

- Não perguntou nada do que você queria?

- Estava pensando nisso agora. Acabei não perguntando nada. A única coisa que sei é que Beatrice é a mais velha dos quatro e que é 113 anos mais velha que Isaac. Só isso.

- Já alguma coisa, eu acho...

- É, acho que sim. – Ficamos ali sentada até que a noite caísse e Angela e Jess viessem nos encontrar. É claro que ficaram um pouco intimidadas com a presença de Alice, mas ela sabia como quebrar o gelo e foi tão educada quanto Edward daquela vez. Antes de nos dirigirmos para o restaurante lancei mais um olhar para a livraria de Isaac, a luz estava acesa dessa vez e Isaac não estava sozinho. Os outros dois, Vincent e William estavam lá com ele, quando passei os três ergueram as cabeças e me encararam pelo vidro, Isaac novamente esboçou um sorriso, mas os outros dois continuaram com suas expressões imutáveis, não era uma situação agradável. Apertei o passo e me encolhi ao lado de Alice. Ela devia ser um palmo mais alta do que eu, mas ainda assim me passava segurança.

Edward ficaria surpreso, uma tarde inteira em Port Angeles e nenhuma confusão ou acidente.

Era um recorde, fiquei até orgulhosa de mim mesma. Ele ficaria também.


	6. Cap4 Parabéns, Bella

Cap.4 – Parabéns, Bella, pelo pior aniversário da sua vida.

Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia ansiosa assim por um aniversário. Não, eu não era daquelas pessoas que simplesmente odeiam aniversários, se trancam no quarto e não atendem o telefone nem se a vida delas dependesse disso. Era só que aniversários para mim eram dias como qualquer outro, nada muito especial, em alguns anos eu até esquecia. Mas dessa vez era diferente, iria passar meu aniversário com Edward e isso já fazia todas as borboletas se animarem dentro do meu estomago. Como eu não havia conseguido pensar em nada que me agradasse para a noite de sábado Edward propôs uma festa particular em sua casa, disse que Carlisle, Esme e os outros também queriam dividir essa data especial comigo, mas intimamente duvidava que Rosalie compartilhasse desse desejo. Não importava, de qualquer maneira eu estava feliz.

Renée havia ligado logo de manhã para me desejar feliz aniversário e dizer que já tinha colocado o meu presente no correio, eu disse que não precisava, mas sabe como são os pais, quanto mais a gente diz que não precisa mais eles querem fazer. E Charlie, por sua vez, tinha me levado a Port Angeles durante o dia e havia me comprado um colar com a letra "B" como pingente e um par de brincos que ele mesmo havia escolhido. Eram bonitos e ele estava tão feliz que eu estava em Forks e de poder escolher ele mesmo um presente para mim que coloquei os brincos e o colar na hora mesmo para agrada-lo. Era minha quarta viagem a Port Angeles e segunda sem acidentes, eu estava me superando. É claro que Alice e eu resolvemos manter em segredo o meu encontro com Isaac, não havia necessidade de preocupar Edward com isso e sim ele ficaria muito preocupado toda vez que eu fosse a Port Angeles sem ele.

Antes que eu saísse de casa com Edward para o jantar Charlie me deu um abraço e disse para que eu não me preocupasse com o toque de recolher hoje. – É sua noite, Bells. Aproveite. Só se faz 17 anos uma vez. – Minha onda de carinho por ele naquela hora foi tão grande que abracei-o por mais tempo do que era necessário, acho que ele até ficou sem graça por causa dessa demonstração de afeto estendida. Eu agradeci e entrei no volvo prata que me esperava na porta de casa.

- Charlie parecia estar de bom humor. – Edward disse enquanto engatava a marcha do carro e saía tranquilamente da frente da minha casa. Nem parecia o mesmo maluco que dirigia pelas ruas a, no mínimo, 100 por hora.

- Acho que ele ficou feliz por me comprar uns presentes de aniversário. – Mostrei os brincos e o pingente. Edward tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento para analisar meus acessórios novos.

- Hm, muito bonitos. Charlie tem bom gosto. – Ele voltou os olhos para a estrada e continuou dirigindo. – Está nervosa?

- Já conheço a sua família a algum tempo, Edward.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

- Estou um pouco ansiosa, só isso.

- Espero que goste de massa. Esme aprendeu uma receita nova especialmente para o seu aniversário. – Conversamos mais um pouco, mas foi bem pouco mesmo. Com Edward no volante não se tem muito tempo para trocar palavras. Estacionamos na entrada da casa dos Cullen. – Não se mova. – Edward me disse com aquela expressão pesada. Fiquei com medo, claro! Não sabia o que ele poderia estar sentindo que eu não estava. Ele rapidamente deu a volta no volvo, abriu a porta para mim e me estendeu a mão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei tensa. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Nada. Só queria abrir a porta para você. – Eu não sabia se batia nele ou se o beijava. Acabei apenas segurando em sua mão e saindo do carro.

- Você quase me matou, não faça mais isso.

- Me desculpe. – Ele parecia sincero, mas mesmo assim eu não deixei de ver um sorriso brincando em seus lábios finos. – Sabe, tenho uma coisa pra você também. – Eu ergui os olhos para ele. Ok eu sei que é clichê dizer que não estava esperando um presente no dia do meu aniversário, mas eu realmente não estava. Tudo estava tão perfeito naquele dia que um presente foi a ultima coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Você me comprou um presente?

- É o primeiro aniversário que passamos juntos. Achei que a situação pedia algo mais. – Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo do tamanho da palma de sua mão mais ou menos, virou a caixinha na minha direção e a abriu.

- Edward... – Era lindo. Duas pulseiras de ouro branco entrelaçadas entre si com uma fileira de de rubis em cada segmento.

- Somos nós. – Ele me disse naquele tom que fazia até minha alma estremecer. – Juntos para sempre, Bella.

- É lindo. – Eu ergui uma das mãos e corri timidamente o indicador pela fileira de rubis. – Eu... não sei o que dizer.

- Diga que eu sou o melhor namorado do planeta. – Ele me disse divertido enquanto tirava a pulseira da caixa de veludo e a colocava em volta do meu pulso.

- Você é o melhor em tudo o que faz, não seria diferente durante um namoro...

- Eu sei, mas meu ego agradeceria se você dissesse... – Eu girei os olhos e suspirei.

- Tá bem, ta bem. Você é o melhor namorado do planeta. Satisfeito? – Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Mais ou menos...

- Ainda falta alguma coisa?

- Ah falta... – Ele deu um passo na minha direção me fazendo pressionar as costas contra o carro, colocou uma das mãos na minha cintura e me encarou profundamente. Aqueles olhos dourados perfeitos fizeram minha respiração vacilar e meus joelhos tremerem. – Falta uma coisa sim. – Vi aquele olhar pousar sobre a minha boca e um sorriso malicioso nascer nos lábios finos de Edward. Percebi ele se aproximar lentamente de mim e senti seu toque frio sob o meu queixo fazendo com que meu rosto se erguesse para encontrar sua boca. Ele prendeu os lábios nos meus com uma ferocidade que me deixou surpresa, mas muito satisfeita mesmo assim. Era diferente, ele não estava sendo cauteloso como era das outras vezes, não estava me afastando como fazia normalmente. Ele estava me puxando para mais perto do seu corpo e eu não estava lutando contra, meus braços já estavam ao redor do seu pescoço e eu já estava completamente entregue.

- Ahem... – Nos separamos, ele como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu um tanto assustada para ver Emmet encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados. – Boa noite, crianças. – Eu corei até a raiz dos cabelos, é lógico. – Esme ouviu o carro de vocês chegando, como demoraram para entrar me pediu para vir ver o que estava acontecendo e pelo que pude ver estava acontecendo muita coisa. – Ele sorriu e eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

- Ela vai ficar com vergonha de entrar desse jeito. – Edward disso enquanto segurava em minha mão e caminhava comigo até a porta de entrada.

- Desculpe, Bella. – Emmet se desencostou do batente da porta e parou em minha frente. Ele era no mínimo uns vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu. Abriu os braços e me exibiu um sorriso muito suave em seu rosto quadrado. Eu sorri e dei um passo a frente passando meus braços pelo torso de Emmet, era o único lugar que eu alcançava, os ombros estavam fora de questão. Ele, por sua vez, não teve trabalho nenhum em passar os braços grossos pelos meus ombros. – Parabéns, Bella. – Foi um abraço rápido, antes que pudesse perceber Emmet já estava a alguns passos de mim. Eu agradeci e entrei seguida dos dois.

Na sala de entrada o clima estava um pouco diferente do normal. A mesa estava posta e todos estavam bem arrumados de pé como estatuas de gelo, até Rosalie estava lá com um vestido bege e um par de botas cor de terra que faziam meu vestido preto parecer um pano de chão. Logo que entramos Emmet passou por mim para se colocar ao lado dela e Alice deu um passo na minha direção lançando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me dando um abraço apertado. – Bella! – Eu retribui o abraço. – Parabéns! – Ela se afastou de mim. – Eu me lembro de quando fiz 17 anos, foi há, mais ou menos, 56 anos atrás.

- Quase ontem... – Jasper disse atras dela.

- Quase. – Alice torceu o nariz e me pegou pela mão. – Venha, fizemos uma coisa pra você. – Ela me arrastou até a sala de jantar antes mesmo que eu pudesse cumprimentar os outros. – Esme passou a tarde inteira preparando os pratos, você precisava ter visto era farinha para todo lado. – Em cima da mesa estavam uma travessa quase gigantesca de macarrão e um bolo de cobertura mesclada decorado com morangos. – O macarrão foi feito por ela mesmo, massa e tudo... – Minha boca caiu. Eles haviam feito tudo aquilo para mim. Me virei para trás e todos estavam lá, meus olhos procuraram Esme instintivamente. A gratidão devia estar estampada no meu rosto porque Esme foi a primeira a falar.

- Você merece, querida. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

- Vocês não precisavam ter feito isso... – Eu disse encabulada.

- Claro que precisávamos. É seu aniversário, Bella. – Carlisle disse passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Esme. – É um prazer para nós compartilhar essa data com você.

- Tem mais uma coisa que quero te mostrar. – Alice estava parecendo uma criança, correndo de um lado para outro da casa com os olhos brilhando de excitação. Rosalie, por outro lado, parecia já ter esgotado sua paciência e se não fosse Emmet carregando ela pela mão para os lugares tenho certeza que ela estaria parada na sala esperando o tour acabar.

Alice me levou até a sala do piano, me lembrei de quando fui lá a primeira vez e Edward havia tocado para mim. O piano ainda estava lá, lindo em seu silencio, mas o que realmente chamou a minha atenção foi a pilha de presentes colocados cuidadosamente na mesinha de centro. Edward deu alguns passos até ficar ao meu lado. – São seus. Todos quiseram te dar alguma lembrança... – Eu olhei para ele.

- Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada, mas abra o nosso primeiro. – Emmet disse atrás de nós. – É aquele grande com papel azul. – Edward me pegou pela mão e me levou para perto da mesinha, os Cullen se sentaram em volta de mim enquanto eu ia pegando os presentes cuidadosamente para abri-los. Me senti como se tivesse 8 anos no natal com todos a minha volta esperando para ver minha reação. É claro que fiquei meio sem graça, mas me senti bem, me senti confortável e totalmente a vontade com os Cullen ali a minha volta.

- Vocês não precisavam ter feito tudo isso. – Eu estava repetindo aquela frase muitas vezes naquela noite.

- O nosso, Bella. Abra o nosso. – Emmet repetiu apontando a grande caixa azul.

Peguei o presente de Emmet primeiro como ele havia pedido. Havia um pequeno cartão na frente que dizia: "Esperamos que seja útil. Parabéns. Emmet e Rosalie."

Eu rasguei o papel com cuidado pensando que a única contribuição de Rosalie para aquele presente havia sido a bela caligrafia no cartão, mas fiquei satisfeita mesmo assim dela ter tomado alguma parte nisso. Dentro do pacote havia um par de joelheiras e uma blusa de decote "V" com uma estampa alegre na frente. Era linda e eu me apaixonei imediatamente. – Eu queria dar um par de cotoveleiras também, já te vi durante a educação física e você precisa mesmo delas, mas a Rose não deixou, disse que você gostaria mais de uma roupa. – Ele olhou para Edward e Jasper. – Mulheres... – Eu sorri. Eram lindos, os dois. Ok, eu não sairia na rua usando um par de joelheiras, mas só o fato deles terem perdido tempo em pensar em algo para mim já fazia tudo ser perfeito.

- Eu adorei, os dois. – Sorri para Emmet e me virei para Rosalie com os presentes ainda no meu colo. – Obrigada. – Não sei se era o calor do momento ou a minha imaginação, mas pude jurar que vi Rosalie me exibir um sorriso muito suave em retribuição.

- Viu, eu disse que ela ia gostar das joelheiras... – Emmet disse cutucando Rosalie com o cotovelo. Ela apenas girou os olhos e não disse nenhuma palavra.

Estiquei a mão para pegar mais um presente. Dessa vez era um pacote pequeno do tamanho de uma caixinha de CD e, realmente, era um CD. Surpresa. Era um presente de Jasper, conversamos alguns instantes sobre a banda e parti para o próximo presente. Era um livro sobre folclore e lendas urbanas, era de Alice. – Bem, já que você está cada vez mais dentro de uma família de vampiros, achei que seria interessante ler também sobre os outros folclores. – E me lançou um sorriso travesso.

E embaixo de toda aquela pilha de presentes estava uma caixa retangular e grande, era o presente de Carlisle e Esme. Eu peguei a grande caixa envolta em um laço dourado, desfiz o nó cuidadosamente e retirei a tampa. Pela terceira ou quarta vez naquela noite, eu não estava realmente contando, minha boca caiu. Dentro da caixa estava o vestido de noite mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Ele era inteiro feito de um tecido muito delicado azul marinho, parecia seda ou cetim, eu não sabia dizer. Passei os dedos pelas finas alças por onde eu deveria passar meus ombros e ergui um pouco o vestido para poder olha-lo melhor. – É lindo. Esme, Carlisle... – Eu estava sem palavras.

- Gostou, querida? – Esme sorriu para mim. Eu não me contive, me levantei e corri para abraça-la, mas é claro que tive o bom senso de não me demorar muito, não queria judiar dela. Sim, eles me amavam, mas não é educado ficar esfregando um bolo de chocolate na cara de uma pessoa de dieta.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – Ele me retribuiu o sorriso. Era o melhor aniversário da minha vida, estava entre pessoas que eu amava, estava segura e pela primeira vez na vida estava realmente feliz, minha vida estava perfeita. Olhei para Edward e vi ele me exibir aquele sorriso perfeito. Ele fazia tudo isso ser perfeito, eu não tinha duvidas.

Mais uma vez Alice me segurou pela mão e me arrastou pelos cômodos como uma boneca de pano, eu até estava começando a desconfiar que aquele dia estava sendo mais divertido para ela do que para mim. Nosso próximo tour parou na sala de jantar, ela puxou uma cadeira para mim e foi se sentar na minha frente, Edward se sentou ao meu lado e os outros foram tomando seus respectivos lugares. Esme estava de pé com Carlisle e os dois começavam a servir a massa nos pratos, mas foi só quando Alice pegou o prato de macarrão que Esme lhe oferecia que eu me lembrei. – Edward?

- Sim?

- Vocês não precisam fazer isso, sabe... – Todos na mesa ergueram os olhos para mim.

- Se fossemos levar em conta o que você diz não precisaríamos fazer nada...

- Exatamente. – Carlisle terminou de servir o ultimo prato e sentou na cabeceira da mesa, sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Sabe, vocês já fizeram tanto. Os presentes, o convite para vir para cá, Esme passou a tarde inteira cozinhando.

- Seria um desperdício se jogássemos tudo fora agora.

- Mas vocês nem comem. Não precisam se forçar a fazer isso por minha causa... – Carlisle sorriu por cima das mãos.

- Não é sacrifício nenhum, Bella. Só não temos o costume, mas não vamos morrer se fizermos.

- Precisa parar de achar que é um fardo para nós, Bella. Você é parte da família, sabe disso. – Esme disse me lançando um olhar carinhoso. Eu abaixei os olhos para a taça de vinho que Edward me servia e sorri.

- Sei... – Edward se levantou com sua própria taça nas mãos.

- Um brinde então. – Todos ergueram suas taças juntos e eu também. – À você, Bella, a garota mais curiosa, mais irritante e mais diferente de Forks inteira. – Ele me lançou aquele sorriso torto e estendeu a taça na minha direção. – Eu te amo para sempre, Bella. E você sabe que isso não é só força de expressão. Parabéns. – Todos me desejaram parabéns em coro e ergueram os copos mais uma vez. Eu estava tremula de felicidade com a declaração de Edward, tão tremula que não consegui segurar o copo direito e ele escorregou espatifando em milhares de pedaços no chão de madeira da sala.

- Me desculpem. Escorregou da minha mão... – Eu afastei a cadeira e me abaixei para pegar os pedaços o mais rápido que pude. Ainda conseguia ouvir as vozes de Carlisle e Esme dizendo para que eu não me preocupasse com isso. – Não se preocupem, já peguei todos os cacos. Ai!

- O que foi? – Edward me perguntou. Eu me levantei do chão exibindo meu indicador ferido. Uma fina linha de sangue escorria de um corte aberto na ponta.

- Me cortei em um caco de vidro. – O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que eu mal consegui distinguir as formas. Uma cadeira foi arrastada contra o piso de madeira, eu olhei para cima e vi Jasper curvado como um animal, os dentes a mostra, os olhos vermelhos, se lançando em mim. Meu corpo estava travado, preso por uma força invisível que eu chamava de pânico, por um instante me esqueci de todos a minha volta, me senti sozinha naquela sala enorme, por um momento éramos apenas Jasper e eu, e ele iria me matar. Então era esse meu destino, morrer assassinada por um vampiro do dia do meu aniversário.

Senti uma outra força maior do que a que me prendia no chão pressionando minha barriga, me fazendo sentar novamente na cadeira, minhas mãos se agarraram na madeira quando a cadeira saiu deslizando pelo piso da sala até se chocar contra a parede. Quando abri os olhos só pude ver todos os Cullen de pé ainda em seus lugares, todos tensos, Edward estava na minha frente com os braços abertos, as costas curvadas do mesmo modo que ficou quando James apareceu na campina e do outro lado da sala, caído contra aquilo que, um dia, havia sido um belo piano estava Jasper. A casa inteira estava em silencio, tudo suspenso como se estivesse pendurado por um fio de nylon, ninguém se atrevia a falar. Edward se virou de frente para mim e eu pude a gravidade na sua expressão, me pegou pelo braço me fazendo levantar e correu comigo pela porta. Minhas pernas ainda estavam muito bambas para se firmarem, mas isso pareceu não ter representado muita dificuldade para Edward, ele estava me arrastando pelos cômodos como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

- Edward! – Era a voz de Jasper atrás de nós. – Bella! – Edward apertou o passo e nós saímos pela porta da frente, abriu uma das portas do volvo e me jogou lá dentro. – Edward! Por favor, espere. – Ele próprio entrou no carro e saiu cantando os pneus pela entrada da garagem. Eu olhei para trás ainda atordoada e vi a silhueta de Jasper parado na entrada da casa com Alice do seu lado. – EDWARD!!! – Nós não paramos, não diminuímos, não o culpava, também queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu não me atrevia a falar, não tinha nenhum dom extrasensorial, mas sabia que Edward não estava no melhor dos humores. Meu dedo ainda exibia aquele filete de sangue que eu limpei rapidamente na barra do vestido, não queria judiar tanto assim dele. Continuamos por alguns minutos naquele silencio e naquela estrada escura, eu não queria falar, não queria pensar, só queria continuar ali dentro com ele, era o único lugar que eu me sentia segura. Infelizmente logo senti o carro parar bruscamente, estávamos em frente da casa de Charlie, as luzes estavam apagadas, ele já devia ter ido dormir. – Vá direto para o seu quarto, te encontro lá. – Eu assenti com a cabeça e dei mais uma olhada para Edward antes de sair do carro, seus olhos estavam fixos na escuridão a nossa volta, devia estar querendo se certificar não havia ninguém a nossa volta.

Eu saí rapidamente do carro e caminhei o mais rápido que pude até a porta de casa, minhas mãos estavam tremulas, por isso demorei ainda alguns segundos até conseguir acertar o buraco na chave. Olhei ao redor nervosa, a única luz a minha volta eram os faróis do volvo de Edward, ele ainda estava lá dentro eu conseguia ver, mas isso não melhorava meus nervos. Finalmente entrei, fechei a porta atrás de mim com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e acordar Charlie.

Uma vez dentro de casa as coisas não melhoraram, os cômodos estavam todos escuros e a mobília na penumbra da sala formava sombras muito sinistras. Imaginei Jasper saindo de trás de um dos móveis com os olhos vermelhos, os caninos a mostra, avançando na minha direção como um animal. Era idiotice, sacudi a cabeça e subi as escadas silenciosamente, não queria pensar essas coisas sobre nenhum dos Cullen. Me certifiquei de que Charlie estava mesmo dormindo e entrei em meu quarto rapidamente, Edward já estava lá, como eu imaginava, parado nas sombras do quarto, virado de frente para a janela. – Edward? – Ele não se moveu.

Dei mais alguns passos em sua direção e estiquei uma das mãos para toca-lo nos ombros. – Edward. – Ele se virou rapidamente, antes mesmo que eu pudesse encostar nele.

- Vou ficar de guarda essa noite para garantir que Jasper não venha até aqui.

- Edward, não o culpe. O que aconteceu hoje foi uma fatalidade...

- O que aconteceu hoje nunca deveria ter acontecido. – Ele me olhou com a expressão grave.

- Edward... – Ele ergueu uma das mãos esfregando as temporas, estava se acalmando eu podia ver.

- Vá dormir, Bella. Amanhã, com sorte, será um longo dia... – Eu não iria discutir com ele dessa vez. Peguei meu pijama de dentro do armário e caminhei lentamente até a porta, mas antes que a minha mão tocasse na maçaneta Edward me perguntou.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou tomar um banho e colocar o pijama.

- Te espero no corredor... – Eu ia dizer que ele estava exagerando, mas não achei uma boa idéia confronta-lo assim, além do mais já tinha me decidido, não ia discutir com ele essa noite. Saímos os dois pelo corredor e eu me tranquei no banheiro. Tomei um daqueles banhos relâmpagos que estavam se tornando minha marca registrada desde que Edward havia começado a dormir comigo e sai depois de uns 15 minutos de pijama, cabelos e dentes escovados.

- Pronto.

- Foi rápida.

- Não quis te deixar aqui plantado.

- Vamos. – Voltamos para o quarto e Edward foi logo tomando sua posição como minha estátua de mármore particular vigiando o bairro pela minha janela. Eu me deitei na cama e o observei por alguns instantes, será que ele realmente pretendia passar a noite inteira parado feito um bloco de pedra ali?

- Você vem deitar? – Perguntei um pouco insegura.

- Hoje não. Vou ficar aqui para me certificar de que nada aconteça. – Não ia discutir, não ia irrita-lo e muito menos contradize-lo, mas isso não significava que eu estava satisfeita. Precisava dele naquela noite, do mesmo modo que precisei quando Beatrice apareceu pela primeira vez, do mesmo modo que precisei quando James me atacou, do mesmo modo que sempre precisei.

- Boa noite então.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Puxei as cobertas até meus ombros e fiquei observando sua silhueta contra a janela, fiquei imaginando o que estava passando por sua cabeça, queria tanto poder saber. Adormeci com esses pensamentos na cabeça e tenho que dizer que foi a pior noite de sono da minha vida. Não descansei, não sonhei, não relaxei. Acordei mais cansada do que estava antes de ir deitar.

Como eu imaginava Edward ainda estava parado de costas para mim, usando as mesmas roupas e encarando o vazio pela janela, não tenho dúvidas de que ele havia passado a noite inteira naquela posição. Esfreguei os olhos e me sentei na cama vagarosamente. – Bom dia. – Ele me disse sem mover um músculo, eu sorri para mim mesma, adorava quando ele fazia isso, me sentia notada.

- Bom dia.

- Charlie já saiu, deixou um bilhete na cozinha dizendo que ia pescar.

- Ele não te viu? – Ele virou o rosto para mim e eu vi seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso. Eu mesma me respondi. – Não, claro que não. – Girei o corpo para fora da cama. – Como foi a noite?

- Tensa – Ele deu alguns passos na minha direção, mas se manteve em pé e eu me mantive sentada, não estava gostando nem do tom de sua voz e nem da expressão de seu rosto.

- Você podia ter relaxado um pouco.

- Não, eu não podia. – Ergui os olhos até ele.

- Edward você não - Ele me cortou.

- Bella, não. – Eu me calei tão rápido que meus dentes até fizeram barulho quando se chocaram. – Ontem a noite...aquilo...nunca, Bella, nunca deveria ter acontecido. Aquilo foi um erro. Isso é um erro. – Senti meu coração parar de bater e sei que ele sentiu também, mas não me atrevi a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com 'isso', tinha medo da resposta.

- Foi uma coisa ao acaso, ninguém viu que ia acontecer algo assim.

- Exatamente. Ninguém viu, ninguém percebeu, nem Alice. O que poderia ter acontecido se eu não estivesse lá, se eu não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente... – Ele não se deixou terminar a frase e nós ficamos em silencio por alguns instante, não nos atrevíamos a dar o passo final, eu não queria. – Foi minha culpa. – Ele recomeçou. – Algo assim estava fadado a acontecer e eu me prometi que nunca iria te colocar em perigo e nem deixar nada acontecer com você. Ontem a noite foi minha culpa e não vai se repetir, Bella. Você nunca mais vai me ver de novo. - Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- Edward, não faz isso... – Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas fazendo seu caminho até meus olhos.

- Me desculpe... – E com isso ele simplesmente sumiu, desapareceu do meu quarto como uma brisa de inverno, intoxicando cada pedaço do meu ser. Meu peito doía, meu coração parecia estar se partindo tão violentamente que eu poderia ouvi-lo se já não estivesse soluçando. Deixei meu corpo se deitar novamente no colchão macio e agarrei os lençóis com força enquanto as lágrimas escorriam uma atrás da outra pelo meu rosto. Me encolhi em uma tentativa em vão para me proteger da dor que assaltava todo o meu ser, nunca havia me sentindo assim tão mal. A solidão que me dominava era tão agressiva e maldosa que se tornava algo inexplicável, apenas quem, algum dia, houvesse sentido uma coisa assim poderia entender. Eu não entendia, só sofria e chorava a perda da única pessoa que teria o meu coração, eu o amava e teria que vê-lo partir.

- Edward....


	7. Cap5 Um Dia Daqueles

Cap.5 – Um Dia Daqueles

Passei a maior parte do dia de domingo na cama. Não sentia vontade de nada, nem de levantar, nem pensar, nem de respirar porque tudo machucava de um modo que eu não conseguia acreditar que era real. Meu coração não havia sido arrancado do meu peito, ele ainda estava lá eu podia sentir, mas se recusava a continuar batendo e eu não o culpava. É claro que, quando Charlie chegou, eu tive que fingir estar, pelo menos, viva para não causar nenhuma desconfiança. Não queria conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, era diferente da ultima vez quando Edward e eu fingimos ter brigado, dessa vez era de verdade, então eu menti.

- Meu Deus, você está com uma cara horrível! O que você tem? – Ele me perguntou quando foi ao meu quarto, anunciar sua chegada.

- Não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que peguei uma virose.

- Quer ir ao médico?

- Não é tão sério assim, pai.

- Fique de repouso então, Bells, senão é direto para o médico. Me viro com o jantar, não se preocupe.

- Sim, senhor. – Devo ter sido bem convincente porque com isso ele fechou a porta e me deixou ali sozinha com o fantasma de Edward assombrando meus pensamentos. Fiquei olhando janela afora durante boa parte da tarde, talvez esperando ver os faróis do volvo prata iluminando a entrada de casa ou ouvir sua voz de veludo chamando meu nome das sombras do quarto, mas nada disso aconteceu. Eu continuei ali deitada, enrolada na minha própria dor até que as formas e cores foram se misturando na medida que eu ia adormecendo. Não tinha me dado conta, mas estava exausta, sofrer exige muito das pessoas.

Dormi mal e acordei na manhã seguinte, com o barulho do carro de Charlie, me sentindo pior ainda. Aquilo com certeza não tinha sido um pesadelo, era real, meus olhos inchados me encarando de volta no espelho do banheiro me diziam que era. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, precisava fazer alguma coisa! Edward era o amor da minha vida, me apaixonei por ele no instante que o vi e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo, não podia acabar assim. Eu ia procura-lo, conversar com ele e tudo ia ficar bem, precisava ficar...

Por um lado bom hoje eu ia matar as saudades da minha velha picape barulhenta e por incrível que pareça aquilo realmente me fez sentir um pouco melhor, bem pouco, mas já era alguma coisa mesmo assim. O motor roncou alto quando eu dei a partida e logo nós duas já estávamos dobrando a esquina.

Para começar eu precisava de um plano de ação. Comecei a pensar nos lugares onde Edward poderia estar. Na escola? Eu duvidava, mas mesmo assim passei pelo estacionamento. O volvo não estava lá, como eu esperava, mas pude ver o Land Rover preto de Emmet estacionado na vaga que antes era ocupada pelo carro prata. Os Cullen estava lá, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie e Jasper. Edward não estava lá, claro. Peguei a primeira curva para sair da linha de visão deles, não queria que me vissem. Ele devia estar em outro lugar. Em casa? Era uma opção, então refiz cuidadosamente o caminho para a casa dos Cullen na minha cabeça e parti com a picape. O carro não estava lá também. Meu coração diminuiu ao pensar que ele poderia já ter partido por isso afastei a hipótese da cabeça. Ele devia estar em algum outro lugar. Port Angeles, talvez? Era possível, mas antes de ir até lá precisava cobrir todas as opções em Forks e ainda faltava um lugar.

Parei a picape próximas daquelas árvores já conhecidas que levavam a campina e desci. Nunca havia feito aquele caminho sem estar agarrada às costas de Edward, então dessa vez precisaria ser muito cautelosa para não me perder entre os labirintos de folhas e raízes. Não seria fácil, o chão estava coberto de galhos que já tinham me derrubado pelo menos três vezes desde que havia começado a caminhada e lá no fundo eu estava começando a desconfiar que tinha me perdido.

Minha impressão foi de que andei em círculos durante alguns bons, bons, minutos sem chegar a lugar algum e eu já estava a ponto de simplesmente sentar no chão e rezar por algum milagre. Não precisei de tanto, logo no meio desse meu quase desespero eu pude ouvir vozes. Me aproximei cautelosamente e foi então que meu coração parou por alguns instantes. Bem ali, parados próximos a pedra que Esme e eu costumávamos dividir nas partidas de beisebol estavam Edward e aqueles fios dourados inconfundíveis que faziam parte da forma perfeita de Beatrice. Meu primeiro instinto foi de chegar mais perto para ouvi-los, mas não queria denunciar minha presença e parecia que eles ainda não tinha percebido. Me agachei próxima a uma grande arvore nodosa e apurei os ouvidos para tentar ouvi-los melhor.

- ...por que ainda está tão preocupado com isso? Pelo que pude perceber não é mais da sua conta.

- Pare de ler a minha mente! – Até eu me abaixei contra a arvore diante do rosnado que tinha saído de Edward naquela hora, mas Beatrice se manteve parada, encarando ele com aqueles olhos cor de bronze.

- Por que? – Ela rebateu imediatamente. – Você já parou de ler a mente de alguém por que te pediram? Lógico que não! Por que você seria especial a ponto de ser poupado? – Os dois ficaram em silencio se encarando, até eu, a distancia, conseguia sentir a tensão no ar. – Sabe, Edward... – Ela recomeçou naquele tom melódico de ópera. - ...você vai descobrir que não é nada fora do normal e, portanto, não merece nenhum tratamento especial.

- Eu... – Pela primeira vez eu vi Edward sem reação. – Eu só quero entender por que você consegue ler a mente dela e eu não. Só isso. – Eles estavam falando de mim. Edward estava ali com aquela mulher maravilhosa e estava falando de mim. Tive que conter meu reflexo de me levantar e sair correndo na direção dele.

- Sua persistência chega a ser irritante.

- Você não vai me dizer?

- Você já sabe.

- Se eu soubesse não estaria te perguntando. – Ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele por um momento e exibiu um perfeito sorriso incrédulo.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Eu só quero que você me diga por que eu não consigo... – Beatrice não deixou que ele terminasse a frase.

- Porque você não quer!

- O que? – O que? Minha surpresa, ou dúvida, eu não sabia como chamar aquilo, foi a mesma que dele. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Edward não lia me mente porque não queria? Isso era ridículo.

- É tão óbvio. Você não quer ler a mente dela e por isso não consegue.

- Isso é ridículo! É claro que eu quero ler a mente dela, o que te faz pensar que eu gosto de fico sempre na dúvida? – Dessa vez foi Edward quem mostrou aquela fileira perfeita de dentes em um sorriso incrédulo.

- Você tem medo. – E com a mesma rapidez que esse sorriso veio ele também foi embora e Beatrice continuou. – Você tem medo do que pode descobrir se ler a mente dela, tem medo de encontrar alguma coisa errada, alguma rejeição, sempre teve desde o primeiro dia que a viu. Tem medo que, de repente, ela tenha mudado de idéia em relação a vocês dois. Por isso você se convence que simplesmente não pode quando, na realidade, não quer. Mas não se preocupe, diante dessa sua cara agora eu realmente acredito que você não soubesse. – Era verdade, eu nunca tinha visto Edward desse jeito, parecia que ele havia visto um fantasma. Isso também me fez perceber que Beatrice estava certa e isso fez meu estomago afundar, eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste diante dessa nova descoberta.

- Eu não...

- Não tente negar, você já sabe que é verdade. – Ela deu um passo a frente e eu me estiquei para conseguir ouvir melhor. – Vá embora, Edward. Você não a merece. Volte apenas quando a merecer ou não volte nunca mais. – Se não fosse tão característico de um desenho animado eu teria esfregado os olhos porque ali, na minha frente, estavam Beatrice e Edward, o meu Edward, dando as costas e obedecendo-a. Ele estava indo embora, sumindo entre as arvores vagarosamente e Beatrice, bem, ela ainda estava lá de pé próxima da pedra, eu a observei por um instante. Não consegui me mover, não consegui sair correndo atrás de Edward e implorar para que não fosse, estava confusa demais e surpresa demais com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu não sabia dizer se foi impressão ou não, mas dentro da minha cabeça eu podia jurar que ela estava tomando as minhas dores. Que coisa maluca!

Continuei ali sentada sob aquela arvore gigantesca tão absorta em pensamentos que nem vi em qual ponto da manhã Beatrice havia se retirado da campina, mas sabia que estava na hora de sair dali também. O Sol estava quase atingindo o meio dia e eu precisava voltar para casa e lavar minhas roupas sujas de terra, teria problemas para me explicar se Charlie me pegasse. Me levantei e fiz cuidadosamente o caminho de volta por entre os galhos. É claro que, em algum momento, acabei me perdendo novamente e tomei consciência que ter encontrado Beatrice e Edward naquela hora foi pura sorte, eu não fazia a mínima idéia para onde estava indo.

Por sorte, ou azar, acabei encontrando uma outra campina. Aquilo me tranqüilizou por um instante, eu ainda estava perdida nas florestas de Forks, mas a falta das arvores naquele lugar me deixaram menos claustrofóbica. Caminhei lentamente procurando por algum sinal que pudesse me indicar uma direção certa e não achei nenhum. – Perfeito, Bella. Quero ver como vai sair daqui agora... – Suspirei tentando encontrar uma solução para o meu problema gigantesco e nessas horas de desespero todo mundo sabe que a situação só pode piorar. Meu caso não era uma exceção.

- Andando sozinha pela floresta? – Eu me virei rapidamente e vi Laurent se aproximando lentamente. – Está perdida? – Não sabia que ele ainda estava por Forks, achei que tinha ido embora junto com o incidente James.

- Não. – Menti. – Só estou dando uma volta.

- Sem o seu amigo? – Ele disse casualmente olhando as arvores a nossa volta para se certificar de que eu estava sozinha, provavelmente. Em nenhum momento ele parou de andar, me rodeava como um predador que se aproxima de sua vitima e naquele momento eu soube que não era uma conversa amigável. Eu estava sozinha em um lugar isolado com um vampiro selvagem e faminto, só tinha um modo disso tudo terminar. Ataque. E eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

- Já estou indo embora. Meus amigos estão logo ali no carro me esperando. – Laurent sorriu, minha segunda mentira não tinha dado certo, precisava pensar em outra saída e rápido.

- Mentir é muito feio, sabia disso?

- Atacar meninas inocentes também. – Nem eu acreditei que aquilo tinha saído da minha boca, não é o tipo de coisa que estou acostumada a dizer em momentos de pânico. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Laurent pareceu se divertir.

- Ora, mas a culpa não é minha entende? Eu só estou atendendo às minhas necessidades. Seu amigo que deveria ter sido mais cauteloso, ainda mais quando ele sabe como você é...irresistível para nós... – Aqueles olhos vermelhos de novo, me lembrei de Jasper, de James, de Edward indo embora. Edward. – Vou ser rápido, não se preocupe. Mais rápido que James. – Senti a respiração gelada de Laurent tocando meu rosto, ia morrer, meus pés estavam grudados no chão. Fechei os olhos e chamei por Edward o mais forte que pude, precisava dele, precisava que ele me salvasse mais uma vez. Por favor...

Uma brisa forte soprou algumas mechas de meus cabelos para longe e eu ouvi um baque surdo e o som de folhas secas sendo esmigalhadas, e antes que conseguisse abrir os olhos senti alguma coisa se enrolando na minha cintura e me puxando para trás. Edward! Pensei comigo mesma e abri os olhos já com um sorriso no rosto para encarar meu salvador.

- William, tire-a daqui! – William?! Não! Onde estava Edward?! – William! – A voz alertou outra vez e então ele finalmente se levantou e me arrastou para longe. Paramos próximos a um grande tronco de arvore e por um breve instante precisei parar e entender. Entre Laurent e nós estava Vincent?! Que raio estava acontecendo naquele dia?! Beatrice me defendendo, William correndo para me tirar do perigo e Vincent lutando pela minha vida?! O que mais faltava? Rosalie me chamar para madrinha de casamento?!

Fui puxada pela mão novamente e como da outra vez não consegui lutar contra, fui arrastada cada vez mais para longe e a ultima coisa que consegui ver foi Vincent avançando contra Laurent e uma arvore entrou na minha frente.

William me arrastava com tamanha força e velocidade que eu não sentia meus pés tocarem o chão e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse protestar estávamos fora da floresta. Eu não conhecia aquele lugar, não conseguia ver minha picape em lugar nenhum. Mais uma vez eu estava sozinha com um vampiro, que provavelmente, não tinha o mesmo respeito por mim como Edward.

Ele finalmente me soltou e eu cai sentada em um monte fofo de folhas, fiquei imóvel tentando recuperar o ar e me preparar para uma possível segunda fuga. Quando finalmente tomei coragem para erguer o rosto e me levantar vi William ali parado na minha frente com os braços soltos ao longo do corpo. Fiquei ali sentada sobre aquele monte de folhas encarando aquela pessoa estranha e curiosa na minha frente, não sabia o que fazer e por alguns bons momentos não nos movemos.

- William! – Vincent vinha saindo por entre os galhos com as roupas mais sujas de terra do que as minhas e algumas poucas folhas ainda grudadas em seu paletó azul marinho. Ele olhou para mim, exibiu um leve sorriso e a cor de seus olhos quase se misturou com a de seus cabelos dourados. – Vamos leva-la ao seu carro. – Depois se virou para William. – Tranquilamente. – Senti um desconforto pensando no significado obscuro que essa palavra poderia representar. – Vamos?

- Obrigada pela ajuda, de verdade. Mas não precisam se incomodar, posso ir sozinha.

- Você vai se perder.

- Não, vou. Posso ficar bem, sério.

- Claro que pode. – Vincent deu uma piscadela. – Mas não queremos arriscar, não é? – Eu olhei para ele e depois para William considerando minhas opções. Poderia ir sozinha e me perder, poderia ir com eles e morrer ou poderia ir com eles e chegar em segurança a minha caminhonete. Difícil, muito difícil. – Olhe... – Vincent recomeçou - ...você pode ir com a gente ou pode ir sozinha, mas vamos te seguir de qualquer jeito. Se eu fosse você aceitaria a companhia pelo menos. – Pelo que parecia eu não iria conseguir me livrar dos dois tão fácil assim.

- Ok. – Disse derrotada. – Para qual lado? – Vincent olhou para o outro homem como se esperasse uma resposta. William olhou ao redor, ergueu o queixo no ar como se estivesse farejando alguma coisa e indicou a esquerda com a cabeça.

- Para aquele lado. – Vincent anunciou e nós três começamos a andar. Tenho que dizer, não foi uma caminhada nada agradável. Eu estava com medo, estava tremula e a força que estava fazendo para não cair estava começando a deixar meus joelhos bambas, mas os dois foram fiéis a sua palavra. Cheguei sã e salva na picape e em menos de uma hora, se estivesse sozinha ainda estaria caminhando em círculos pelos galhos e folhas lá dentro. Vincent parou ao meu lado. – Como prometido. – Eu entrei na picape e de repente uma onda de coragem tomou conta de mim, talvez fosse a presença do meu carro lá, como se isso mudasse alguma coisa...

- Como sabiam que eu estava lá? – William continuava imóvel mais distante do carro, Vincent o encarou por um segundo e logo depois me encarou com um sorriso infantil.

- Coincidência. – Meus olhos se estreitaram em sua direção.

- Coincidencia?

- Acaso.

- Acaso?

- Sorte.

- Tudo isso?

- O que você chama de 'tudo isso' não nada mais do que a mesma coisa. – Eu não consegui conter um sorriso de gozação.

- Um filósofo... – Nenhum dos dois pareceu ofendido, na verdade, William não parecia nem estar prestando atenção, estava parado de frente para a floresta como uma estátua de gelo desde estávamos lá.

- Um homem que viveu bastante. – Ele me corrigiu delicadamente.

- Bem, obrigada pela aula, mas acho que devo ir.

- Até mais. – Vincent disse dando um tapa no capô da caminhonete e se afastando. Eu liguei aquele motor escandaloso e olhei mais uma vez para a dupla na minha frente. – Se cuide. – Eu sorri rapidamente e acelerei o carro. Pelo retrovisor pude ver as figuras de William e Vincent diminuindo e sumindo a distancia, eles não se moveram, ficaram ali encarando a caçamba da minha picape sumir pela pequena estrada. Logo cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar todas as roupas na lavadora e substitui-las por limpas, Charlie não podia nem sonhar com a minha peripécia de hoje.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia parei para pensar no que havia acontecido. A dor por ter perdido Edward ainda estava lá, mas a curiosidade que aquela cena entre ele e Beatrice também e a surpresa que o salvamento de Vincent e William também. Eu não sabia como me sentir, acho que foi muita coisa acontecendo junta, muita coisa no mesmo dia. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais naquele dia e eu precisava de tempo para parar, pensar e colocar todas as idéias no lugar, com ou sem Edward.


	8. Cap6 Quer ouvir uma história?

Cap.6 – Quer ouvir uma história?

Não posso dizer que a semana foi terrível, mas não foi a melhor também. Era estranho não ter Edward por perto, não ver seu sorriso torto logo pela manhã, não ver seus olhos me esperando na saída da Educação Física. Era como estar em um mundo completamente diferente, uma realidade alternativa onde tudo era estranho e frio, onde tudo era preto e branco. Eu assisti enquanto ele sumia entre os galhos e plantas da campina, vi tudo e isso estava dificultando minha aceitação. Não iria me acostumar.

Nos dias seguinte áquela fatídica segunda feira não consegui escapar da escola, mas consegui me esquivar com sucesso dos Cullen, já era alguma coisa. Não sei se eu estava os evitando ou se eles é quem estava me evitando, o fato é que não vi nem sombra de suas figuras elegantes na escola. Sentia falta deles, claro, de Alice e Carlisle principalmente, mas por enquanto daquele modo estava bom pra mim.

Eu precisava me distrair e estávamos ficando sem comida em casa, então uni o útil ao agradável e fui às compras. Fiz uma lista rápida do que precisava, entrei no carro e dirigi tranquilamente até o mercado. Uma coisa curiosa é que durantes aqueles dias eu sentia como se estivesse me movendo no piloto automático, como se estivesse muito dormente para fazer algo mais do que dormir, comer e respirar. Talvez essa fosse a minha vida agora, sem cor e sem Edward.

Dentro do mercado minha dormência continuou, olhava a lista, olhava as prateleiras, olhava os preços, olhava o carrinho. Super animado. Virei no corredor de frutas, ou pelo menos tentei, mas uma mão segurou meu carrinho antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Levantei os olhos para ver quem estava fazendo aquela piada muito engraçada e sim isso foi irônico. Para minha surpresa encontrei aquele sorriso já conhecido e que eu até gostava.

- Olá. – Isaac sorriu para mim. – Desculpe ter te segurado assim, mas íamos bater.

- Ah, acho que obrigada então.

- De nada. – Ele manobrou o próprio carrinho até ficar ao lado do meu e eu pude olhar dentro do carrinho dele e estava cheio de lanches, doces, comida congelada. Pra que raio ele estava fazendo aquilo?

- Vincent e William. – Eu olhei para ele novamente. – Gostam de comer.

- Mesmo não precisando?

- Gostam do sabor. Vincent principalmente.

- Não posso culpa-lo. Se pudesse comer besteiras o dia inteiro e não engordar um quilo acho que faria o mesmo. – Eu sorri. A companhia de Isaac era realmente muito agradável, me tranqüilizou naquele momento muito estranho da minha existência. Começamos a fazer compras juntos e senti muita inveja de Vincent e William pois Isaac não colocava nada de saudável naquele carrinho, só bolos, sanduíches, salgadinhos, refrigerante. Nenhuma alface sequer, mas admito que ele me ajudou a escolher algumas frutas muito boas.

– Fiquei sabendo do seu encontro com os meninos. – Os meninos? Foi bonitinho, parecia um pai falando dos filhos.

- Eu imaginei...

- Se incomoda? – Dei um pulo de susto com a voz de Vincent. Odiava quando eles apareciam assim do nada. Era irritante. Fechei a cara e dei uma bufada proposital, queria que ele visse como, realmente, aquilo tinha pegado no meu nervo.

- Vincent... – Issac disse naquele mesmo tom que Carlisle usava quando queria repreender Rosalie. Mas ao contrario de Rosalie, Vincent não pareceu contrariado ou irritado, ele parecia se divertir. Exibiu um sorriso perfeito e me olhou.

- Desculpe. Não queria assusta-la.

- É claro que não. – respondi ironicamente. E Isaac sorriu dessa vez.

- Já estão amigos. Que bom.

- É que eu sou um cara muito agradável de se ter por perto. – E dessa terceira vez quem riu fui eu. A compra continuou daquele jeito, Vincent, Isaac e eu, passeando pelos corredores do supermercado jogando conversa fora. Estranho, não é? Eu também achei, mas estava gostando. Aquilo estava me divertindo e, o mais importante, me distraindo.

Saímos do mercado juntos e Isaac e Vincent me acompanharam até a caminhonete e colocaram as compras no banco do passageiro para mim.

– Pretende ser atacada em algum tempo próximo? Não é por nada não, é só que eu preciso arrumar meus compromissos. – Vincent disse apoiado contra a porta do motorista. Mas querem saber? Eu já estava aprendendo a lidar com Vincent, ele era aquele tipo tranqüilo, acha graça de tudo, não leva nada para o lado pessoal, podia matar as saudades de todo o meu sarcasmo com ele.

- Vou pedir pra minha secretária te mandar uma copia da minha agenda.

- Eu gostaria disso. – Ele sorriu, mas não se moveu. Ok, tudo bem. Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e ele ainda não tinha se movido, estava lá me encarando com aquele sorriso folgado estampado na cara.

- Esse é o meu carro.

- Foi o que eu fiquei sabendo. – Ainda nada de sair da minha frente.

- Não quer sair daí? – Ele meneou a cabeça, encarou os sapatos, alinhou o casaco, encarou a picape, tudo bem lentamente. Devia estar sendo uma diversão sem fim ficar ali encostado na minha porta me impedindo de entrar, até eu estava sorrindo, estávamos parecendo crianças. – Pelo amor de Deus, quantos anos você tem?

- 207 completados semana passada.

- Então é artrite que não te deixa se mover? Precisa de um andador? – Vincent riu alto. Até Isaac que estava mais afastado colocando as compras no próprio carro riu.

- Você deveria respeitar os mais velhos. Só por isso não vou sair...

- Vincent. – Isaac chamou naquele tom paternal.

- Tá bom. – Ele finalmente se desencostou do carro e começou a se afastar na direção de Isaac. Eu observei os dois por um momento, estavam conversando e pareciam se dar bem, me perguntei se eram mesmo uma família de verdade. William e Vincent certamente se pareciam. Mas tenho certeza que o universo naquela hora estava conspirando contra a minha entrada na picape porque logo que abri a porta ouvi uma outra pessoa me chamando e aquela voz gelou até o meu sangue.

- Bella! – Jasper vinha trotando na minha direção. Sua aparência estava, no mínimo, fora do mal. Olheiras fundas rodeavam seus os olhos que tinha um brilho...desesperados? Eu nem sabia que Jasper podia ficar desesperado.

- Jasper. – É eu não estava animada em vê-lo. Na verdade estava em pânico e se for contar nosso ultimo encontro, não posso ser culpada. Eu sei o que disse para Edward, mas simplesmente não queria que ele fosse, no fundo Jasper ainda me assustava.

- Bella espere, eu preciso falar com você. – Subi no banco da picape e dei a partida, tentei fechar a porta também, mas Jasper me alcançou primeiro e segurou a porta. Eu não queria dar a impressão de que estava fugindo, apesar de estar, e tentei fazer tudo com velocidade normal para não dar pistas nenhumas, mas todo esse pânico sumiu quando ele se aproximou. Me lembrei do dom, ele estava usando o dom em mim.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos. – Eu não sei porque em situações de pressão falava coisas estúpida, mas eu falava.

- Bella, eu...eu... –

- Precisa de ajuda, garoto? – Era Vincent, outra vez, parado ali entre o vão da minha porta e Jasper parecendo um rotweiller treinado. Não vou dizer que não gostei de ter mais alguém entre Jasper e eu, mas não vou dizer que foi ótimo também. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, tão abatido que realmente fiquei com pena.

- Estamos conversando. – Jasper disse desviando os olhos de mim para Vincent.

- Achei que estava preparando um lanche. – Jasper perdeu um pouco da compostura, não que ele estivesse com muita quando me chamou pela primeira vez.

- Somos amigos. – Ele disse encarando o chão, quase envergonhado.

- Sério? E eu achei que você só fosse o cara que tentou sugar todo o sangue dela. – Como ele sabia daquilo? Tinha acontecido na casa dos Cullen, só eles estavam lá, resumindo, não tinha mais ninguém!

- Aquilo foi... – Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente por alguns instantes. Ele ergueu os olhos pra mim novamente e eu pude ver completamente seu desespero e a dor que estava sentindo. Começou a doer em mim também. – Bella, eu não...você sabe.... – Eu estava tão tocada com Jasper que me peguei balançando a cabeça veementemente, concordando com ele.

- Garoto, vá pra casa. Vá, sei lá, assistir desenho e dar uma volta no parque. Sem matar ninguém dessa vez.

- Você não deveria ser assim tão engraçadinho. – Rosalie vinha se aproximando lentamente de nós pela mesma direção que Jasper. Aquilo estava virando uma reunião de família, Edward podia aparecer também...

- Por que não? Incomoda sua eterna TPM?

- Que graça. Mas antes de brincar Bozo, você devia pensar que estamos em dois e você em um.

- Por que? Querem chamar mais alguém? Por mim tudo bem, eu tenho tempo.

- É realmente uma graça... – Rosalie estava fumegando pelas orelhas, eu não precisava ler a mente de ninguém para saber que os dois já se odiavam e que ela não estava lá por vontade própria. Ela um passo a frente e eu já estava imaginando o confusão que ia ser dois 'super-humanos' se atracando no meio do estacionamento. Felizmente, para todos nós, Isaac já estava entre os dois antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, uma das mãos estavam sobre Vincent fazendo com que ele encostasse na picape e se afastasse um pouco de Rosalie.

- Nunca. – Uma palavra, só uma, e ali na minha frente estava um Isaac completamente diferente. Uma palavra e eu me encolhi dentro da picape para me esconder daqueles olhos... violentos. Além de tudo isso, uma palavra e dita apenas para Vincent. Fiquei até surpresa em ver como ele mudou desse Isaac sombrio para o Isaac educado de sempre quando se virou para Rosalie e Jasper. – Se isso acontecer causará grandes problemas a nós, a vocês e a Bella. Por favor, você precisa descansar e se recompor e você precisa leva-lo para casa. – Ele disse para Jasper e Rosalie, respectivamente. – Por favor. – Ele pediu mais uma vez.

Rosalie lançou um ultimo olhar para Vincent e colocou gentilmente uma das mãos sobre os ombros de Jasper. – Vamos... – Ele se demorou um pouco encarando o asfalto, mas logo já estava seguindo Rosalie até o conversível vermelho. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos, senti um aperto no peito, uma pena por Jasper, uma vontade de dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não precisava ficar daquele jeito, mas não fiz nada disso. Não pude. Ele e Rosalie já estavam fora do estacionamento. Vincent e Isaac ainda estava do meu lado.

- Ele é meu amigo. – Eu disse ainda encarando as luzes traseiras do carro de Rosalie.

- Você deixa todos os seus amigos sugarem seu sangue? – E depois virou os olhos para mim. – Posso ser seu amigo? – Eu torci a boca em um sorriso e dei um soco de leve no braço de Vincent.

- Não tem graça.

- Você está rindo.

- Não queria deixa-lo pior. Ele já parecia mal o suficiente. – Respondi mudando de assunto.

- É a vida. Altos e baixos. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros.

- Cala a boca, Vincent. – Eu bati a porta com força e dei ré na picape. Nem respondi enquanto Vincent perguntava o que tinha acontecido, apenas acelerei mais até que o ronco do motor fizesse com que ele se calasse. Senti raiva dele por ter tratado Jasper daquele jeito, ok gostei de como ele enfrentou Rosalie foi uma realização, mas isso era outra coisa. Jasper estava horrível, ter me atacado durante jantar parecia estar acabando com ele, pensar que ele havia me procurado para se desculpar, para acertar as coisas e que Vincent tinha o mandado embora daquele jeito mexeu comigo. Quem era ele para fazer qualquer coisa?! Meu pai?!

Saí do estacionamento bufando talvez até mais alto do que a caminhonete e fui direto para casa. Iria colocar as compras em casa e ir direto até a casa dos Cullen para falar com Jasper, minha consciência exigia isso de mim. Estacionei na porta de casa e peguei todas as compras nos braços. Ok, as compras estavam comigo, o verdadeiro milagre seria chegar até a porta da frente ilesa. Um pé de cada vez e – BELLA! – Lá se foi minha concentração, já estava caída sobre o asfalto congelado como um saco de batatas. Olhei para trás e vi Vincent se aproximando. O que ele queria agora? – O que você está fazendo? – Ele disse me ajudando a levantar.

- Estou rolando um pouco no gelo, faz bem pra pele, quer tentar?

- Parece divertido, mas não obrigado. – Ele sorriu. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Eu me viro. – Consegui com sucesso abrir a porta da frente, sem nenhum tombo durante do caminho, mas Vincent ainda estava ali parado no começo da escada com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans desbotado.

- Bella. – Ele chamou novamente naquele tom brando. Eu olhei para aquele homem elegante parado no começo da escada da varanda. – Podemos conversar? – Ele balançou o corpo para frente, olhou para Isaac parado no Honda preto próximo da caminhonete.

- Estou sem tempo, Vincent.

- Quero pedir desculpas, Bella. – As compras vacilaram nas minhas mãos e caíram no chão, foi alho em conserva pra tudo quanto era lado. Aquilo me tirou um pouco da pose, não estava esperando que ele viesse até a minha casa só para se desculpar, afinal de contas nem éramos tão amigos assim, nem éramos amigos. Suspirei irritada, mais pelo sorriso debochado na cara de Vincent do que pelas coisas espalhadas. – Ter certeza que não precisa de ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu pego. – Abaixei contrariada e comecei a catar as coisas pelo chão do hall de entrada e ele ainda estava lá. - Não se preocupe com hoje, desculpas aceitas. – Continuei a enfiar as compras de volta nas sacolas em cima do móvel, mas quando olhei para fora ele ainda estava lá. Suspirei derrotada, me sentei no chão com as coisas ainda nas mãos e olhei para Vincent. – O que foi, Vincent? – disse impaciente.

- Queria te fazer um convite também, para mostrar minhas boas intenções.

- Boas intenções?

- É. Sabe, Isaac e eu vamos dar um passeio na praia, gostaríamos que você viesse conosco. Eu gostaria. - Olhei por cima do seu ombro e vi Isaac já do lado de fora do carro esperando.

- Foi idéia dele?

Vincent olhou para Isaac encostado no carro preto e depois para mim outra vez. - Não acredita nas minhas boas intenções?

- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem boas intenções, Vincent. – Ele sorriu, me mostrou aquele sorriso perfeito que não era, de modo algum, igual ao de Edward, mas que tinha seu charme mesmo assim.

- Ok, são opiniões. Vem conosco?

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer e ... – Ele me cortou.

- Para recompensar o mal entendido de hoje, Bella. Ainda não nos conhecemos direito e não queria deixar essa primeira impressão. Prometo te trazer de volta inteira, da ultima vez eu trouxe... – Eu suspirei. Tinha uma parte minha que queria mesmo ir com eles, gostava da companhia de Isaac e ainda tinha algumas perguntas. Eu olhei para Isaac outra vez e ele me exibiu um sorriso singelo.

- Ok, só vou ligar para o meu pai e guardar as compras. – Vincent sorriu mais uma vez, parecia um menino daquele jeito. Era um homem bonito, não podia negar, mas sua melhor parte não eram os olhos dourados quase no mesmo tom dos cabelos ou a elegância que se igualava a de Isaac, mas sim o sorriso infantil de dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos como louça de banheiro.

- Te espero no carro. – Ele desceu as escadas lentamente, parecia estar pisando em nuvens enquanto eu pisava em vaselina. A vida as vezes é muito injusta. Eu ainda consegui ver quando os dois se encostaram no Honda e começaram a conversar tão rapidamente que eu mal conseguia ver suas bocas se movendo. Entrei em casa, larguei as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha e liguei para Charlie, como eu esperava ele não protestou nem me impediu de ir, apenas disse para que eu me cuidasse, me cuidaria. Desliguei o telefone, deixei as chaves da picape na mesa da sala e sai pela porta.

Isaac e Vincent ainda estavam do lado de fora do carro. Aparentemente Vincent estava entretendo Isaac com alguma conversa muito divertida porque seu riso ecoava pela rua deserta. Eu me aproximei lentamente, tinha certeza que eles notaram minha presença, mas continuaram entretidos em sua conversa. – Pronto. – Eu anunciei.

- Vamos indo então. Estamos atrasados. – Isaac disse gentilmente. Eu caminhei normalmente até a porta de trás, mas ele me deteve. – Não, não, Bella. Vincent vai atrás com as compras, você vem no passageiro. – Ele abriu a porta e entrou, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Vincent já havia me escoltado até o banco do passageiro. E fomos os três.

Isaac não era nada parecido com Edward no volante, até parecia uma pessoa normal e eu pude aproveitar a paisagem até a praia com calma sem me preocupar com as arvores se tornando borrões pela janela. Eu não sabia quanto tempo levaria até chegarmos, não me lembrava desde a ultima vez que tinha ido lá, mas me pareceram uns vinte minutos de carro quando o celular de Vincent tocou. – Oi. Ahn. Eu sei. Estamos chegando. Tá bem. Até. – Vampiros conversam muito rápido no celular. – É melhor acelerar, Bea está começando a ficar irritante. – Bea como em Beatrice!? Ninguém tinha me falado nada sobre Beatrice! Eu achava que seria uma tarde com Isaac e Vincent, só. William talvez, mas ela não! Eu endureci no lugar.

- Me desculpe, Bella. – Isaac, pela primeira vez, tirou os olhos da estrada e me encarou. - Devíamos ter avisado que o passeio incluía Beatrice também. – Toda aquela minha paz de espírito e tranqüilidade havia sumido de repente só de pensar em passar uma tarde inteira com ela.

- Você consegue ler pensamentos também? – Perguntei tentando parecer o mais descontraída possível, mas meu desconforto era obvio.

- Não, mas conheço Beatrice.

- Bea? O que tem ela? – Vincent perguntou passando os olhos de mim para Isaac.

- Ela é difícil. Você sabe como ela pode ser as vezes...

- Ela parece normal pra mim e vocês ainda tem tanto em comum... – Lá estava aquela frase irritante outra vez.

- Você mora com ela a 150 anos, Vincent. É diferente. – Vincent deu de ombros no banco de trás e Isaac voltou a atenção para mim. – Não se preocupe, vou me certificar para que fique todo bem. – Eu confirmei com a cabeça mais porque não sabia o que falar. Minha vontade naquela hora foi abrir a porta e simplesmente pular no asfalto em movimento tamanho era o meu desespero de passar o dia com ela, mas antes de terminar meu plano de fuga, Isaac já tinha estacionado o carro próximo da praia e eu já conseguia ver um segundo jipe cinza chumbo parado logo a nossa frente.

Descemos do carro e eu ia sentindo meu coração acelerar a cada passo que dava em direção a pequena fogueira. Comecei a tentar me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse meu dia com Beatrice e por alguns instantes realmente consegui aproveitar a paisagem. A praia estava lá com suas águas esverdeadas, mas ao contrário da primeira vez agora o céu parecia estar clareando e se afastando muito do tempo fechado que desceu sobre Forks de manhã.

Nos aproximamos do pequeno acampamento dos DeLorme. Uma pequena mesa de plástico já estava montada próxima de uma churrasqueira simples, dessas que pode ser carregada para todos os lados. Haviam também três pranchas de surf e muitas outras miudezas próprias de um churrasco na praia, tudo havia sido cuidadosamente arrumado ao redor de tronco ou será que o tronco que foi colocado ali depois de tudo?

- Surf? – Perguntei a Vincent.

- Seus amigos gostam de beisebol. Nós gostamos de surf. É um ótimo exercício. - Olhei mais um pouco e vi William sentado em uma parte mais limpa do tronco, seus cabelos e sua blusa estavam úmidos e a bermuda ainda pingava pequenas gotas na areia.

– Vocês demoraram.

- Estamos aqui agora. – Vincent disse depositando as compras em cima da mesa. – Já comeu? Trouxemos lanche. – Eu endureci novamente.

- Vincent! – Isaac disse tentando conter um sorriso. Vincent encolheu os ombros e continuou tirar as compras da sacola. Isaac colocou uma das mãos no meu ombro para me acalmar, não adiantou, mas fingi estar melhor mesmo assim. William ergueu o rosto de traços delicados na minha direção.

- Oi. – Eu sorri cumprimentando-o, mas William não parecia ser tão sociável quanto o próprio Vincent, ou até mesmo Isaac. Ele não falava comigo, na verdade minha impressão era de que ele quase não falava. Ficava lá, parado encarando o vazio, encarando os outros, me encarando, mas nunca mais do que isso.

- E Beatrice? – Isaac perguntou estendendo uma toalha sobre a mesa.

- No mar. – Bem, ele falava, agora eu tinha certa. Meu próximo desafio era descobrir se ele conseguia montar frases com mais de duas palavras.

Vincent balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu vi um sorriso contido brincando com os cantos de sua boca. – Lá vem ela... – Levantamos os olhos para o mar e lá estava Beatrice, rainha de mármore, vestindo um discreto biquíni branco e deslizando com aquela leveza que lhe era peculiar para fora do mar com a prancha de surf debaixo do braço. Seus cabelos molhados não perdiam a elegância que exibiam durante a semana, na verdade, ela parecia ainda mais bela agora, quando estava assim tão a vontade e as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na praia concordariam comigo se tivessem. A cena era tão perfeita que chegava a ser ridícula, parecia que estava assistindo um remake de Baywatch.

- Você ainda acha que somos muito parecidas? – Eu disse para Isaac. Ele sorriu compreendendo meu comentário. Acho que até para ele Beatrice parecia impossivelmente bela.

Ela apoiou a prancha no tronco junto com as outras, soltou o prendedor do tornozelo e se endireitou novamente sacudindo suavemente os cabelos ainda molhados. Seus olhos passaram sobre mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de decoração. - Como está a água? – Vincent perguntou.

- Ótima. Vocês já comeram?

- Ainda não.

- Talvez faça Sol hoje, é melhor você ir agora.

- Liam, já comeu?

- Faz um tempo. – William respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Vamos fazer um lanche então. – Vincent se levantou. – Voltamos logo. – Os dois saíram caminhando pela praia e eu fiquei pensando em como aquela conversa toda era simplesmente surreal. Eles falavam daquilo como se estivessem falando de um sanduíche ou de um pedaço de bolo, era um descaso tão grande que me deixava boba. Me senti quase cúmplice de um crime pensando na pobre vitima de Vincent e William.

Fiquei ali sentada sobre o tronco completamente imóvel, apenas observando as poucas pessoas que ainda se aventuravam no mar. Percebi Isaac acendendo a churrasqueira e Beatrice se aproximar dele. – Não vai comer? – Ela disse correndo os dedos finos e pálidos pelos cabelos castanhos de Isaac.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não estou com fome.

- Tem certeza?

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – Ele lançou um sorriso singelo. – Trouxe aquele doce que William gosta tanto.

- Ah que bom! Ele vai adorar, ficou falando tanto nesse doce.

- É, por isso trouxe cinco logo de uma vez. – No meio da minha falta do que fazer fiquei observando Isaac e Beatrice durante aquela conversa. Eles pareciam se preocupar genuinamente um com o outro, partilhavam coisas, pareciam uma família falando do doce e, o melhor de tudo, eles combinavam um com o outro. Os cabelos escuros e o rosto masculino de Isaac pediam algo mais suave, algo mais macio que apenas os traços finos e a figura delicada de Beatrice podiam oferecer. Gostei dos dois juntos e quando os vi compartilhando um sorriso não consegui conter um sorriso também.

Beatrice havia passado um braço pelo de Isaac e estava com o queixo apoiado sobre o seu ombro, eram tão naturais. No meio dessa minha apreciação ela pousou os olhos acobreados em mim pela primeira vez. – Nossa convidada... – O inferno iria começar. – Como está, Bella?

- Estou bem.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Bea... – Isaac advertiu carinhosamente. – Eu prometi que você iria se comportar. - Ela deu um sorriso travesso e se afastou dele.

- Eu sei disso também... – Isaac se virou lançando uma piscadela na minha direção e eu retribui com um sorriso. Realmente Beatrice se comportou, na verdade, ela agiu como se eu não estivesse lá, mas eu não consegui relaxar por completo. Outra coisa que também não consegui deixar de fazer foi lembrar daquela pergunta idiota em minha cabeça. "Vocês tem tanto em comum, Bella." Faça-me o favor! Como poderíamos ter alguma coisa em comum?! Era absurdo.

Algumas horas mais tarde o Sol realmente começou a apontar em algumas áreas da praia e Beatrice e Isaac começaram a ficar preocupados, iam ter que ir embora se continuasse assim. Ok, eram poucas pessoas na praia aquele dia, mas mesmo assim uma só que visse qualquer um deles já seria um grande problema. – Eles estão demorando. – Isaac disse olhando para entrada da floresta. – Acho que vamos ter que ir embora.

- Quer que eu vá procura-los?

- Não, eu vou. Ajude Bella a arrumar as coisas. – Perfeito...

Eu sabia que ele tinha feito aquilo de propósito e foi o que mais me irritou. Simplesmente odiava quando as pessoas tentavam fazer algo que elas decidiram, em algum ponto, que era melhor para mim. Já era bem grandinha e sabia muito bem tomar minhas próprias decisões.

Isaac foi embora, sumiu entre as arvores a procura de William e Vincent e eu fiquei ali irritada e sozinha com Beatrice. Ótimo! Não querem trazer Rosalie também? Me concentrei em guardar cuidadosamente cada coisa em sua caixa e em dobrar a toalha sobre a mesa, não ia adiantar ficar bufando sozinha. Beatrice ficou encarregada de apagar e guardar a churrasqueira, e sim, ela foi muito mais rápida do que eu, lógico.

Em algum ponto da minha minuciosa arrumação ergui os olhos e peguei Beatrice me encarando com os braços cruzados. Admito que não havia nada de agressivo no modo como ela me observava, mas fiquei intrigada do mesmo jeito. Lancei um daqueles sorrisos que só servem para ser gentil e nada mais, nem vi se ela me retribuiu o sorriso ou não e voltei a abaixar a cabeça coberta pela minha cortina de cabelos.

- Bella... – Ergui os olhos até Beatrice. – Você...quer perguntar alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou inocentemente enquanto admirava as pontas dos próprios cabelos. Me segurei para não chama-la de fingida outra vez, é claro que eu tinha alguma coisa para perguntar e ela sabia disso! Mas encarei aquele gesto como um modo menos invasivo de puxar conversa comigo, ao contrário de quando ela simplesmente saia dizendo o que eu estava pensando.

- Você sabe que sim, não sabe? – Ela suspirou enquanto erguia os ombros elegantemente e me finalmente me olhou.

- Sei. Mas se a pergunta vir de você ainda teremos alguma ilusão de livre arbítrio.

- Ilusão? Parece ótimo... – Pise no freio, Bella. Sarcasmo com Vincent e Isaac tudo bem, mas com Beatrice talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

- Não pedi para ser assim, Bella. Mas sou, só posso fingir que vocês ainda podem ter segredos.

- Pelo menos você é honesta...

- Pelo menos? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era hora de mudar de assunto e rápido.

- Ah...os outros...Vincent e Isaac, disseram que temos coisas em comum e que eu devia conversar com você. Por que? – Ela abaixou os olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso diferente daqueles que eu tinha visto antes, não era de deboche, não era de desdém, era um sorriso sincero e deu ao rosto de Beatrice uma luz totalmente diferente.

- Isaac é um homem muito bom, Bella. Sempre foi. – Ela tinha aquele brilho turvo no olhar como quem se lembra de algo.

- Eu percebi. Me sinto a vontade quando converso com ele. Ele é bem...confortavel. – Ouvi seu riso gentil pela primeira vez.

- É um adjetivo estranho, mas sim ele é... – Ela se sentou no tronco onde William estava mais cedo e estudou os dedos cautelosamente. – Gostaria de te contar sua história, mas acredito que ele gostaria disso mais do que eu. Não deixe de perguntar... – Ela ergueu os olhos até os meus novamente. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Não vou deixar. – Não ia mesmo. Era uma pessoa curiosa, o que podia fazer? Ela me deu a deixa agora eu queria a história. Mas antes ainda queria saber outras coisas. – Tem alguma coisa haver com ele achar que temos muito em comum?

- Não, isso tem haver comigo. Ele só acha que posso te ajudar.

- O caminho para que?

- Você é uma humana, Bella. Edward é vampiro. Faça as contas, uma hora isso vai ter que acabar... – Uma hora...

Me ergui completamente e passou alguns bons segundos encarando a palidez da toalha em minhas mãos. Ela não perguntou nada, nem fez nenhum comentário, pareceu respeitar aquele momento de contemplação própria. Foi a minha vez de encarar os nós dos dedos infinitamente.

- Já acabou. Achei que você soubesse...

- Você sente que acabou?

- Você mandou ele embora e ele simplesmente foi. Não olhou para trás. Eu vi.

- Eu sei o que você viu, Bella. Mas você sente que acabou? – A encarei por alguns instantes, não sabia se estava buscando a resposta em mim ou nela, mas procurei desesperadamente.

- Não... – Ela me exibiu um sorriso singelo de triunfo. – O que isso tem haver?

- Quer ouvir uma história, Bella? – E eu me sentei no tronco como uma criança, entorpecida por cada e toda palavra que saia da boca de Beatrice.


	9. Cap7 Erros de uma rebelde sem causa

Cap. 7 – Erros de uma rebelde sem causa

A viagem de volta para casa dentro do Honda preto de Isaac foi silenciosa. William e Vincent não estavam conosco, disseram que iriam a pé o que me fez olhar pela janela inúmeras vezes para tentar vislumbrar suas formas embaçadas correndo por entre as arvores, é claro que não consegui. Isaac não era o tipo falante, ele respeitava silêncios e, arrisco dizer, que até gostava deles. E Beatrice estava no outro carro indo para casa. _'Quer ouvir uma história, Bella?' _

Beatrice...

Só a menção de seu nome já me fazia mergulhar em outro poço de pensamentos profundos e confusos. Aquele dia desde o começo tinha sido realmente muito estranho e minha cota de surpresas já havia estourado. Isaac trocou a marcha do carro com um movimento sutil e chamou minha atenção. Fiquei observando seu perfil por algum tempo, os olhos dourados, os cabelos castanhos e foi então que me lembrei de mais uma coisa.

- Isaac? – Ele me respondeu com aquele 'hum' universal. Como começar? – Beatrice eu conversamos enquanto você estava fora... – Um sorriso muito suave brincou com os cantos de seus lábios ressaltando as singelas covinhas.

- Eu estava esperando que conversassem. Como foi?

- Bem. Muito bem. Muito melhor do que eu poderia imaginar...

- Ela não é tão ruim assim, não é?

- Bem melhor do que eu esperava, pra dizer a verdade. – Ele sorriu.

- E ajudou em alguma coisa? – Eu pensei antes de responder.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Mordi o lábio inferior procurando mais palavras.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Aquele 'hum' mais uma vez. – Como você virou um vampiro? – Ele sorriu outra vez e manteve os olhos na estrada mesmo que não precisasse.

- Beatrice não contou?

- Ela disse que queria, mas achava que você ia gostar mais de contar. – E então o carro ficou em silencio novamente. Eu não disse nada, não me atrevi a quebrar aquele fino véu que desceu sobre nós naquela hora, apenas continuei observando Isaac atentamente até que ele voltasse a falar.

- Foi em uma noite azarada de 1644, eu tinha 37 anos na época. Encontrei um camarada bem estranho, fui ver se ele estava bem e em troca recebi dois pares de caninos no ombro. Depois disso me mudei da cidade e fui viver no campo. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Acontece...

- Você encara as coisas de um jeito muito único. – Ele sorriu me agradecendo com a cabeça. – Achei que Beatrice tivesse 'transformado' você.

- Ah não, Beatrice entrou na minha vida de um modo diferente.

- Como foi?

Isaac suspirou e se manteve calado por alguns instantes, vi seus olhos se estreitarem e me perguntei se havia sido uma má idéia fazer aquela pergunta assim. - Aquele foi um ano muito cheio para mim. As mudanças, o novo modo de vida, foi uma fase de descoberta. Seis meses depois de ter me mudado para o interior eu estava trabalhando como professor na escola local e foi então que encontrei Beatrice na porta do meu celeiro de roupas rasgadas e inteira suja de terra, ela parecia um bicho... – ele riu suavemente antes de continuar. – mas já era assim tão linda quanto é hoje então me apaixonei imediatamente, é claro. – Ele sorriu para si mesmo. – Mas, assim como hoje em dia, ela também já era uma pessoa complicada. Ela me evitava, me ameaçava, tudo para me ver longe. E em uma certa noite ela simplesmente sumiu.

- O que você fez?

- Fiz o que qualquer homem apaixonado faria. Fui atrás dela.

- E conseguiu encontrar?

- Consegui. Depois de outros seis meses viajando pela França encontrei um velho vampiro que me levou até onde ela estava acampada.

- Seis meses?! Você passou seis meses viajando para encontra-la?

Isaac suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça. – E passaria quanto tempo mais fosse preciso. Entenda Bella, eu viveria para sempre, mas se não estivesse com ela simplesmente não conseguiria.

- Isaac, isso é lindo. – Senti um aumento em minha, já existente, simpatia por Isaac. Ok ele era um vampiro que matava humanos, mas ele também era um homem apaixonado que faria o que fosse pela mulher que ama. Cliches a parte, era uma prova de amor e tanto e me lembrava de Edward. Isaac me agradeceu com um sorriso e eu continuei. – E como foi quando se encontraram?

- Bem, ela quase me matou... – Pausa para o susto. Ok. Como assim ela quase o matou?! O homem sai viajando pelo mundo atrás dela e quando finalmente se encontram ela tenta mata-lo?! E eu achava Rosalie estranha... – Eu cai em uma armadilha e ela já estava pronta com facão e tudo para me esquartejar e jogar na fogueira.

- E por que ela não matou? – Ele encolheu os ombros e contraiu o queixo.

- Disse que não conseguiu. Embora eu ache que, bem lá no fundo, ela não quisesse me matar de verdade.

- O que aconteceu depois? – Ele gesticulou o lugar inteiro com as mãos.

- Aconteceu isso. Estamos aqui agora.

A história da quase morte de Isaac pelas mãos de Beatrice me deixou, realmente, muito surpresa. Não foi o conto de fadas que eu tinha imaginado enquanto observava os dois trocando sorrisos na praia. – ...Beatrice é....realmente muito estranha. – Ele riu.

- Eu sempre disse que ela não era uma pessoa ruim, Bella. Só difícil. Ela tinha passado por muita coisa como você deve saber e só estava com medo. Até vampiros sofrem.

- E como ela mudou de idéia?

- Eu disse que não a deixaria, fiz com que acreditasse em mim. O acaso trabalho a meu favor também, ela queria acreditar em mim e assim construímos uma família de mortos-vivos. – Nós compartilhamos um sorriso que rapidamente se apagou do rosto de Isaac e eu continuei a observa-lo. – Sei que uma parte dela nunca vai pertencer a mim, mas o que já tenho é suficiente. – Eu o estudei novamente, ele não tinha nenhuma magoa, nenhum rancor ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse ruim. Ele estava genuinamente feliz, seus olhos diriam isso a qualquer pessoa que estivesse disposta a encara-lo. Ele recomeçou. - Sabe Bella, a Beatrice que você vê é apenas uma ilusão. Ela é como William, por fora tem essa casca grossa, mas por dentro podem te surpreender.

- Ele apareceu no seu celeiro também?

- Mais ou menos. Encontramos Vincent primeiro, rondando as ruas de Londres, ele parecia um animal assim como Beatrice. William veio dois anos depois. Os acolhemos e criamos como se fossem nossos filhos. Ensinei a eles tudo o que pude, sobre tudo o que sabia e Beatrice também.

- Vocês parecem ter uma ótima relação. – Vi minha casa se aproximando. Isaac estacionou o carro na frente da picape e tirou as mãos do volante.

- William é mais retraído, passa mais tempo com Beatrice, já Vincent é esse cara que você conhece, mas os dois são como meus filhos e os amo por igual.

- Mas você se dá melhor com o Vincent. – Ele pousou as mãos no colo contraindo os lábios em um sorriso.

- Afinidade simplesmente acontece, eu acho.

- É, eu também. – Olhei para a luz azulada e oscilante pela janela da sala, e vi o vulto de Charlie vir da cozinha e se sentar no sofá. Era dia de jogo. – Bom, obrigada por tudo Isaac . Foi um dia muito agradável.

- Para nós também, Bella. Se cuide.

- Pode deixar. – Bati a porta do carro e enquanto subia as escadas da porta da frente ouvi o carro se afastando pela rua escura. Estava muito cansada, só tinha me dado conta disso agora que tentava em vão acertar a chave no buraco da fechadura. Droga de luz! Finalmente consegui entrar. Charlie estava sentado no sofá com algumas latas de cerveja na mesa de centro e na TV estava o tão querido jogo. – Oi pai.

- Como foi o dia? – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Foi ótimo. O tempo estava bom na praia. Vou tomar um banho pra tirar esse ar salgado do corpo.

- Ok. – Subi as escadas lentamente, tão diferente de quando Edward estava por lá, fui até o quarto pegar minha nécessaire e rumei para o banheiro. Aquele foi um banho como não tomava a tempos, deixei a água cair vagarosamente pelo meu rosto e aproveitei cada segundo, devo ter demorado uns bons trinta minutos e foi uma delícia. Caminhei de volta para o quarto, aponhei a toalha na cadeira e me larguei na cama. Meus lençóis nunca pareceram tão confortáveis e logo eu já sentia minhas pálpebras começarem a pesar. Olhei para a janela e soltei um longo suspiro, pensei em Edward, claro, mas já estava me conformando com sua ausência, meu coração ainda doía e ia doer para sempre, mas não achava mais que ele fosse aparecer do nada como um anjo, como antes...

Acordei surpreendentemente ótima no dia seguinte, me sentia leve, tranquila, nada daquela agonia e depressão que estavam me assolando nesses dias sem Edward. Aquele era o começo da minha fase de paz, ou foi o que eu pensei antes de ouvir algo batendo repetidamente na minha janela. Me levantei com cuidado e abri as cortinas, como sempre, a viatura de Charlie não estava lá, era dia de pescaria, essa foi a parte normal da manhã. Já a parte que não era nem um pouco normal foi ver William e Vincent parados próximo do jipe cor de chumbo na porta da minha casa. William estava com aquela cara totalmente inexpressiva e vazia, como sempre, já Vincent me olhava com um sorriso estampado no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos do elegante sobre-tudo preto. O que ele queria agora?

Desci de pijamas mesmo, até que o vento estava gelado, mas não me importei muito, queria mesmo era saber o que eles estavam fazendo aqui. Abri a porta a tempo de ver Vincent subindo os últimos degraus. – Oi.

- Te acordei?

- Não, eu tinha acabado de acordar quando ouvi vocês. – Estiquei um pouco o pescoço para olhar William sentado no volante do jipe com aquela cara de sempre, me lembrei do que Isaac havia falado. _'Ele pode te surpreender...' _Gesticulei um oi com a mão e como esperado ele não fez nem questão de fingir que não estava prestando atenção, simplesmente não me retribuiu. Que surpresa... – O que ele tem? – Vincent olhou por cima do ombro para William.

- William? Por que?

- Ele é sempre estranho, não fala, mal se move. Por que? – Ele encolheu os ombros e suspirou pesadamente.

- É, ele é quieto. – Eu continuei olhando para Vincent esperando uma continuação daquela frase, não ia aceitar quatro palavras como resposta. Ele olhou para mim e continuou. – Vamos só dizer que ele tem muito em que se concentrar e deixar assim, ok? – Foi a minha vez de encolher os ombros. – Você não faz bem aos vampiros, Bella.

- É, eu sei. Tenho esse efeito, você parece ser o único cara de pau que ainda me procura. – Ele sorriu com uma expressão inocente.

- Você é irresistível, o que eu posso fazer?

- Ficar longe de mim, que tal? Se não ver o bolo, não vai ficar com vontade. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto dava um passo na minha direção. Eu ainda não ficava a vontade com esse tipo de proximidade vindo de um vampiro estranho, ainda mais um que me intrigava como Vincent.

- Acho que não adiantaria... – Dei um passo para trás disfarçadamente.

- Por que?

Ele encarou os sapatos por uns momentos, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras. – Você tem um cheiro muito bom, Bella, mas não é isso que me atrai em você. – Travei sob aqueles olhos dourados, queria que houvesse alguma duvida quanto ao sentido daquela frase, mas a expressão de Vincent me dava certeza e medo também. Sei que minha boca se abriu e fechou umas três vezes antes que eu conseguisse, finalmente, formar uma frase.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – É claro que mudei de assunto! Eu não sabia o que responder, preferi direcionar a conversa para outros caminhos e fingir que não entendi o sentido daquela investida. É claro, também, que não funcionou. Vincent exibia um sorriso divertido enquanto eu tentava controlar o rubor em minhas bochechas.

- Devo responder para não te deixar tão constrangida? – Eu torci o nariz e soltei uma risada nervosa.

- Por favor.

- Está bem então. Bem, ontem não nos encontramos então quisermos vir para agradecer sua presença.

Eu indiquei William com a cabeça. - Ele também? – Vincent me lançou um olhar enviesado. Eu não estava pegando no pé de William, mas quando ele disse 'nós' fiquei curiosa. William era tão inexpressivo que me surpreenderia se ele fizesse questão daquela visita.

- Que tal deixar William em paz?

- Está com ciúmes? – Se não fosse tão típico de um desenho animado tenho certeza que teria tapado a boca com as duas mãos. Não acredito que disse aquilo. Ok, em uma situação normal não teria problema, mas naquela situação tinha e muito! Parecia que eu estava dando corda, flertando, paquerando, dando mole, chame do que quiser, mas era o que parecia. Mas além do fato de ter realmente dito uma coisa dessas a uma pessoa que eu não conhecia muito bem, o que me surpreendeu de verdade foi que, talvez lá no fundo, eu realmente estivesse com segundas intenções. O que estava acontecendo comigo?!

Vincent por outro lado não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ou constrangido, pelo contrario, parecia satisfeito. – Um pouco. Se importa?

- Claro que não.

- Foi o que imaginei.

- De qualquer maneira, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Continue o assunto, Bella. Não se perca agora.

- Já disse. Viemos agradecer sua presença ontem.

- Vocês vieram de...de até onde vocês moram só para me dizer obrigada?

- Não é tão longe assim, sabe?

- Nada em Forks é longe...

- Não moramos na cidade.

- Onde moram?

Vincent lançou um olhar incrivelmente rápido a William que eu só tive a sorte de perceber porque notei William se mexendo inquieto próximo do carro. – Quer ir até lá? – Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas como já me conhecia sabia o que isso significava. Eu queria ir e era exatamente por isso que não sabia o que responder, então ficava assim, balançando entre o que eu queria e o que minha consciência dizia que era certo. – Beatrice e Isaac vão estar lá.

- Isso é para me dar segurança?

- Qualquer coisa que te faça vir com a gente. – Eu me apoiei na maçaneta e encarei meus pés descalços. Pensei. O que ia fazer? Queria ir, mas e a minha consciência, quem calaria? E o pensamento em Edward, quem apagaria? – Não vou te atacar, Bella. – Levantei os olhos até Vincent. E quer saber? Edward havia me abandonado. Eu sempre o amaria e para mim ainda não tinha acabado, mas não podia viver enclausurada em casa. Edward não estava lá e Vincent estava.

- Vou trocar de roupa, me de alguns minutos. – Ele me exibiu aquele sorriso infantil que eu já havia aprendido a gostar.

- Sim, senhora.

Fechei a porta, mas ainda pude ver sua silhueta flutuando rapidamente pelos degraus da porta de entrada e até o carro. Subi rapidamente, tomei um banho extra rápido, digno de meus momentos com Edward, coloquei um jeans, a camiseta que Emmet e Rosalie haviam me dado de presente, escrevi um bilhete para Charlie e peguei o casaco no cabide próximo da porta e sai de casa.

A cena era diferente da vez que Isaac e Vincent me esperaram. Os dois ali não estavam rindo, ninguém estava contando uma história engraçada e eu só consegui perceber que estavam conversando porque eles mexiam os lábios rapidamente. Vesti o casaco e desci os degraus cuidadosamente para não levar outro tombo na frente de Vincent e logo já estava a alguns passos dos dois. Vi William se virar e começar a caminhar rua abaixo enquanto Vincent abriu educadamente a porta do carro para mim.

- Onde ele vai? – Perguntei quando já estava próxima o suficiente para tocar a lataria do carro.

- Vai a pé. – Eu olhei para ele confusa.

- Por que?! – Me pareceu totalmente ridículo. Ok, eles eram muito rápidos, chegariam a qualquer lugar duas vezes mais rápido do que um carro, mas mesmo assim não me sentia a vontade e esperava que isso não tivesse nada haver comigo.

- Para que eu possa ficar sozinho com você. – Vincent me lançou aquele sorriso sincero. Eu não desviei os olhos dele, havia aprendido com Edward a suportar o brilho daqueles olhos dourados.

- Está brincando, não está?

- Talvez... – Ele encolheu os ombros. Por mim a conversara tinha terminado ali mesmo. Não queria perguntar mais e descobrir que não tinha sido brincadeira nenhuma e que Vincent havia mesmo feito aquilo de propósito. Sentei no banco do passageiro e esperei até que ele desse a volta por trás do carro e ele fazia questão de fazer tudo isso mais lentamente do que era preciso. Isso me deu um pouco de tempo de encarar a forma de William parado no final da rua. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco bege e a cara fechada, não podia culpa-lo, se estivesse em sua situação também não estaria toda sorrisos. Vincent finalmente entrou no carro e deu a partida, vi os dois trocando um olhar a distancia e um sorriso mínimo brincar com o canto da boca de Vincent, foi então que eu percebi que talvez ele não estivesse brincando, que talvez ele tivesse mesmo mandado William ir embora a pé. Afundei um pouco no banco como fazia quando repreendiam Rosalie na minha frente, queria sumir.

Quando dobramos a esquina William ainda estava parado no final da rua, parecia uma estatua, mas mesmo assim eu tinha certeza que quando chegássemos a casa ele já estaria lá. No volante Vincent era muito parecido com qualquer pessoa que já sentou no volante de um carro, não corria, respeitava os sinais, parecia Isaac. Talvez não quisesse chamar atenção para si ou então não confiava em suas habilidades tanto quanto Edward.

- Não está com medo? – Percebi seus olhos brilhando em minha direção pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Não é a primeira casa de vampiros que vou.

- Ah sim, os Cullen, Edward... – Olhei para ele, não tinha entendido o tom de sua voz. O que era aquilo? Escárnio? – Mas sabe, nós não somos os Cullen. Somos os DeLorme.

- Não é um sobrenome muito assustador. – Ele encolheu os ombros.

- A culpa é da Bea. Ela que não nasceu com um sobrenome melhor...

- Todos usam o sobrenome dela?

- Claro. Somos uma família. Ou você acha que todos os Cullen realmente nasceram Cullens? – É lógico que eu sabia que os Cullen não eram Cullen de nascença, minha surpresa foi pelo fato de descobrir que Beatrice era meio que a chefe da família, tudo na verdade parecia girar ao redor dela. Sorte que minha aversão a ela tinha diminuído consideravelmente senão já estaria pensando em maneiras e mais maneiras de saltar para fora do carro e fugir.

Chegamos a casa dos DeLorme em alguns minutos que foram muito agradáveis para minha surpresa, a conversa com Vincent até que tinha sido divertida, acabei descobrindo que, além de cara de pau, ele sabia ser engraçado. Quando estacionamos é claro que o meu primeiro impulso foi de comparar a casa com a dos Cullen. Era natural eu acho, afinal de contas era a segunda casa de vampiros que eu ia, mas a única coisa que eu encontrei de semelhante entre as duas foi o modo como era escondida entre as arvores. Isso me fez pensar se os vampiros encomendavam casas desse jeito, como se tivessem sido construídas por elfos de o Senhor dos Anéis.

Eu não esperei até que Vincent abrisse a porta pra mim, não esperava isso de ninguém mais além de Edward, então eu sai do carro por conta própria.

- Eu ia abrir pra você. – Ele disse parado ao meu lado.

- Claro que ia... – Eu respondi afiada. Como seu eu acreditasse que ele realmente ia abrir a porta pra mim... – É normal a porta ficar aberta assim? – Eu apontei a belíssima porta de madeira. Vincent olhou para porta e permaneceu alguns segundos imóvel antes de se virar para mim.

- Não. Provavelmente alguns lobisomens ou clã rival invadiu a casa e matou todos. – Eu torci a boca em um sorriso como daquela vez no estacionamento do mercado.

- Idiota. – Ele sorriu para mim enquanto nós começávamos a andar em direção a casa, mas, como sempre, eu ainda tinha algo me incomodando. – O que você quis dizer com lobisomens?

- Você não sabe o que são lobisomens?

- Eu sei o que eles são, só não entendi por que você resolveu falar neles agora.

- Os lobisomens são os inimigos naturais dos vampiros. – Ele esticou a mão e empurrou um pouco mais a porta para que eu passasse primeiro. – Temos que tomar cuidado.

- Quer dizer que existem lobisomens aqui em Forks? – Eu entrei.

- Existem lobisomens em todo lugar, Bella.

- Quem são? – Ele me olhou com um sorriso enigmático.

- Nós não podemos dedura-los. Eles fariam o mesmo conosco. Vem. – Ele passou por mim e entrou na sala de estar, o assunto sobre os lobisomens havia acabado. Eu o segui e não tive pressa em observar cada detalhe da gigantesca e, muito bem decorada, sala dos DeLorme. Tudo era extremamente elegante, quase como se cada pedaço da mobília tivesse sua própria história para contar e, ao mesmo tempo, simples. Grandes quadros coloridos davam um ar mais leve e aconchegante ao lugar e o grande sofá de couro branco, posicionado em cima de um tapete cor de creme felpudo, parecia muito convidativo.

- Vincent, trouxe o lanche? – Eu escutei passos ecoando no chão de madeira polida e logo a forma de Beatrice apareceu no corredor. Para minha surpresa e ao contrario das outras vezes, não senti vontade de sumir, não afundei dentro do casaco e nem travei, eu simplesmente sorri de volta para ela.

- Humana de dezessete anos de idade, o seu sabor preferido. – Vincent respondeu.

- Ótimo, estou faminta! – Ela virou a atenção para mim. – Olá Bella. – Eu retribui seu sorriso delicado. – Isaac está nos fundos, ele vai ficar feliz de saber que você resolveu seu juntar a nós. Vamos?

- Claro. – Beatrice abriu um pouco de espaço para que Vincent e eu pudéssemos passar. Eu olhei o longo corredor e pude ver que ele terminava em uma outra sala de estar, diferente mais gigante do mesmo modo que a primeira. Esse cômodo possuía grandes janelas e era extremamente claro, haviam também algumas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e um tapete igualmente felpudo e macio e em uma das paradas estava uma porta dupla de vidro. Além dessa porta eu pude ver um deck de madeira que exibia uma incrível vista para o lago. Eu passei por Beatrice, mas Vincent não. Quando eu olhei para trás vi Beatrice pressionando a palma da mão pálida contra do tórax de Vincent, foi um movimento delicado, mas ainda assim fez Vincent pressionar as costas contra a parede.

Ela esticou o pescoço olhando casualmente pela sala de onde acabáramos de vir. – Não está faltando ninguém? – Era um tom estranho, um certo interesse falso. Vincent não hesitou em responder, mas eu podia ver que estava escolhendo as palavras cautelosamente.

- William não veio com a gente, ele foi a pé.

- Eu sei. – Beatrice disparou todo o poder daqueles olhos acobreados contra Vincent e por um momento os dois apenas se encararam, os olhos de ouro contra os de cobre e por incrível que possa parecer os de cobre estavam ganhando. – Vamos conversar sobre isso. – Ela sibilou daquele modo que os vampiros costumam fazer quando conversam entre si e nos guiou pelo corredor.

Quando chegamos ao deck William já estava lá sentado ao lado de Isaac, os dois pararam conversar quando me viram e Isaac realmente pareceu feliz ao me ver, é claro que não posso dizer o mesmo do outro vampiro, mas isso já era de se esperar. Beatrice continuou a caminhar, passou por William e, como da primeira vez que havíamos nos conhecido na casa dos Cullen, correu os dedos finos pelos cabelos indisciplinados dele. Fiquei imaginando se Vincent levaria uma bronca por deixar William vir a pé.

Me sentei em um banco próximo da extremidade do deck e Vincent sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, ele me explicou coisas sobre Forks que eu não sei como havia descoberto, me apontou para qual lado ficava a reserva próxima de La Push mais algumas coisas sobre lobisomens, é, eu ainda não tinha esquecido sobre isso. E essa foi a minha tarde, conversar com Vincent na beirada do deck, ouvir histórias bem mais detalhadas sobre os contos de Vincent com Isaac e simplesmente esquecer da presença de William. Eu queria conversar com ele, não para me certificar de que ele não me odiava, mas só por uma boa convivência, quero dizer, já me dava muito bem com Isaac e Vincent, com Beatrice estava começando a me entender, tentar trocar algumas palavras, pelo menos, com William já seria alguma coisa.

Eu vi o momento certo para conversar com William quando Vincent subiu para se lavar e Beatrice e Isaac entraram para preparar algo para eu comer. – Mantenha ela ocupada, William. Não a queremos na cozinha. – Isaac disse. Ora, ele deveria me manter ocupada, podíamos tentar conversar já que estávamos nessa situação.

- Você chegou aqui muito antes de nós? – Perguntei a William.

- Um pouco. – Ele não me olhou, não se moveu, na verdade, ele só respondeu porque não podia simplesmente me ignorar dessa vez, estávamos a menos de três metros de distancia um do outro.

- Se cansou? – Mais uma tentativa só para ter certeza de que não era minha consciência armando para cima de mim. Dessa vez ele conseguiu escapar de uma resposta falada, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou entretido em cortar o guardanapo em pedaços minúsculos e milimetricamente iguais. Eu juro que nunca vi um homem se esforçar tanto para parecer ocupado. – Deve ter sido uma boa caminhada, eu teria desistido nos primeiros dez minutos ou então levado um tombo nos primeiros cinco. – Nada ainda. – Você podia ter vindo de carro com a gente, até teria sido legal. – Ok, eu estava oficialmente desistindo. Era impossível, eu não podia conversar com uma porta.

Eu já estava olhando para o outro lado, encarando as águas esverdeadas do lago quando percebi um movimento muito sutil vindo da direção de William. Quando voltei meus olhos para ele, vi que estava de pé com as mãos nos bolsos do moletom e os olhos dourados diretamente em mim. É lógico que eu não me movi, não conseguia e estava curiosa também, será que finalmente William me daria o prazer de uma frase significativa?

Ficamos daquele jeito por alguns bons minutos até que Vincent me chamasse do lado de dentro, então William simplesmente saltou até uma rede que ficava uns cinco metros do deck, presa entre os troncos de duas grandes arvores e eu entrei. Não pude evitar ficar um pouco curiosa por causa da reação de William, mas logo me distrai e comecei a pensar em outra coisa. No caso, um programa sobre vampiros nos dias de hoje, muito conveniente.

- Estava passando pelos canais e vi isso. – O apresentador exibia pinturas do que seriam os vampiros. Seres desformes, com caninos ridiculamente grandes, orelhas pontudas, grandes olheiras embaixo dos olhos. Se eles pudessem ao menos dar uma rápida olhada em Vincent ou Beatrice aposto que mudariam de idéia. – Que tal esses vampiros? – Ele me perguntou. Eu sorri.

- Ah, muito parecidos, sem duvida.

- Não podemos culpa-los, afinal de contas os vampiros eram tidos como demônios. Tinham que faze-los demoníacos de algum modo. Imagina se colocam a Bea aí, vampiros seriam como deuses.

- Faz sentido.

- Vincent... – Era a própria, parada na porta da cozinha, simplesmente impecável. – Isaac quer falar com você. – Enquanto Vincent caminhava para dentro da cozinha, Beatrice caminhava para fora. Ela parou próxima de mim, quase no mesmo lugar onde Vincent estivera minutos antes. Como ele, Beatrice também exibiu um sorriso incrédulo ao monte de besteiras que estavam saindo da boca do apresentador. – Inacreditável... – Eu sorri. Continuamos ali de pé no meio da sala assistindo ao programa, digo assistindo por falta de uma definição melhor, eu só estava olhando pra tela. Na verdade eu já estava até pronta para voltar ao deck e me servir de um copo de refrigerante, mas antes disso Beatrice ainda tinha planos para mim. – Bella? – Eu já tinha ouvido aquele tom casual antes na praia, aquele tom de quem sabe das coisas. Eu olhei para ela. – Você e Vincent tem passado bastante tempo juntos.

- Ele é meio cara de pau, mas no fundo é um cara legal. – Ela me encarou por alguns segundos com uma expressão que eu simplesmente não conseguia ler.

- Não é meu papel fazer isso, mas preciso dizer, tome cuidado.

- Com o que? – Eu esperava que ela não dissesse "Vincent" porque eu já estava cheia dessas conversas que deveriam, de algum jeito, "salvar minha vida". Eu sabia me cuidar.

- Conheço Vincent a mais de cem anos e ele não é um cara legal. – Ok, minha aversão a ela tinha passado, parcialmente, mas eu ainda odiava quando lia minha mente como se fosse um livro aberto. Tinha tomado minha decisão, ia lidar com isso do mesmo modo que lidei com Billy Black e o plano era: entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro.

- Ok. Vou me lembrar disso. – Só que no meio da minha irritação interior eu acabei esquecendo de que ela não era Billy Black. Ela era Beatrice.

- Não estou brincando, Bella.

- Eu sei que não está, seria uma brincadeira muito sem graça se você realmente estivesse falando mal do cara que você criou e te tem como uma mãe. – Beatrice estreitou os olhos na minha direção e inclinou a cabeça para o lado confusa. Eu devia estar louca de enfrenta-la assim, mas só fui pensar nas conseqüências depois daquele olhar e nessa hora já era tarde de mais.

- Não confunda sentimento com realidade. Somos uma família, mas não deixamos a sinceridade de lado.

- De qual lado? Do lado de fora? Bem longe?

- Não se esqueça com quem está falando, humana. – Lá estava Beatrice com meu freio na mão e eu estava aceitando. Por alguns instantes achei que estivesse discutindo com a minha mãe e não com uma vampira que não possuía a mínima ligação comigo. Ela continuou tranquilamente. – É para o seu bem. Não posso controla-lo.

- E você pode me controlar? – Eu atirei de volta perdendo totalmente a noção do perigo.

- Eu posso te avisar.

- Ok. Aviso anotado. Obrigada. – Senhoras e senhores, essa sou eu. Isabella Swan, a rebelde sem causa. Eu não estava me reconhecendo, mas quando sai da sala e deixei Beatrice sozinha soube reconhecer a sorte que tinha dado, ela podia ter me matado bem ali.

Rebelde ou não, eu queria sair dali. O lugar não estava mais me fazendo bem, entrei na cozinha e pedi para que Vincent me levasse para casa, inventei uma desculpa qualquer e quando segui Vincent pelo corredor Beatrice estava parada no batente da porta. Ela se despediu de nós como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu pude sentir seus olhos queimando a minha nuca sem dó. Até apertei o passo para sair mais rápido do seu campo de visão.

Entramos no carro e aos poucos fomos nos afastando da casa. Vincent não disse nenhuma palavra, não sei dizer se ele realmente não tinha ouvido nada ou se estava só tentando ser educado, de qualquer maneira seria um ponto a mais para ele. Eu também não disse nada, ainda estava esperando a adrenalina se dissipar do meu organismo e minhas mãos pararem de tremer. Já era a segunda vez que eu enfrentava Beatrice desse jeito, precisava tomar cuidado a partir de agora, pois não acreditava que teria uma terceira chance.

Devíamos estar na estrada a uns trinta minutos, era exatamente no meio do caminho entre a casa dos DeLorme e a de Charlie o celular de Vincent tocou. Ele puxou o pequeno aparelho do bolso e colocou na orelha. – O que?! – Eu olhei para ele alarmada. – Como assim?! – Jesus, eu estava quase pulando no banco do passageiro de tanta curiosidade. – Eu vou atrás dela. Isaac, eu vou! – Ele desligou o telefone. – É Beatrice. Isaac disse que ela nos seguiu pela estrada e foi atacada por um bando de Lobisomens. – Minha boca se abriu e ele continuou. – Eles a levaram para a floresta. – Ele brecou o carro e finalmente me lançou todo o poder daqueles olhos dourados. – Preciso salva-la, Bella. Ela como uma mãe pra mim. – Como eu queria que Beatrice estivesse lá para ver aquilo, o homem que ela disse ser perigoso disposto a qualquer coisa para salva-la.

- Então vá. Ela precisa de você, Vincent.

- Não posso te deixar sozinha aqui. Podem haver mais lobisomens por aí, eles podem te pegar. – Eu o encarei em silencio. Ele estava certo e eu sabia que só havia um jeito para isso.

Dez minutos depois eu estava agarrada às costas de Vincent e nós estávamos deslizando rapidamente por entre as folhas e galhos das densas florestas de Forks. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia para onde estávamos indo e nem o que faríamos quando chegássemos lá, mas imaginava que Isaac e William já deviam estar se locomovendo também.

Depois do que me pareceram uns vinte minutos dessa corrida frenética chegamos a uma parte da floresta que eu nunca havia visto e já tinha visto muita coisa com Edward. As arvores não deixavam que o Sol iluminasse aquele ponto e seus grandes troncos formavam uma barreira gigantesca, pedras davam formas a grutas e o ar era denso e úmido. Vincent me colocou no chão e eu me segurei ao máximo para não cair sentada sobre o tapete de grama. Quando consegui recuperar meu equilíbrio olhei ao redor e não vi ninguém mais além de nós dois e dos galhos sinistros. Olhei para Vincent, ele estava alguns metros de mim próximo de uma gigantesca árvore.

- É por aqui? – Eu perguntei. Não obtive resposta alguma, ele continuava lá parado de costas para mim encarando a vastidão de verde que nos cercava. – Vincent? – Eu tentei outra vez e ele se virou para mim. – Vincent? – Não consegui conter um passo para trás no momento que vi os olhos dele faiscando na minha direção. Aquele não se parecia nenhum pouco com o cara simpático e divertido que me atormentava durante dias e mais dias, sua expressão sombria ainda exibia alguns pontos reluzentes onde o Sol conseguia chegar. Assim como Isaac aquele dia no estacionamento, esse era outro Vincent, um de quem eu tinha medo. – Onde estamos? – Silencio. Minha resposta foi o vento soprando na orla das arvores que nos cercavam. – Onde estão Isaac e William? – Ele se manteve imóvel como uma das pedras próximas de nós. – Vincent?

O desespero em minha voz ecoou vagarosamente pela floresta e meus pés vacilaram sobre o campo de folhas secas e grama. Eu vi seus olhos escurecerem e um brilho de maldade se espalhar rapidamente. – Você deveria ter dado ouvidos à Beatrice, Bella. Eu não sou um cara legal...


	10. Cap 8 Surpresas e Retornos

Cap.8 – Surpresas e retornos

Sozinha, indefesa, encurrala por uma pessoa que eu acreditava ser meu amigo, não sei o que incomodava mais, saber que ia morrer ou ter sido feita de trouxa. Talvez nenhum dos dois se eu olhasse pelo lado que mortos não precisam de orgulho, mas eu não pensei por esse lado. Na verdade eu não estava pensando, ainda estava atordoada.

- Você fingiu isso?! – Eu perguntei incrédula. - Mas o telefone, você falou com Isaac, disse que Beatrice havia sido atacada!

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e apertou alguns botões, segundos mais tarde o celular começou a tocar e a vibrar como havia feito no carro. – O que?! Isaac?! Beatrice foi atacada?! – Ele repetiu as palavras parecendo tão desesperado como da vez dentro do carro, depois fechou o aparelho e me lançou um olhar debochado. – O celular estava no alarme. – Minha boca se abria e fechava como um peixe fora d'água em busca de palavras.

- Você me enganou, você mentiu pra mim!

- Ora, Bella. Não fique tão magoada, afinal de contas nem somos tão amigos assim...

- Se queria tanto me ver morta por que me salvou de Laurent?

- Não é uma questão de te ver morta ou não, é uma questão de te ter como minha presa ou não. Se Laurent tivesse te matado eu não ganharia o premio e se William tivesse tido o que queria eu não teria com quem competir. – Ele começou a caminhar lentamente na minha direção, eu não ia correr ele sabia. Já havia me conformado com minha morte eminente, mas isso não me impediu de sentir ódio por Vincent.

- O que William tem haver com isso?

- Estava esperando que perguntasse. É uma história muito bonita na verdade, ele se apaixonou por você, amor a primeira vista, parece até a novela das seis. – Ele sorriu malicioso com o meu misto de surpresa e ódio. Surpresa por William e ódio por ele, claro.

- Era tudo uma competição então?

- E o que achou que fosse? Bons modos? Não seja ingênua, Bella.

- Por que?

- Quando se vive eternamente, precisamos arrumar algum jeito de driblar o tédio.

- Beatrice estava certa sobre você. – Eu disse entre dentes.

- É claro que estava, Beatrice está sempre certa. Infelizmente você não vai mais ter a chance de constatar isso com seus próprios olhos. – Ele estava parado na minha frente, os olhos diabólicos se afundando nos meus, minha vontade era tentar machuca-lo da pior maneira possível, mas era inútil, mesmo se não fosse um vampiro ainda seria uma pessoa normal muito mais forte do que eu. Ele ergueu uma das mãos em um daqueles momentos impossíveis de se perceber e eu senti os dedos frios se fechando no meu pescoço e comprimindo minha pele. – O caminho pra você acaba aqui, Bella e eu prometo que não vou ser rápido. – Ele estava tão próximo de mim que eu podia sentir o hálito de gelo tocando a minha pele. Então era isso, eu ia morrer nas mãos do vampiro mais diabólico dos tempos, pensei em Edward e fechei os olhos. Busquei sua imagem em minhas memórias, seus olhos doces, seu sorriso torto, seus cabelos desalinhados, queria vê-lo mais uma vez antes de morrer, queria tanto...

Senti, de repente, meus pés vacilando sob um peso maior do que eu poderia agüentar e minha queda contra o tapete de grama veio acompanhado do som de inúmeras folhas secas sendo esmigalhadas. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos uma mão segurou meu braço e me puxou para longe me libertando daquele peso inexplicável e foi então que eu entendi. O peso na verdade era Vincent, caído de cara contra a grama com uma das mãos sobre a nuca, mas ainda assim consciente e me arrastando para longe estava William. Ele me colocou próxima de uma grande pedra coberta de musgo e eu percebi que segurava um grande e pesado tronco.

- Você está bem?! – Ele me olhou quase em tanto desespero quanto eu. Ergueu meu queixo delicadamente para ver se eu não havia sido mordida. – Bella, está tudo bem?! – Eu não conseguia responder, não sei o que aconteceu comigo, minha língua travou, meu cérebro parou de funcionar, tudo estava rápido demais para mim. Foi então que vi Vincent se aproximando rapidamente de nós, William estava de costas não conseguiria ver.

- William!! – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes que Vincent o pegasse pelas roupas e o arremessasse para o outro lado do nosso pequeno ringue de boxe. William bateu no chão com um baque surdo e antes que conseguisse levantar Vincent já estava sobre ele novamente, o segurando pela gola do casaco com uma das mãos em seu pescoço. Eu me encolhi dos rugidos e silvos que os dois soltavam e que gelava até meu sangue, mas ainda consegui ouvir a voz de Vincent.

- Grande erro. – E mais uma vez William foi arremessado através do campo e diretamente contra uma arvore gigantesca e antes que pudesse levantar Vincent já havia o alcançado e mais uma vez William estava voando pelo campo como um boneco de borracha.

Depois do terceiro arremesso ele veio parar próximo de onde eu estava sentada ainda em choque e eu pude ver o tamanho do estrago que Vincent estava proporcionando. William mal conseguia se colocar de pé, dois grandes arranhões estavam abertos em seu rosto angelical e suas roupas já estavam banhadas em sangue. Eu tive a certeza de que ele estava mais machucado do que eu imaginava quando vi uma pequena poça de sangue no lugar onde ele estivera deitado. Precisávamos de um plano, nunca iríamos conseguir vencer Vincent assim, ele era muito mais forte do que William e eu não representava ameaça alguma.

Naquele momento meus olhos se encontraram com os dele e eu pude ver que havia algo diferente neles, algo forte e foi então que William se levantou e atravessou aquele campo como um relâmpago diretamente na direção de Vincent. Os dois se engalfinharam e sumiram entre as arvores parecendo duas estrelas cadentes e, então, silencio. Quando me levantei conseguia até ouvir o rio correndo a vários metros dali e ainda nenhum sinal de William ou Vincent.

Uma pessoa normal teria fugido de volta a estrada para conseguir ajuda, mas eu não era uma pessoa normal e William não tinha tanto tempo assim então corri o mais rápido que pude para procura-los. Não conseguia ver nada, nenhum sinal dos dois alem do traço de destruição que haviam deixado, mas eu não podia parar, precisava achar William. Um galho quebrando. Eu me virei rapidamente. – William? – Outro galho. Meus joelhos começaram a tremer. – Por favor... – Implorei desesperadamente.

Duas mãos me seguraram pelos ombros e me viraram rapidamente, para o meu alivio eram as de William, mas para minha angústia ele parecia pior do que antes. Seu lábio inferior estava sangrando e os cabelos estavam emplastrados na testa em uma mistura de suor e sangue. - Você está bem?! – Ele me perguntou desesperado, eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. – Precisamos sair daqui, não temos tempo. – Ele passou meus braços pelos ombros e saímos deslizando floresta adentro. Não tinha a mínima idéia para onde estávamos indo, mas também não estava me importando. Naquele momento William era a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar e julgando pelo seu estado ele não devia estar mentindo.

Ele me soltou próximo a uma caverna natural feita inteiramente de pedra e me guiou entre os labirintos de galhos e arvores ao redor dela. Finalmente paramos, próximos de um barranco e William me ajudou a descer ate ficarmos protegidos embaixo do nodoso tronco que estava caído no chão.

– Bella, me desculpe. Me desculpe. Eu não queria. Não foi a minha intenção. – Ele começou a falar tão rápido que eu mal conseguia distinguir uma palavra da outra e seu desespero era tanto que me lembrou de Jasper no estacionamento do mercado. Eu abracei meus joelhos trêmulos enquanto ele tremia, ofegava e balançava a cabeça negativamente sem parar, nem parecia o mesmo que mal se movia e mal falava. – Eu não queria, Bella. Mas Vincent, ele...eu não consegui. Me desculpe.

- Você não podia ter feito nada. Eu devia ter escutado quando Beatrice me avisou. Não foi culpa sua. – Ele correu as mãos finas pelos cabelos bagunçados, seus dedos tremiam quando ele se abaixou ao meu lado.

- Não, Bella. A culpa foi minha, você não vê? Fui eu. Sua amiga não conseguiu ver isso acontecendo antes porque eu não deixei, seu namorado e Beatrice não leram a mente de Vincent antes porque eu estava lá. E se eu não tivesse demonstrado interesse por você antes Vincent teria simplesmente ignorado a sua presença. Tudo é minha culpa, Bella! – Aquilo estava ultrapassando meus dons de compreensão, mas eu não me atrevi a me aproximar.

- Como assim?

- Eu atrapalhei tudo, Bella. Eu tenho um dom, igual ao de Beatrice ou dos seus amigos. Eu posso anular o dom deles, como se fosse uma interferência de radio. Seus amigos não conseguia ler nossas mentes porque eu estava lá. Isso deu a Vincent a cobertura que ele precisava. Se eu não estivesse lá, eles teriam conseguido, sua amiga teria previsto isso antes. – Eu fiquei em silencio tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Tudo se encaixava, todas as vezes que Edward, Alice ou Jasper reclamaram que não tinham conseguido usar seus poderes foram vezes em que William estava lá.

- Mas Beatrice sabia sobre Vincent. Ela me avisou.

William se sentou sobre uma pedra próxima de nós. – Ela sabia porque conhece Vincent, não porque leu a mente dele. – Eu o observei por vários instantes, ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e os dedos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça. Eu me aproximei cautelosamente e estendi uma das mãos para tocar seus ombros que subiam e desciam em um ritmo frenético, mas antes de alcança-lo William já havia levantado a cabeça e estava me encarando com os olhos dourados. – Me desculpe, Bella. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. – Estava tudo bem mesmo. Eu não estava sendo trouxa pela segunda vez, acreditava em William, para falar a verdade, duvido que alguém que estivesse na minha posição não acreditasse. – Você não quis isso. – Dei um sorriso tentando encoraja-lo. Ok, ele podia ter mais de duzentos anos de idade, mas parecia uma criança naquele momento e eu precisava ajuda-lo. – Agora vamos, temos que sair daqui e encontrar Isaac e Beatrice. – Ele retribuiu meu sorriso.

- Obrigado. – Ficamos daquele jeito durante alguns segundos até que algo chamasse a atenção de William. – Se esconda. – Ele sussurrou para mim e eu me encolhi rapidamente contra o tronco caído. Cheguei até a prender a respiração enquanto o observava, ele estava curvado sobre o chão, apoiado nos pés e nas mãos, sua barriga estava a centímetros do chão assim como seu rosto e ele encarava profundamente o vazio entre as folhas. Por um momento não nos movemos, não respiramos, sequer piscamos, ficamos ali suspensos como que por um fio de linha invisível. Até os pássaros e o vento pareceram respeitar nosso momento de tensão, a floresta estava totalmente silenciosa e eu gostaria muito de estar ouvindo o que quer que William estava.

Ele ergueu apenas a cabeça sem se mover. Eu engoli seco e mais um momento se passou sem que nada acontecesse, já até estava começando a relaxar quando vi pânico tomar conta das feições de William, meus músculos travaram. – Bella, corra! – William já estava no chão com Vincent por cima antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ele ia morrer. – Vai embora, Bella! Corre! – William gritou entre um soco e outro, Vincent ia mata-lo. – BELLA VAI! – E eu fui.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, corri sem rumo, sem direção. A única coisa em minha mente era a imagem de William sendo massacrado, segurando Vincent próximo para que eu pudesse fugir, se sacrificando por mim. Nesse ponto eu já não conseguia mais conter as lagrimas que corriam livremente pelo meu rosto. Eu queria voltar para ajuda-lo, queria fazer algo por ele, mas meus joelhos não me obedeceram, não pararam, apenas continuaram me levando para qualquer lugar.

Eu fechei os olhos tentando me livrar da imagem de William e foi quando me choquei com alguma coisa sólida que me lançou ao chão. Não queria abrir os olhos, tinha medo de quem podia encontrar, não queria ver o sorriso malévolo de Vincent brilhando em minha direção, não queria ver nada, só queria ficar ali deitada na grama até que tudo isso passasse. – Bella. – Eu abri os olhos rapidamente, conhecia aquela voz. – Bella, tudo bem?

- Isaac! – Eu precisava conter minhas lagrimas, precisava avisa-lo. William estava em perigo.

- Bella, acalme-se. – Ele me segurou pelos ombros. – O que aconteceu? Onde está Vincent?

- Ele me atacou, William apareceu e fugiu comigo, mas ele nos achou! Ele vai mata-lo, Isaac! Ele vai matar William!

- Acalme-se, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não, não vai! Vincent está matando William!

- Me mostre onde. – E nas costas de Isaac eu refiz o caminho até onde havia deixado William e Vincent, um alivio tomou conta de mim, iríamos conseguir, Isaac estava correndo inacreditavelmente rápido, iríamos salvar William. Mas bem no momento em que colocamos o pé naquele lugar minhas intuições se mostraram erradas, não havia mais duas pessoas ali, só havia uma e uma fogueira que ardia agressivamente. Vi Vincent de pé ao lado da fogueira e nenhum sinal de William, quis perguntar onde ele estava, mas era obvio. Ele estava logo ali ao nosso lado, alimentando as imensas labaredas laranja. William...

Vincent se virou lentamente e nos encarou, seu olhar negro passou por mim rapidamente antes de se deter em Isaac. Eu teria dado tudo para saber o que estava passando na mente dos dois naquela hora em que ficaram apenas se encarando. Os olhos de Isaac se desviaram até o fogo que dançava suavemente atrás de Vincent, ele também sabia o que estava lá.

- Chega, Vincent. – Isaac disse quase cansado.

- Não se meta nisso, Isaac. Não é problema seu.

- Você matou William! Você matou o seu irmão. Ele está queimando nessa fogueira atrás de você!

- E se não for embora, estará queimando ao lado dele. – Isaac encarou Vincent e eu senti o ar ao nosso redor ficando insuportavelmente denso.

- Você já foi longe demais.

- Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Isaac.

- Então pare. Isso é loucura, Vincent. – E então tudo ficou em silencio e o único som era o estalo vindo da grande fogueira a nossa frente. Eu, em minha estúpida inocência, realmente achei que Vincent mudaria de idéia, que pediria perdão e que tudo acabaria bem, mas como eu disse era apenas uma estúpida inocência.

- Não vou repetir...

- Bella, saia daqui. Volte por onde viemos e continue em linha reta, Beatrice e seus amigos estão te procurando. – Ele disse sem me olhar, continuava encarando Vincent. Eu não queria ir, tinha ido da primeira vez e agora William estava morto, não podia fazer o mesmo com Isaac. Sei que minha presença lá era totalmente inútil, mas eu queria ficar mesmo assim. – Vá embora, Bella. Não torne o sacrifício de William em vão. – Lancei um ultimo olhar a fogueira, Vincent e por ultimo a Isaac, e como se meus pés tivessem rodas e um controle remoto comecei a correr para longe dos dois, controlada pela vontade de Isaac. Meu segundo pensamento naquele momento foi que se encontrasse Beatrice ou os Cullen poderia leva-los de volta e salvar Isaac.

Quando já estava a alguns metros dos dois ouvi um rugido grave seguido de um baque e depois o som de folhas e do vento assoviando em meus ouvidos e então meus pés simplesmente pararam de me obedecer e se fincaram no chão com tal força que eu quase desequilibrei. Já havia deixado William e ele estava morto, não podia deixar o mesmo acontecer com Isaac. Dei meia volta nos calcanhar e comecei a correr de volta para os dois. As palavras de Isaac ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, mas eu precisava voltar, não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria quando alcançasse os dois, pensaria melhor quando estivesse lá.

Afastei os últimos galhos que me separavam dos barulhos assustadores que vinham da floresta e me deparei com aquele deja vu terrível. Vincent estava parado do outro lado do pequeno ringue improvisado e do outro lado à minha frente estava Isaac se levantando sacrificadamente. – Isaac!!! – Não consegui segurar meu desespero. Os dois me encararam, Isaac em um desespero igual ao meu e Vincent com aquele brilho sombrio nos olhos. Vi um sorriso se formar em seus lábios e senti meus joelhos cedendo, ele iria me matar.

- Bella, abaixe-se! – E por instinto eu obedeci. Mais rápido do que eu poderia perceber Isaac se levantou e se lançou em minha direção a tempo de interceptar a investida de Vincent. Caí pesadamente no chão tamanha era a força do ar que os dois deslocaram e, dessa vez, foi Vincent que havia sido arremessado contra uma pesada árvore. Isaac já havia o alcançado outra vez e agora estava prensando-o contra a mesma arvore com uma das mãos violentamente fechada contra o pescoço de Vincent com tanta força que seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Eu me encolhi contra o gramado e até tentei desviar meus olhos daquela cena horrível, mas não consegui. Era como um imã extremamente poderoso que continuava prendendo minha atenção e me impedindo de olhar para o outro lado.

Na minha frente Isaac e Vincent rugiam um para o outro raivosamente e teriam continuado para sempre se Isaac não tivesse dado fim aquela luta horrenda. Ele segurou no maxilar de Vincent com os dedos longos e o forçou para cima enquanto cravava os dentes na carne macia da garganta de Vincent. Logo filetes rubros começaram a brotar do local onde a boca de Isaac estava travada manchando as peles de porcelana dos dois.

Eu tampei a boca com as mãos tentando controlar a ânsia que tomava conta de mim diante daquela cena e o pior ainda estava por vir. Ainda com os dentes cravados fundo na garganta de Vincent, Isaac sacudiu a cabeça arrancando um grande pedaço de carne de seu pescoço e soltando-o logo em seguida.

Vincent caiu de joelhos no chão com o pescoço e as roupas banhadas em sangue. Eu tentei me arrastar para longe. Isaac se aproximou com o queixo inteiro manchado de vermelho. Eu não queria mais ver nada, queria fechar os olhos e sumir do mundo, queria estar no colo da minha mãe, queria estar nos braços de Edward, queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali agora. Minhas vontades não foram atendidas, obviamente, e a próxima cena que ficaria em para sempre seria a de Isaac torcendo impiedosamente o pescoço ensangüentado de Vincent e ele caindo imóvel segundos depois.

Vincent estava morto, mas ainda não estava acabado. Ainda precisei assistir enquanto Isaac levantava o corpo sem vida de Vincent e o atirava na fogueira que o aceitou de bom grado. E então aquele era o fim. Vi Isaac limpar o queixo na manga da camisa que um dia havia sido branca e virar para mim. Meus olhos ardiam de tão arregalados que estavam e quando vi Isaac estender uma mão para mim ainda sentia pavor, pânico da cena que acabava de presenciar e que, com certeza, nunca mais sairia da minha mente. Aquele não era o mesmo Isaac que eu conhecia e gostava, também não era o Isaac sombrio que eu havia conhecido no estacionamento, era uma outra pessoa, alguém diferente que eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Eles estão aqui! – Olhei por entre as arvores, vi aquela forma loira já conhecida e tenho que admitir que nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Rosalie. Logo outros rostos familiares apareceram entre as folhas. Carlisle, Esme, Beatrice, Emmet, Alice e Jasper, estavam todos lá, todos de que eu sentia mais falta do que tudo no mundo, todos que eram a minha família, mas dessa vez havia outra pessoa. Ele. Meu coração pulou do peito e me colocou de pé tão rápido que meus pés até vacilaram, mas eu não vacilei, corri em sua direção e joguei os braços envolta de seu pescoço. Edward me abraçou demoradamente e pela primeira vez desde que havia ido embora eu estava me sentido verdadeiramente segura, respirei profundamente seu perfume de inverno e afundei meu rosto em seu peito musculoso. Nada mais importava, eu só queria ficar ali em seus braços e esquecer do mundo. Deus, como havia sentido sua falta!

Depois de Edward a primeira a se aproximar foi Alice seguida de Jasper. Ele colocou uma das mãos em meus ombros e eu o encarei, aquele era o Jasper que eu conhecia, o Jasper calmo e sereno, controlado, nada parecido com o monstro que havia me atacado na noite do meu aniversario.

- Está tudo bem agora, Bella. Estamos aqui, vamos te proteger. – Eu senti meus medos se dissipando, sabia que era o dom de Jasper fazendo efeito, mas também sabia que era a confiança que via agora em seu olhar. Ele não me machucaria, nunca seria capaz.

Enquanto ia passando meus olhos pelos rostos preocupados, notei uma face que parecia tão angustiada quanto eu, mas ainda assim bela e perfeitamente impecável. Ergui meu rosto do abraço de pedra de Edward e admirei o perfil de Beatrice por alguns instantes. Ela não se deteve no grupo a minha volta, continuou deslizando pelo gramado até alcançar Isaac. Vi ela erguendo uma das mãos para tocar o rosto de Isaac enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça derrotado. Havia uma tristeza sobre os dois, algo que eu sabia que tinha causado e senti meu coração partir quando vi Beatrice passando os braços pelos ombros de Isaac e as lagrimas começarem a manchar as faces dele.

Voltei a esconder o rosto nos braços de Edward e me entreguei a seus braços novamente. Senti seus lábios depositarem um beijo no topo da minha testa e logo comecei a sentir a tensão daquele dia sumindo diante do toque de Jasper em meu ombro. A dor deu lugar ao cansaço, a tristeza ao sono e assim que meus joelhos começaram a ceder eu já estava adormecida nos braços do meu vampiro. Como havia sentido sua falta! Só agora tinha noção disso.

Não sei mais o que aconteceu depois desses acontecimentos, eu já não tinha mais consciencia de nada, mas consegui ouvir a voz distante de Carlisle anunciando serenamente. – Vamos para casa, conversaremos lá. – E então senti Edward me levantando do chão e minha cabeça se aninhar em seu pescoço de pedra.


	11. Cap9 De volta a rotina

Cap.9 – De volta a rotina

Não sei dizer como foi o caminho até a casa dos Cullen, não sei nem dizer como entrei no carro só sei quando obtive consciência novamente a primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos dourados que durante tanto tempo me fizeram tanta falta. Edward estendeu uma das mãos até meu rosto e acariciou minha pele suavemente, eu senti um arrepio, mas não era de frio, era saudade, era meu coração batendo mais forte por te-lo de volta. Ele me exibiu um sorriso gentil. – Dormiu bem?

- Não, mas acordei bem. – Eu respondi matando toda a minha abstinência de seus olhos entorpecentes.

A expressão de Edward logo mudou, um véu triste pareceu tomar conta dele e seus olhos se desviaram dos meus. Ele tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e as encarou infinitamente enquanto acompanhava as linhas dos meus dedos com as pontas dos seus. – Bella, eu sinto muito. Me desculpe ter ido embora desse jeito, me desculpe não estar aqui para te proteger disso tudo. Talvez se eu estivesse aqui nada disse tivesse acontecido. – Eu não deixei que terminasse.

- Mas nós nunca saberemos. – Eu disse gentilmente colocando uma das mãos em seu rosto e erguendo-o ate que pudesse me ver em seus olhos. Ele segurou meu pulso rapidamente e levou minha mão até sua boca.

- Me desculpe. Eu achei você estaria salva se fosse embora, mas só te expus mais ao perigo. Me perdoe, Bella.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Me prometa que nunca mais vai sair do meu lado e tudo vai ficar bem. – Ele me olhou e sua boca se curvou no meu sorriso favorito.

- Eu prometo. – Eu retribui seu sorriso e recebi um beijo delicado no topo da minha testa. Quis me afundar em seu pescoço novamente, queria aquela sensação de segurança que só sentia quando estava com ele, que só ele poderia me dar e que eu tinha sentido tanta saudade, mas ainda estávamos na garagem de entrada da casa dos Cullen. Eu conseguia ouvir os passos ecoando suavemente no piso de concreto e suas vozes baixas conversando discretamente.

- Bella. – Edward e eu nos afastamos de nosso abraço saudoso e vimos Jasper parado próximo de nós com Alice a seu lado. Ele estava tão sereno e tão diferente de como estava no nosso ultimo encontro, que eu me perguntei se ele podia usar seu dom em si mesmo. Essa mudança não impediu Edward de endurecer ao meu lado e tomar sua postura super protetora, mas eu sabia que não havia o que temer. Meu medo de Jasper, o que havia acontecido no meu aniversario, tudo era passado. Jasper era meu amigo e eu sabia que nunca me faria mal. Coloquei uma das mãos sobre um dos braços de Edward.

- Tudo bem. – Disse para Edward. – Não vai acontecer nada. É o Jasper, somos amigos. – Vi os olhos de Jasper brilharem na minha direção. Um brilho diferente da vez em que me atacou, era um brilho de gratidão, de carinho. Edward relaxou um pouco e deu espaço para que Jasper se sentisse menos pressionado.

- A dor que senti por quase ter te machucado foi muito maior do que qualquer coisa que já senti na vida. Me desculpe, Bella. – Simples e limpo. O jeito Jasper de ser. Eu sorri para ele.

- Não se preocupe. Isso é passado, está tudo bem agora. – Ele deu um passo hesitante em minha direção e passou os braços rapidamente pelos meus ombros, fiquei surpresa claro, Jasper não era o tipo que fazia isso, mas retribui o abraço satisfeita e muito mais alegre do que estava quando abri os olhos. Ele se afastou, olhou para Alice e soltou um longo suspiro de alivio como uma criança que busca aprovação, ela por sua vez colocou uma das mãos em seus ombros e plantou um beijo em seu rosto me lançando um sorriso igualmente orgulhoso. Eu retribui mais uma vez, constatando que toda a saudade que eu pensei sentir deles durante esse tempo era real e que agora estava indo embora.

- Crianças! Pra dentro. – Carlisle nos chamou da porta da frente e, depois de fecharmos o carro, caminhamos tranquilamente pelo piso de concreto da entrada da frente e entramos. Do lado de dentro eu me dei conta que sentia falta de tudo, do cheiro, dos moveis, da decoração impecável, até do modo como a luz entrava pelas grandes janelas. Tudo era como um pedaço de mim que havia sido arrancado e só agora estava tomando seu lugar de direito. Continuamos caminhando até a sala da frente e eu não consegui evitar uma espiada no local onde o piano costumava ficar, agora era só um espaço vazio.

Entramos na sala e todo aquele bem estar que, aos poucos, estava tomando conta de mim foi embora com o dobro da rapidez quando vi Isaac e Beatrice tomando seus lugares na sala. Isaac ficou de pé como da primeira vez, atrás da poltrona que Beatrice ocupava e nós fomos nos arrumando nos lugares que restavam.

Ficamos todos em silencio, todos, além de mim é claro, deveriam estar querendo perguntar o que exatamente aconteceu na floresta, mas ninguém queria realmente ser a pessoa a perguntar. Era um assunto delicado, Isaac estava recomposto, parecia apenas uma pessoa suja de terra. Beatrice estava estóica como sempre. E eu estava com Edward, aninhada em seus braços. Mas eles sabiam que aquilo eram apenas aparências, eles tinham acabado de perder dois filhos, era como se Edward e Emmet resolvessem lutar e se matassem. E eu, bem, eu era a causa daquilo tudo.

As atenções vagarosamente se viraram para mim, mas eu devia ter esperado isso. Eu era a única que tinha presenciado todos os momentos, estava lá quando Vincent mentiu sobre Beatrice, na luta entre ele e William, na confissão de William e depois durante a luta de Isaac e Vincent. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa por Isaac e Beatrice, então eu me endireitei no sofá esperando a pergunta.

- Bella, nós entendemos que você passou por muita coisa e se quiser descansar um pouco antes de conversar nós entendemos. – Carlisle começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi. Que tipo de pessoa seria eu se disse que não queria falar sobre isso?! Eu era o motivo principal pelo qual duas pessoas, dois irmãos estavam mortos, eu tinha causado aquela situação, por minha culpa Isaac teve que matar o rapaz que tinha como um filho.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu posso falar. – E então eu comecei. Relatei todos os fatos desde quando Vincent havia me buscado em minha casa e deixado William voltar a pé até a terrível batalha dos dois na floresta. Doía falar sobre aquilo, mais ainda relembrar das cenas, dos detalhes, do desespero nos olhos de William, da crueldade nos sorrisos de Vincent e da tristeza no coração de Isaac, mas eu precisava não só por eles, mas por mim também. Aquilo pesava dentro de mim e me fazia afundar cada vez mais rápido dentro daquele poço de culpa e depressão que me encontrava, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, desabafar daquele jeito não me ajudou em nada, não liberou nenhum espaço dentro do meu peito para que eu conseguisse respirar.

Quando eu terminei a ultima frase daquele conto de terror, o silencio imperou na elegante sala dos Cullen. Edward ainda tinha um dos braços em volta do meu ombro me dando segurança enquanto os outros encaravam ou os sapatos, ou os nós dos dedos. Quanto a Isaac e Beatrice, bem, ele estava lá parecendo uma estátua de gesso, presente apenas fisicamente, duvido que estivesse escutando uma palavra do que eu havia dito. E Beatrice, estóica, como sempre me queimava com seus olhos cor de bronze bebendo cada detalhe tanto de minhas palavras quanto de minha mente. Eu não me incomodei de te-la vasculhando meus pensamentos assim tão descaradamente, ela tinha direito de saber tudo o que havia acontecido.

- E foi isso. Eu sinto muito. – Ergui os olhos até os dois e notei Beatrice segurando delicadamente a mão de Isaac.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém. Nem sua, Bella. Nem sua, Edward. – Eu esperava que ela dissesse algo desse tipo, afinal de contas desde o encontro na floresta Beatrice estava agindo como um tipo de líder matriarcal, o que foi muito estranho para mim que estava acostumada a ver Isaac fazendo o papel social. E então ela olhou discretamente para Isaac e disse. – William e Vincent fizeram as próprias escolhas. – E o significado daquele olhar não fugiu de mim, eu sabia o que era. Olhei para Isaac e pude jurar que vi algum tipo de resposta à Beatrice, não sei dizer que tipo de resposta era, mas havia algo ali, uma compreensão das palavras que ela dizia, talvez. – Não havia nada que pudéssemos ter feito.

- Eu poderia ter te escutado. – Todos me olharam com um certo espanto que não me escapou. Até Edward havia se endireitado no sofá e sussurrado algumas palavras de conforto no meu ouvido, mas eu não queria ouvir nada. Não precisa ser reconfortada, precisava consertar o que havia feito. – Não! Se eu tivesse ouvido não teria ido para a floresta, William não teria tentado me salvar. Nada disso teria acontecido.

- Não dependia de você, Bella. – Ela me olhou pacientemente. – Vincent teria continuado até achar um outro momento perfeito para te atacar e William teria te defendido em qualquer um desses momentos. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito.

- Mas não nunca saberemos. Talvez se tivesse me afastado dele quando você avisou, nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- E, talvez, se tivessemos escolhido o Alasca em vez de Forks isso também não teria acontecido. – Eu queria responder, queria mostrar que em suas tentativas de me isentar da culpa ela estava claramente esquecendo do fato de que realmente foi minha culpa, mas não sabia o que dizer. – São milhões de possibilidades, Bella e nunca saberemos os finais destas, mas as coisas acontecem por um motivo.

- E qual o motivo para isso?

- Sou uma vampira, não uma vidente. Isso você tem que perguntar para ela. – Ela indicou Alice com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso muito singelo nos lábios.

- Ficaremos felizes de ajudar em qualquer coisa que precisem. - Carlisle disse educadamente.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, mas agora só precisamos ir para casa.

- Claro. – Isaac e Beatrice se levantaram, Esme e Carlisle os acompanharam até a entrada. Mas que diabos! Por que tudo estava me parecendo tão adormecido?! Nada daquilo estava diminuindo a culpa em mim. Eu abaixei a cabeça enquanto eles deixavam a sala e caminhavam para o corredor que daria acesso a saída. Edward se aproximou de mim, provavelmente estava sentindo minha indignação.

- Você está bem?

- Ela me avisou, Edward. Ela disse para tomar cuidado com Vincent e eu fui tão grossa com ela. – Eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas, mas já estava começando a sentir meus olhos ardendo.

- Mas você ouviu o que ela disse. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito.

- Isso não diminui a dor de ninguém. – Ele se manteve ao meu lado e me puxou mais perto de si.

- Durma aqui hoje. Ligue pro Charlie, diga que vai ficar na casa de uma amiga.

- Qual amiga? – Eu perguntei sentindo a temperatura fria de sua pele sob o tecido de sua camisa.

- Alice é sua amiga. Peço para Carlisle conversar com ele, não vai ter problema. – Eu cedi, claro. Não queria sair da fortaleza que a casa dos Cullen significava para mim agora. Então quando Carlisle voltou acompanhado de Esme, Edward pediu que falassem com Charlie e tentassem convence-lo de que seria totalmente seguro para mim passar a noite com eles. E bem, preciso dizer, que Esme foi incrivelmente convincente. Ela me passou o telefone para que Charlie pudesse me dar alguns últimos avisos como, por exemplo, usar o spray de pimenta, coisas que apenas a mente de Charlie via como possibilidade, desejei boa noite ao meu pai extremamente cauteloso e desliguei o telefone.

A noite na casa dos Cullen foi muito agradável, eles fizeram o possível para me manter ocupada pensando em coisas diferentes, me serviram um jantar delicioso e Alice me levou ao seu quarto para que pudéssemos escolher minha roupa para a escola no dia seguinte. Na hora de dormir Edward improvisou uma cama em seu quarto com alguns edredons e almofadas, pode parecer meio desconfortável e até seria se não estivesse envolvida por seus braços longos. Poderia estar dormindo em uma cama de pregos, não importava, o que importava naquele momento era que ele estava comigo, mais uma vez ele era o único que conseguia acalmar meu coração e me fazer pensar que tudo poderia dar certo. Foi no meio desses pensamentos apaixonados por Edward que caí no sono.

Foi um sono sem sonhos, sem pesadelos e sem descanso. Não foi dos melhores, eu admito, mas fiquei feliz por isso porque no fundo da minha mente sabia que podia ser pior. Podia ter tido pesadelos horríveis, pensamentos torturantes e milhões de outras coisas que não quero nem cogitar.

Depois de ter recobrado a consciência procurei por Edward, claro. Foi um pânico incontrolável quando acordei e não senti, nem vi seu corpo ao meu lado. Mas para a minha tranqüilidade logo que meu coração disparou ouvi passos na escada e em seguida vi meu Adonis de mármore caminhando pelo corredor com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e o sorriso torto mais lindo nos lábios finos.

- Bom dia. – Ele me desejou. – Como conheço o seu apetite pedi para Esme dar uma reforçada no café. – Eu sorri prendendo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Vocês dois não precisavam ter tido esse trabalho. – Eu disse enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado apoiando a pequena bandeja em uma cadeira próxima.

- Bem, Alice e Jasper ajudaram também.

- Então vocês quatro não precisavam ter tido esse trabalho.

- Não seja boba, Bella. Você sabe que Esme ama cozinhar para você. É a desculpa para usar a cozinha que ela precisava. – Eu sorri mais uma vez pegando o copo de suco de laranja e dando um longe gole. Dei uma mordida na torrada ainda quente que estava no prato ao lado e assim ficamos em silencio por mais algum tempo. Seus olhos ainda estavam em mim, eu podia senti-los, ele queria saber coisas, mas eu não encontrei a força em mim para encara-lo. Então ele finalmente perguntou. – Como você está?

Eu demorei mais do que deveria mastigando um segundo pedaço de torrada, não estava com fome de verdade, só não queria deixa-lo mais preocupado. – Vou ficar bem.

- Mas você não está bem. – Seus olhos continuavam em mim e então eu tive que erguer os meus para fita-lo.

- É difícil, Edward. Eu estou tentando, mas é tão difícil. – Senti seus braços em volta de mim me puxando contra o seu peito de pedra e senti meu corpo relaxar perto do seu.

- Vou te ajudar a passar por isso. Não vou sair do seu lado, Bella. Nunca mais. – Eu sabia que era verdade. Sabia que sempre o teria comigo e que meu coração sempre acalmaria sob o toque dele. – Vou cuidar de você. – Fiquei ali aninhada entre os braços do meu vampiro não sei por quanto tempo, sempre que estava com ele o tempo insistia em simplesmente parar. Teria caído no sono novamente se Alice não tivesse nos despertado com um toque muito gentil na porta do quarto de Edward.

- Bom dia. – Ela sorriu carinhosamente. – Está quase na hora de ir para a escola, imaginei que a Bella pudesse querer tomar um banho antes de ir. – Ela disse olhando para Edward e depois se virou para mim. – Depois podemos escolher alguma coisa do meu armário para você vestir, é bem mais seguro do que o visual 'mulher-fatal' da Rose. – Nós rimos e com um beijo suave de Edward em minha testa, me levantei e segui Alice pelos corredores. Ela não me perguntou nada, nem quis saber como eu estava, acho que ela viu no futuro e sabia que se eu precisasse de algo ou quisesse conversar não hesitaria em procura-la. Tive a confirmação desse pensamento quando vi ela me lançar um sorriso gentil e me entregar uma toalha. Retribui o sorriso e entrei no banheiro com a certeza de que podia contar com Alice e com todos naquela casa.

O banho não foi como os que se tornaram minha marca registrada. Demorei debaixo da água, fiz tudo muito lentamente mais porque estava tão aérea que não conseguia me concentrar do que por qualquer outra coisa. Só sei que quando finalmente sai do banheiro Alice estava vestida com outra roupa e me esperando do lado de fora.

- Demorei muito? – Perguntei a ela.

-Edward achou que você tivesse descido pelo ralo, mas ele é neurótico então não podemos levar em consideração. – Ela sorriu e me estendeu a mão. Eu ri mais uma vez, adorava o modo como ela lidava com as coisas e como estava lidando comigo agora. Seguimos para o seu quarto e ela me ajudou a escolher o modelo que mais se encaixava no meu perfil no meio de suas roupas, no mínimo, alternativas. Sai do quarto vestindo uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camisa branca de mangas três quartos e um colete da mesma cor que a calça. Não eram roupas que eu tinha do meu armário em casa, mas fiquei satisfeita.

Quando descemos Edward estava me esperando ao lado da casa com Jasper em seu encalço e totalmente impecável em suas roupas, naturalmente. – Você está linda. – Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e eu senti as maçãs do rosto arderem em brasa. Alice tomou seu lugar ao lado de Jasper e os dois compartilharam um sorriso em minha direção.

- Alice te ajudou a escolher as roupas, eu imagino? – Jasper perguntou enquanto ela se pendurava em seu braço.

- Deu para perceber?

- Há alguns quilômetros de distancia. – Nós quarto compartilhamos uma risada e aquela era umas das coisas das quais eu havia sentido falta. Eram a minha família, meus amigos, as pessoas que sempre me acolheriam, eram os Cullen. No final do corredor pude ver Esme flutuando elegantemente em nossa direção, em uma casa normal eu diria que foram as nossas risadas que chamaram sua atenção, mas como não era uma casa normal posso dizer que, na verdade, foi o meu cheiro.

- Como passou a noite, querida? – Ela se aproximou segurando meus ombros delicadamente com as mãos.

- Muito bem, dormi como uma criança. – Eu sorri.

- E tomou o café da manhã?

- Tomei. – Me senti como se estivesse no primeiro dia de aula, mas eu gostava. Sentia falta da minha mãe, de ter alguém com esse papel, claro que Charlie tomava conta de mim, mas era diferente. Eu estava pronta para dar minha terceira resposta afirmativa a Esme quando Edward me segurou pela mão.

- Precisamos ir ou vamos chegar atrasados.

- Ah, é claro. Não podem chegar atrasados. – Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um carinhoso e envolvente abraço. – Volte no final da tarde, sim? Suas roupas já vão estar lavadas.

- Obrigada, Esme. Por tudo.

- Imagine, querida. Foi um prazer.

Caminhamos os quatro para a entrada da casa e Esme nos acompanhou, iríamos com o Volvo, claro, mas eu me perguntei como Emmet e Rosalie iriam, não caberíamos todos no carro de Edward, certamente. Me despedi mais uma vez de Esme e esperei até que Edward, Jasper e Alice se despedissem também. Entramos no carro, eu na frente ao lado de Edward e Jasper e Alice no banco traseiro e sumimos pela pequena estrada que levava até a casa dos Cullen.

- Não devíamos ter esperado Emmet e Rosalie? – Eu perguntei enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Eles já foram. Saíram um pouco antes de você acordar. Não íamos caber todos no meu carro. – Como eu desconfiava. Eles deviam ter ido no conversível vermelho de Rosalie ou com o Land Rover de Emmet e, a essas alturas, já deveriam estar na escola a muito tempo. A escola. Durante minha noite nos Cullen e a manhã agitada, eu não havia conseguido parar para pensar que certamente encontraria Beatrice pelos corredores, não seria difícil, eu só precisava seguir a fila de estudantes apaixonados que a rodeava diariamente. O que eu diria? Lhe daria um abraço? A ignoraria? Não tinha idéia, queria poder simplesmente conversar com ela, mas o que diria?

O caminho até a escola foi extremamente rápido, mas também com Edward no volante não tinha como ser muito diferente disso. Entramos no estacionamento apinhado de alunos, vi Jéssica e Mike parados próximos a van de Tyler, cumprimentei-os com um aceno de mão e fomos estacionar o carro no lugar de costume, ao lado do conversível de Rosalie. Não vi ela ou Emmet, deviam estar do lado de dentro. Como sempre Edward deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Ele me perguntou enquanto me entregava minha mochila. Eu sorri jogando a alça em cima do ombro.

- Não é meu primeiro dia de aula, sabe? – E então ele sorriu. – Vou ficar bem, Edward, é só a escola.

- De qualquer maneira, vou te acompanhar até a sua sala. – Eu concordei, não porque estivesse com medo ou me sentindo insegura, mas porque queria aproveitar mais meus momentos ao seu lado e sentir sua mão gelada na minha o máximo que podia.

Entramos na escola os quatro juntos, mas logo Jasper e Alice tomaram seus respectivos caminhos e eu fiquei sozinha com Edward. Enquanto caminhávamos até minha sala e meus olhos instintivamente procuravam por Beatrice a cada passo algo me ocorreu, algo que eu não havia pensado até agora. – Edward? – Ele me respondeu com um som. – Para onde você foi? – Paramos de andar e ele virou os olhos na minha direção.

- Não fui longe.

- Mas aonde?

- Nos primeiros dias fiquei rodeando as florestas de Forks, mas quando percebi que enquanto não saísse da cidade você nunca estaria salva fui para o norte, estava quase chegando ao Canadá, meu destino era o Alasca.

- E por que voltou? – Ele me olhou de novo e essa foi uma daquelas vezes que fazia meus joelhos tremerem e meu corpo inteiro fraquejar. Ficamos daquele modo em silencio por alguns bons minutos, a balburdia de alunos e professores a nossa volta parecia ter sumido e por um momento éramos apenas nós dois em todo mundo. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para tocar meu rosto e fez meu corpo inteiro arrepiar sob seu toque gelado.

- Você não sabe? – Ele sussurrou com o rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu respondi como pude, mas não sei se foi muito significativo, minha voz simplesmente me abandonava nesses momentos.

- Não...

E então eu vi aquele sorriso perfeito, os dentes perfeitamente alinhados, braços como as nuvens do céu. – Porque eu te amo, Bella. Meu lugar é ao seu lado e sair dele foi o maior erro da minha vida. – E lá estava eu, parada no corredor da escola, com o garoto mais lindo do planeta e os olhos marejados de lagrimas. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de abraça-lo e então apenas inclinei o corpo para frente até que minha testa tocasse seu peito musculoso e logo seus braços longos e fortes já estavam a minha volta me dando todo o conforto que eu precisava.

Mas como todos os momentos perfeitos da vida são curtos, o nosso não seria exceção. Muito mais rápido do que eu queria a sineta das aulas tocou e nos despertou do nosso mundo alternativo. Edward ainda me acompanhou até a minha sala e se despediu de mim com um beijo na testa, e foi assim que começou meu dia na escola. As aulas continuaram se arrastando como fazia normalmente e os outros alunos continuavam conversando animadamente como faziam diariamente, completamente alienados às coisas que haviam acontecido no dia anterior, totalmente despreocupados. Eu os invejei naquele momento, nenhum precisava ficar ouvindo os urros de uma luta, nenhum deles via os olhos desesperados de William em qualquer lugar ou a tristeza de Isaac em cada reflexo. Eu sei, eu também não precisava, mas estava além de mim, eu não conseguia controlar.

Quando o almoço finalmente chegou eu percebi que estava mais ansiosa em me juntar aos Cullen do que em qualquer outro dia. Joguei meus cadernos de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e quase corri até a porta, mas logo percebi que a minha pressa era inútil. Edward já estava parado em toda sua perfeição do lado de fora da minha sala, me esperando. Caminhamos juntos mais uma vez, agora até a lanchonete, ele me deixou sentada com Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmet e foi buscar meu almoço. Enquanto isso eu troquei algumas palavras com Emmet, estava com saudades do grandalhão, mas quanto a Rosalie as coisas ainda estavam as mesmas.

Foi um almoço agradável, consegui colocar algumas coisas no estomago, o que deixou Edward muito satisfeito, e ainda troquei mais algumas palavras com Jasper e Alice. Correu tudo bem e por um momento eu realmente havia me esquecido de todo o acontecido, estava me sentindo como uma daquelas pessoas que eu estava invejando nas aulas passadas, estava me sentindo como uma adolescente normal e para minha sorte continuei assim o dia inteiro.

Um dia se passou, eu estava de volta a escola e nada de Beatrice, nenhuma sombra, nenhuma pista. Emmet e Rosalie não estavam mais fazendo aula de francês com ela por causa das crises de ciúmes de Rosalie então eu não podia nem perguntar a algum aluno. Outro dia e ainda nenhum sucesso, eu havia até considerado montar guarda na porta da sala dos professores, mas se a encontrasse o que eu diria? Meu medo de encontra-la conseguia ser maior do que minha necessidade de vê-la e saber se estava tudo bem, então logicamente que não esperei na sala dos professores nem em qualquer outro lugar que pudesse.

- Eu só estou dizendo Edward, já faz duas semanas. – Eu tentava convence-lo enquanto caminhávamos juntos até a lanchonete. – Só estou curiosa

- Quem diria, você assim preocupada por causa de Beatrice.

- Ela poderia te surpreender se você a conhecesse melhor. – Edward riu.

- E de onde saiu isso? – Eu parei de andar e comecei a pensar. Aquelas não eram minhas palavras, aqueles não eram meus pensamentos e eu já havia ouvido aquilo antes. Isaac. Foi ele quem havia me dito todas as coisas boas sobre Beatrice e foi com os pensamentos nele que eu esbocei um sorriso carinhoso enquanto lembrava dos bons momentos que passei ao lado dos DeLorme, Vincente incluído.

- Só queria saber estão, só isso. – Eu apertei sua mão na minha e ele me estudou por alguns instantes.

- Eles estão bem, tenho certeza. Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Eles sabem se cuidar.

- É eu acho que sim. – Eu disse lhe me conformando. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto que eu amava.

- Vá se sentar com Alice, já levo sua bandeja. – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e assim nós entramos na lanchonete. Eu fui me sentar com os Cullen e Edward foi buscar meu almoço, eu nem me incomodava em pedir alguma coisa, já sabia que ele colocaria absolutamente tudo que estivesse nas bandejas no meu prato. Puxei uma cadeira ao lado de Alice e me sentei.

- Oi, pessoal. – Havia chegado no meio da conversa pelo que me pareceu e Rosalie não se importou nenhum um pouco de continuar falando como se eu nem estivesse presente.

- E por que você foi perguntar?! Começou a sentir saudades?

- Eu não fui perguntar. Carlisle ligou no seu celular, foi você quem me deu a notícia.

- E eu aposto que você ficou muito chateado.

- Rose, não seja boba. Eu não fiz nada, você sabe.

- Tanto faz, Emmet. – Rosalie empurrou a bandeja elegantemente e saiu do refeitório tão elegantemente quanto havia entrado, mas bem mais irritada isso eu poderia apostar. Emmet suspirou e correu a mão pelos cabelos raspados.

- É melhor eu ir atrás dela.

- Boa sorte. – Jasper desejou enquanto o grandalhão se levantava.

Eu continuei em silencio, não ia me meter naquilo, mas Emmet foi gentil o suficiente para me cumprimentar enquanto saia da mesa. Ficamos eu, Jasper e Alice sentados enquanto Edward não chegava. E agora apenas com os dois eu tinha a liberdade de matar minha curiosidade. – O que aconteceu?

- Rosalie está tendo ataques de ciúmes...outra vez... – Alice girou os olhos, divertida. – Eu sei que é maldade, mas é tão engraçado. – Jasper e eu sorrimos.

- Por causa de quem dessa vez?

- Beatrice.

- Vocês viram ela?

- Carlisle ligou no celular de Rose, parece que eles vão se mudar. Ela passou no hospital hoje mais cedo para agradecer por tudo.

- Como assim? – Eles estavam indo embora? Será que a dor de ficar no mesmo lugar onde tinha perdido William e Vincent era tanta que precisavam ir embora?

- Eu não sei, não estava lá. Rose contou quando chegou. Eles vão no sábado. Conhecendo Carlisle do jeito que conheço aposto que vamos dar uma passada lá. – Sabe quando o estomago afunda e automaticamente um nó se fecha na sua garganta? Eu estava assim. Não queria nem me mover, queria apenas ficar ali sentada, pensando naquilo. Mas precisava fazer alguma coisa, queria vê-los mais uma vez antes de ir.

- Alice... – Eu comecei insegura. – será que estaria tudo bem se eu fosse junto? – Perguntei um pouco insegura. Alice compartilhou um olhar com Jasper e respondeu.

- Mas é claro. Já estávamos contando com a sua presença. – Eu sorri satisfeita para ela. Era incrível como gostava de estar perto dos dois, Jasper sempre me acalmava com seu dom incomum e Alice era minha amiga, a melhor que eu poderia pedir.

Edward se aproximou e nós com bandeja explodindo de comida como eu esperava, mas não estava mais com fome. Estava nervosa e ainda estávamos na terça feira. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e rapidamente Alice passou os acontecimentos de alguns minutos atrás e logo depois que ele já havia sido informado da mudança de Beatrice e Isaac e já estávamos rindo dos ataques de ciúmes de Rosalie. Claro que sentíamos pena de Emmet, ele nunca a trairia, nunca nem pensaria nisso, mas o fato é que ver Rosalie descer de toda sua pose para brigar por causa de outra mulher era simplesmente hilário.

Meu humor até melhorou depois desse almoço, mas infelizmente nada disso fez minha aula de Educação Física no último horário passar mais rápido ou ser menos traumática para mim e para todos a minha volta. Não sei porque os professores ainda insistiam em mim, estava mais do que obvio que eu, com uma bola de basquete na mão, era uma ameaça para toda a escola. Meu premio depois de ter causado dano a todos e a minha mesma era o garoto com o sorriso torto mais lindo da escola e com isso eu me contentava. Saímos juntos da escola e dessa vez ele me deixou em casa, fazia tempo que não via Charlie ou pisava em casa, pareciam décadas e tenho que admitir que estava com saudades.

Quando abri a porta Charlie ainda não estava em casa, então era totalmente seguro para Edward andar pela casa feito um relâmpago enquanto me ajudava com as tarefas e com essa ajuda, eu terminei tudo em metade do tempo. Depois disso pudemos ficar sentados no sofá assistindo TV ou conversando sobre alguma coisa aleatória enquanto eu me aninhava em seus braços. Era engraçado, para qualquer um que entrasse ali naquele momento éramos apenas um casal de namorados aproveitando uma tarde juntos, a parte engraçada é que eu tinha dezessete anos e meu namorado oitenta. Mas quem disse que o amor acontece de maneira lógica?

Depois de algumas horas Edward saiu da casa feito um fantasma e Charlie apareceu. Estava com saudades daquela figura calada que era meu pai, lhe dei um grande abraço depois que ele pendurou o casaco no cabide e acho que ele ate se surpreendeu um pouco com isso.

- Como foi com os Cullen?

- Foi ótimo. Carlisle e Esme mandaram um olá.

- Eles são boas pessoas. – E era o fim do nosso dialogo. Era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Charlie, ele não ficava trocando palavras desnecessárias, falava apenas o que o momento pedia mesmo que fosse pouco. Jantamos juntos como sempre e depois de me despedir dele e tomar um banho subi para o meu quarto e para minha rotina. Edward estava parado nas sombras do meu quarto e eu tive que observa-lo durante alguns instantes antes de me aproximar. Deus, como havia sentido falta dessa rotina.

O resto da semana na escola se arrastou muito mais lentamente do que eu poderia sonhar que seria possível. Estava beirando o insuportável, todo o período letivo parecia ter pelo menos trinta horas de duração por dia, mas quando finalmente chegamos na noite de sexta feira eu senti como se tivesse sido rápido demais e eu não estava pronta. No dia seguinte eu e os Cullen iríamos até a casa dos DeLorme, eu, pela primeira vez, iria encarar Isaac depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, eu iria ter que sustentar o peso do olhar de Beatrice me lembrando a cada instante que eu deveria te-la escutado. Mas eu não podia parar agora, estaria com Edward, ele me daria forças e eu só esperava que conseguisse ser corajosa o suficiente.


	12. Cap10 Quer ouvir uma história, Edward?

Cap. 10 – Quer ouvir uma história, Edward?

No sábado acordei me sentindo estranhamente aérea, parecia que não estava lá realmente, minha mente, meus pensamentos, tudo que era meu, estavam me esperando na porta da casa dos DeLorme. Não consegui comer nada, nem mesmo um suco de laranja, mas tive que despistar Charlie para que ele não visse meu nervosismo. Minha sorte foi que logo ele saiu para trabalhar e Edward já estava de plantão do lado de fora da minha casa.

- Vamos? – Ele apareceu como mágica no meio da cozinha. Meu coração deu um salto, mas não por sua presença. Naquele dia acho que nem Edward conseguiria me acalmar.

- Preciso tomar um banho e me vestir ainda. Temos tempo?

- Eu saí mais cedo, já calculei o tempo que você demora para ficar pronta. – Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo em minha testa.- Temos tempo. – Eu sorri enquanto subia as escadas lentamente, abri a porta do banheiro e entrei. Não foi um banho típico de mim quando Edward estava em casa, na verdade demorei uma boa meia hora embaixo do chuveiro e mais uns bons vinte minutos escolhendo alguma roupa. Não era meu costume demorar assim, mas eu estava perdida em pensamentos e queria adiar aquele encontro o máximo possível. Eu sei que antes estava caçando Beatrice pelos corredores do colégio e me perguntando como estariam, mas agora que o dia de descobrir isso estava bem ali e eu estava com medo.

Quando finalmente desci as escadas Edward estava imóvel sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, mas é claro que quando coloquei o primeiro pé no piso ele já sabia que eu estava lá. – Você demorou. Está tudo bem? – Eu suspirei colocando as mãos no bolso traseiro da calça.

- Tudo, eu só não conseguia encontrar uma calça. Ainda temos tempo?

- Comigo no volante, sim.- Ele sorriu se levantando e colocando a cadeira no lugar. – Você tomou café da manhã?

- Claro. – Segunda mentira em menos de cinco minutos. Ok, era errado, mas o que eu iria dizer? 'Não, Edward, não consegui colocar nem mesmo uma migalha em meu estomago de tanto nervosismo.' Não podia, ele iria pirar e me faria comer todo o estoque da geladeira. Ele pareceu ter engolido as duas mentiras sem problemas e caminhou até o cabide para pegar meu casaco. Eu me aproximei, peguei o casaco que ele me oferecia e juntos caminhamos até o conhecido volvo prata que depois de tanto tempo estava de volta.

A viagem foi rápida como já era esperado, devia ter pedido para ir dirigindo, pelo menos assim teria mais tempo pra pensar no que dizer, ou ao menos, no que fazer quando estivesse cara a cara com Isaac e Beatrice. Engraçado, eu passei semanas caçando qualquer sombra de Beatrice pela escola ou qualquer outra coisa que me levasse mais próxima deles, para que exatamente eu não sabia, mas queria olha-los, saber como estavam e agora que estava lá, pisando naquele gramado coberto de folhas secas toda a minha determinação de antes parecia ter sumido com a brisa suave que soprava em meu rosto. Não estava pronta para encara-los e só agora que estava de frente com aquele Honda preto é que me dava conta disso.

Meus pés pareciam pesar toneladas, mas não podia deixar que Edward percebesse, então deixei que me guiasse até Esme, Alice, Emmet e Rosalie. A distancia eu conseguia ver Jasper e Carlisle carregando algumas malas até o carro preto e Edward logo foi ajuda-los. Emmet continuou no mesmo lugar, para evitar mais brigas com Rosalie, eu imaginei. Me posicionei ao lado de Alice e ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso, eu tentei corresponde-la, mas logo ali caminhando porta afora a alguns metros de distancia de Jasper eu pude vê-los pela primeira vez naquele dia e ultima de todos os outros dias. Ok, os primeiros dias com os DeLorme podem ter sido um pouco turbulentos, com Beatrice principalmente, mas agora entendia que toda a culpa que vinha sentido acontecia porque gostava deles e não queria que fossem embora. No tempo em que Edward estava longe e que eu havia me afastado dos Cullen, foram os DeLorme que me acolheram e eu realmente me sentia bem com eles.

O lugar estava vazio como sempre, então nenhum dos Cullen os dos DeLorme se incomodou quando o Sol começou a brilhar por entre os grossos galhos das arvores que cercavam a casa. Era um festival quase ridículo de tão belo com Edward carregando malas para dentro do carro e Beatrice deslizando pelo gramado como se fosse uma passarela, se eu tivesse aquela elegância tenho certeza que passaria mais tempo de pé e menos tempo rolando pelos lugares.

Beatrice...

Ela tinha parado a meio caminho do carro enquanto Isaac terminava de carregar o resto das malas e trocava algumas palavras com Carlisle. Em momentos tensos como esse meus reflexos sempre me traíam e quando ergui os olhos encontrei aqueles incomuns olhos cor de cobre me encarando de volta. Abaixei a cabeça rapidamente na tentativa de disfarçar meu olhar furtivo, mas sabia lá no fundo que não iria conseguir. Fiquei encarando a grama alguns segundos, mal me movia para chamar o mínimo de atenção possível, mas logo percebi um par de elegantes sapatos amassando a grama na minha frente e parando próximos de mim.

- Oi. – Senti meu estomago afundar diante daquela voz melodiosa, mas ergui os olhos até os dela. Beatrice me encarava com uma expressão tranqüila e, assim como Edward aquele dia na floresta, sua pele brilhava como se fosse feita de pequenos diamantes.

- Oi. – Respondi com menos da metade de sua desenvoltura. Queria dizer algo mais, mas o que diria? 'Como vai a vida?' Eu sabia a resposta para essa. Desviei os olhos tentando parecer descontraída, mas na verdade queria era escapar dos olhos penetrantes e incômodos de Beatrice, e foi então que vi Isaac com as costas curvadas sobre o carro e um nó se fechou em minha garganta. Ele sempre foi tão gentil e bom comigo, sempre educado e paciente. Beatrice estava certa, ele era um bom homem. Percebi também que os olhos de Edward estavam atentos a cada movimento meu, mas não conseguia me preocupar com isso naquela hora, precisava cuidar de uma coisa de cada vez. – Como ele está? – Mencionei Isaac com a cabeça.

Ela lançou um olhar para as costas de Isaac. – Ele vai ficar bem.

- Ele está diferente...

- Não é nada pessoal, Bella. Ele só precisa de tempo. – Ela respondeu voltando os olhos para mim.

- E você? – Ela me exibiu um sorriso raro, sutil e sincero.

- Estou falando com você agora, não estou? – Eu encarei seu singelo sorriso, fiquei curiosa e melancólica com aquilo, me perguntei se a veria novamente algum dia, se veria Isaac, esperava que sim, certamente sentiria saudades. Eu nunca me perdoaria, mas naqueles olhos que um dia me assustaram tanto eu vi que eles não me culpavam e, no momento, aquilo era suficiente para mim. Comecei a sentir algo bom, um conforto crescendo, dentro de mim comecei a sentir aquela coisa que vim procurando desde aquele dia na floresta.

O carro deu a partida me tirando do meu devaneio particular, Beatrice indicou o grupo que já estava próximo do carro e logo nos aproximamos. Carlisle estava trocando algumas ultimas palavras com Isaac quando tomamos nossa posição ao lado deles. Edward ainda estava atento ao que eu estava fazendo, mas foi gentil e atencioso a ponto de não se aproximar e me dar o tempo que eu precisava, e se manteve ao lado de Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie trocando também algumas palavras.

Isaac abriu a porta do carro e lançou um olhar para Beatrice, havia mais do que um simples trocar de olhares ali, eu desconfiava e tive a certeza quando vi um brilho diferente nos olhos de Beatrice, mas Isaac não se aproximou. Ele continuou parado próximo ao Honda Preto e quando finalmente seus olhos se encontraram com os meus o tempo pareceu congelar por alguns instantes para que pudéssemos absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo ali. Eu queria dizer algo, fazer algum gesto, qualquer coisa! Mas antes que conseguisse organizar os pensamentos vi Isaac me exibir um sorriso muito suave, quase como se estivesse sendo obrigado àquilo por sua boa educação e acenar uma das mãos de dedos finos. Ele desviou o olhar para o carro e eu senti o estomago afundar novamente.

- Não é nada pessoal, acredite em mim. – Beatrice disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse tecer qualquer comentário. Sabe, tenho que admitir, as vezes, ter Beatrice por perto era realmente um alívio, principalmente em situações onde precisamos e queremos dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguimos.

- Ele não quis vir até aqui, não é?

- Ele gosta de você, Bella. Ele só não quer forçar uma conversa que ainda não está madura o suficiente. Você está machucada, ele está machucado. Vocês dois estão mais envolvidos nisso do que eu acredite se quiser.

- Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido... – Eu encarei os sapatos sentindo o nó na minha garganta se intensificar.

- Ele sabe, Bella. Você é uma pessoa boa, nós dois sabemos disso. Vincent era uma pessoa má, por mais que o amassemos. – Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e ficou a me observar até que eu finalmente erguesse a cabeça e a encarasse novamente. Para minha surpresa ela estava sorrindo para mim, um sorriso sincero, curioso, quase maternal. – Vamos sentir falta das suas perguntas, Bella.

Eu estava pronta para perguntar 'nós', quem? Porque Isaac com certeza não estava nesse plural, mas antes que pudesse verbalizar essa pergunta Beatrice indicou o carro com a cabeça e, mais uma vez, eu me virei para encarar o homem pálido e elegante encostado na lataria. É claro que eu ainda preferia que ele tivesse vindo até nós duas, mas o que vi ali me acalmou mesmo assim. Era Isaac, encostado no carro, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso largo e sincero de um modo que nunca havia visto antes. Voltei a encarar Beatrice, dessa vez, um pouco mais curiosa, mas ciente de que minhas perguntas haviam sido respondidas ali com aquele sorriso.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês também.

Ela franziu o cenho fingindo uma incompreensão. – De nós dois?

Eu torci a boca em um sorriso e meneei a cabeça durante alguns segundos antes de responder. – Alguém me disse que quando a conhecesse melhor, você me surpreenderia. – Eu apontei Isaac com a cabeça. E vi um sorriso bem diferente do que ela havia me exibido algumas vezes naquele dia, era um sorriso genuíno e grande, me mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

- E está surpresa? – Ela me perguntou.

- Muito. – Eu admiti. Foi então que ela deu um passo na minha direção e me abraçou calorosamente. É claro que fiquei surpresa com aquilo, não esperava uma atitude como aquela vinda de Beatrice, mas retribui o abraço com a mesma intensidade. Devia ser como Isaac disse, você precisava conhece-la para gostar dela. Também notei como ela devia ser mais forte do que eu imaginava, pois não teve pressa para se afastar de mim como os outros vampiros faziam. Senti suas mãos em meus ombros me afastando suavemente quando começamos a ouvir as vozes dos Cullen mais altas perto de nós.

- Parece que já está tudo no carro. – Carlisle disse apoiando uma das mãos nos ombros de Esme.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Carlisle. Quem sabe um dia nos veremos novamente.

- Para onde vão agora? – Isaac e Beatrice trocaram mais um olhar e recomeçaram a falar.

- Alasca, dessa vez. Pode ser um bom lugar.

- Nós moramos lá um bom tempo, tenho certeza de que vão gostar. – Emmet disse. É claro que não havia nada demais naquela frase, era apenas um comentário educado e ele apesar de grande como um urso era uma seda por dentro, mas é claro que Rosalie não via desse modo. Ela soltou uma bufada e se afastou de nós para se juntar a Jasper e Edward que estavam alguns passos de distancia. – Rose... – Emmet começou enquanto a seguia de perto para fora do grupo que estavamos, mas já era tarde, ela já estava de braços cruzados e emburrada como uma criança.

Todos nós assistimos a cena de perto claro e quando Rosalie e Emmet se afastaram todos os acompanhamos com os olhos, mas foi Beatrice quem falou primeiro. – Essa sua menina é, realmente, uma coisa...

Carlisle e Esme soltaram uma risada sutil. Rosalie realmente era uma coisa. – Ela é...difícil as vezes...

- Vou sentir falta de quando a via bufando pela casa, com Emmet em seu encalço durante aquelas crises de ciúmes por sua causa. – Ela disse para Beatrice. - Era impagável.

- Ah é? – Beatrice respondeu com aquela expressão travessa brincando em seu rosto de deusa e mesmo com o aviso silencioso e gentil de Isaac ela se virou para o outro grupo. – Crianças, até uma próxima vez. – E então seus olhos pousaram no grandalhão e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. – Continue praticando seu francês, Emmet. Você tem potencial. – Eu juro que quando Beatrice se voltou para nós outra vez para se despedir de Carlisle e Esme havia fumaça saindo das orelhas de Rosalie, acho que se pudesse ela teria pulado no pescoço de Beatrice bem ali na frente de todos, mas como não podia ela se limitou em sair pisando duro na grama até o conversível vermelho com Emmet balbuciando frases e mais frases em seu encalço.

- Você é muito cruel. – Isaac disse enquanto observava Beatrice morder o lábio inferior se divertindo. E a verdade era que todos estávamos rindo da maneira mais discreta que podíamos. Até Jasper que nunca exibia emoção alguma estava se divertindo ao lado de Edward.

- Eu não sou cruel. Eu sou difícil...as vezes. – Ela disse simplesmente e então se virou para Alice. – Considere isso um presente de despedida.

Logo depois disso começaram as despedidas. Não foram demoradas, acho que quando se é imortal acaba se pegando um certo jeito para essas coisas. Isaac e Carlisle trocaram algumas ultimas palavras e o homem moreno entrou no carro enquanto que Beatrice estava parada próxima a porta do outro lado do carro. Eu me aproximei mais uma vez para dar aquele tchau definitivo.

- Se cuide então. – Ela me olhou como se me analisasse, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que estivéssemos nos vendo.

- Obrigada por tudo, Bella. – Aquela culpa, que eu achei ter ido embora, voltou com mais força do que antes. 'Obrigada, Bella'? Obrigada pelo que exatamente? Por ter matado William e Vincent? Eu fiz um movimento positivo com a cabeça e lancei meus olhos para o chão, queria sair da frente dela, queria ir embora, voltar para os braços de Edward, mas Beatrice não deixaria. Ela já segurava meu rosto entre as mãos frias como o inverno e eu não conseguia me mover, tive que encarar os olhos cor de cobre mais uma vez, mas ao contrário das outras vezes agora eles brilhavam com uma luz estranha, uma luz que eu nunca havia visto antes. Poderia ser carinho? – Não sofra, Bella. Viva, eternamente, se achar que deve. – Ficamos daquele modo nos encarando por alguns pouco segundos até que ela me lançasse uma piscadela e entrasse no carro antes que eu pudesse responde-la. – Se for ao Alasca algum dia, venha nos visitar. – Ela me disse pela janela.

O carro fez a curva pela garagem dos DeLorme e começou a se afastar lentamente, dei um sorriso lembrando do quanto cuidadoso Isaac era no volante e me senti mais leve enquanto ouvia o eco das palavras de Beatrice em minha cabeça. Eles eram ótimas pessoas, mais do que eu imaginei que seriam. Sentiria, realmente, muita falta dos dois.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus próprios pensamentos que mal percebi Edward se aproximando de mim e se posicionando ao meu lado, mas fiquei muito satisfeita ao ve-lo ali e deixei meu corpo pender um pouco para o lado para que pudesse ficar encostada nele. – O que foi aquilo? – Ele me perguntou.

- O que?

- "Viva, eternamente, se achar que deve" – Ele repetiu as palavras de Beatrice. Meu olhar encontrou o dele, mas eu fiquei em silencio, não era que eu não queria falar era só que naquele momento eu havia começado a lembrar de coisas e não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Olhei para o perfil de Beatrice sentada no banco do passageiro. _"Viva, eternamente, se achar que deve". _Eu sabia o que era aquilo, sabia porque ela tinha dito e então comecei a me lembrar daquele dia em LaPush, quando Isaac havia me deixado sozinha com ela.

_- Quer ouvir uma história, Bella?- Ela me disse erguendo os olhos até os meus. Eu estava começando a cultivar o hábito de não me mover quando a encarava daquele jeito, talvez se ficasse imóvel ficaria mais segura era o que eu pensava, mas a verdade era que seus olhos eram quase tão hipnóticos quanto os de Edward. Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça com medo de que qualquer movimento em falso pudesse quebrar a fina cúpula de silencio que havia se instalado sobre nós. – Há muitos anos atrás eu era uma garota comum, tinha dezenove anos, ajudava minha mãe com as tarefas de casa e todas essas coisas cotidianas. – Ela encarou a areia por alguns instantes com um sorriso suave e sonhador nos lábios, eu a estudei por um tempo, nunca, em momento algum, Beatrice havia me parecido tão...humana. E então ela continuou. – E então ele chegou. Um mês após o meu aniversário de vinte anos recebemos um visitante estranho, um forasteiro. Bertrand. Ele era simplesmente encantador, diferente de tudo o que eu havia visto. Imagine-o como o seu Edward se facilitar._

_- Ele era um vampiro?_

_- Obviamente. _

_- E o que aconteceu?_

_- Bem, ninguém na vila sabia o que ele era, nem mesmo eu. Para nós, ele era apenas um rapaz educado e inteligente que estava de passagem._

_- Como você descobriu?_

_- Eu me apaixonei. Mas você já sabia disso. – Eu sorri, pela primeira vez a vontade com a presença de Beatrice. É claro que sabia que ela havia se apaixonado, era uma história um tanto parecia com a minha e de Edward._

_- Como você adivinhou? - Eu perguntei, brincando._

_Ela girou os olhos e me respondeu com uma expressão divertida. – Eu posso ler mentes, sabe?_

_- Claro. – Eu concordei, fingindo estar me lembrando desse detalhe apenas agora. – E o que aconteceu?_

_- Bertrand, para minha sorte, também havia se apaixonado por mim e ficamos juntos ate meu trigésimo quinto aniversário. Foi nessa noite que eu decidi me tornar uma vampira também. _

_- Por que? _

_- Você sabia que eu tinha me apaixonado, mas não sabe a resposta para isso? – Ela me lançou um olhar confuso. – Eu estava envelhecendo, Bella. Meus dias com ele estavam diminuindo rapidamente. Quando nos casamos juramos ficar juntos para sempre, então eu queria honrar minha promessa._

_- Mas o que aconteceu? Onde está ele agora?_

_- Ele morreu. _

_Meu queixo caiu e por alguns instantes eu me encontrei em uma mistura de indignação, petrificação e duvida. – O que?! Mas...como?_

_- Quando eu estava finalmente... – Ela pensou por alguns instantes. - ...transformada, vamos assim dizer, em vampira, ele me levou para caçar. Eram coisas básicas que eu precisava aprender em minha nova vida, precisava dominar meus novos talentos. Mas eu ainda era muito nova em tudo aquilo e fomos pegos por um grupo de caçadores. Humanos. Sabiam os modos de se matar um vampiro. Ele era mais experiente que eu, conseguiu me salvar, fingiu que estava me atacando. – E então ela parou de falar. Fiquei imaginando o que estaria passando em sua cabeça. – Consigo ouvir o tumulto daquela noite até hoje. – Eu não me atrevi a falar mais uma vez, imaginei que Beatrice devia estar revivendo aquela noite dolorosa como fizera bilhões de vezes antes daquela conversa. – Ele salvou minha vida logo após te-la entregue a ele. - Ela ergueu a cabeça afastando os cabelos dos olhos e as imagens da lembrança, eu imaginei, e me encarou. _

_- O que você fez? - Eu perguntei instintivamente._

_- Tentei voltar para junto dele. – Ela virou as palmas das mãos para cima e eu pude ver uma linha muito clara projetando-se através da pele branca como mármore nos dois punhos de Beatrice, eram cicatrizes?_

_- Você tentou se matar? – Ela me exibiu um sorriso suave e quase recatado_

_- Achei que como era uma vampira completa a apenas três dias, poderia ainda ter algumas fraquezas humanas. Mas é claro que as coisas não funcionavam assim. Tive que aprender a lidar com a dor e com o passar do tempo fui me acostumando com ela e com meus novos talentos._

_- E quanto a Isaac?_

_- Isaac...Isaac foi minha salvação no meio de tudo aquilo. Mas essa é uma outra história que acredito que ele gostaria de te contar mais do que eu. – Eu fiquei em silencio. Ok, me lembraria de perguntar a Isaac sobre essa história, mas o que me incomodava agora era o que exatamente a história iria me ajudar? Beatrice havia se tornado humana por um vampiro, e agora estava fadada a passar a eternidade com a dor de ter perdido o homem que amou um dia._

_Meus pensamentos corriam mais rápido do que eu conseguiria acompanhar e eu precisei de alguns instantes para absorver tudo aquilo. O que ela queria me dizer? Que era melhor para mim que Edward e eu estivéssemos separados? Que tudo poderia dar errado?Que eu deveria desistir dele e tentar ser feliz com um ser humano? Eu precisava saber. Ergui os olhos já com as palavras a meio caminho da boca, mas parei ao encontrar um brilho enigmático nos olhos dela. _

_- Vai. – Ela me encorajou. – Pergunte._

_Tudo bem, Beatrice. Você queria ouvir, eu iria falar. Me senti sendo tomada por uma coragem que, até agora, não conhecia e quando dei por mim já estava vomitando perguntas atrás de perguntas. – O que isso tem haver comigo e Edward? Por que você me contou isso? Foi algum tipo de mensagem para que eu não tente mais encontrar Edward porque não temos como dar certo? – Quando terminei percebi que meu coração estava acelerado e minha respiração descompassada, eu ainda sentia a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo, mas ainda queria fazer uma ultima pergunta. – Estamos fadados a dar errado?_

_Ela não me respondeu de imediato, não sei se me deu tempo para respirar ou se estava se dando tempo para entender e refletir sobre todas as perguntas. – Eu achava que você era mais inteligente, Bella. Estou um pouco decepcionada, não vou mentir. – Eu sacudi meus pensamentos para tentar coloca-los no lugar. Agora eu era burra? – Você não escutou nada do que eu acabei de te contar?_

_- Claro que eu ouvi. Você amava Bertrand e tentou se matar depois que ele morreu porque não queria viver sem ele._

_- Bertrand morreu é verdade e foi a pior dor que já senti. Mas o tempo que passamos juntos me curou e já me era suficiente. Eu o tive por alguns anos e não voltaria atrás em nenhum momento mesmo sabendo que o perderia. – Eu não estava entendendo direito. – Eu o amei, Bella. Ele foi meu, mesmo que não para sempre. Eu entreguei minha vida a ele e não me arrependo por nada. Se você o ama de verdade, entregará a sua também, mas a escolha deve ser sua._

_- Mas e se ele me abandonar outra vez?_

_- O futuro não pertence a ninguém, Bella. Nem mesmo à sua amiga vidente. Mas se você seguir seu coração e fizer o que ele manda tudo vai ficar bem._

_- Você seguiu o seu?_

_- Sempre sigo, até agora que ele já não bate mais. – _Então uma voz foi me tirando do meu transe. Uma voz doce, uma voz conhecida, uma voz que eu amava

- Bella? – Ergui os olhos para encontrar um Edward preocupado. – Está tudo bem? - Eu sorri para lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem, só havia me distraído um pouco. – O que aconteceu? – Eu olhei mais uma vez para o carro que agora já estava a uma pequena distancia de nós e pude ver a silhueta de Beatrice se transformando em um borrão à distancia. Olhei para Edward novamente e lhe lancei um sorriso enviesado.

- Quer ouvir uma história, Edward?

FIM


End file.
